Płomień w ciemności
by KH2083
Summary: Rei Hino udaje się z wizytą do miejsca, które pamięta z dzieciństwa. Okazuje się, że oprócz starych znajomych trafia na niebezpieczny sekret, który łączy jej przeszłość z czymś niebezpiecznym i demonicznym.
1. Chapter 1

**Płomień w Ciemności**

Świat: Sailor Moon

Czas akcji: Po zakończeniu serii

Główni bohaterowie: Rei Hino

**Rozdział 1**

Duży turystyczny autobus sunął powoli wzdłuż drogi wijącej się pomiędzy zalesionymi wzgórzami. Była bezksiężycowa noc a niebo całkowicie zasłoniły chmury z których padał ulewny deszcz. Uderzenia grzmotów co chwilę przerywały monotonny dźwięk kropel wody pędzących na spotkanie z ziemią. W autobusie podróżowała czarnowłosa dziewczyna o imieniu Rei Hino. Wtulona w oparcie fotela, jedną ręką trzymała leżącą na kolanach książkę a drugą przesuwała po szybie, patrząc na rozbijający się na niej deszcz. Jechała już kilka godzin, była zmęczona i obolała od niewygodnego siedzenia. Wsłuchiwała się w otaczające ją odgłosy: szmer wody, uderzenia deszczu o blachę karoserii, monotonny dźwięk silnika i muzykę z walkmana osoby siedzącej gdzieś w pobliżu. Półmrok wnętrza pojazdu co chwilę rozświetlała błyskawica a gdzieś na oddalonych siedzeniach autobusu płakało dziecko bojące się burzy. Rei poprawiła swoje czarne włosy, wyglądnęła przez okno rozmyślając o swojej podróży. Nie wiedziała dokładnie dlaczego wyjechała i dlaczego tak daleko na północ. Pewnej nocy, gdy medytowała przy ogniu w świątyni zobaczyła wizje - widziała małą miejscowość położoną na północy Hokkaido i czuła, że jej obecność była tam koniecznie potrzebna. Wiedziała, że zrozumie o co chodziło w wizji dopiero gdy znajdzie się na miejscu. Rozumiała także, że musiała udać się tam sama, nie mówiąc nikomu gdzie się wybierała, ani co ją do tego skłoniło. Rei doszła do wniosku, że nie będzie w stanie usnąć, więc wróciła do czytania książki. Mimochodem zerknęła przez okno. Zauważyła, że pojawiały się jakieś zabudowania, co oznaczało, że zbliżała się do celu swojej wyprawy. Po chwili rozległ się hałas i zatrzęsło autobusem. Ludzie zaczęli głośno rozmawiać, ktoś przeklinał, dziecko bojące się burzy jeszcze głośniej płakało. Czarnowłosa odłożyła książkę. Spojrzała na boki i za siebie. Deszcz na zewnątrz był już tak mocny, że nie można było zobaczyć niczego w promieniu kilku metrów. Kierowca wybiegł przed swój pojazd. Po chwili wrócił, wściekły i cały przemoczony.

- Złapaliśmy gumę. Będziemy musieli przeczekać największą ulewę. Postaram się naprawić awarię tak szybko jak tylko potrafię. Za wszystkie utrudnienia przepraszam. - oznajmił mężczyzna bardzo zdenerwowanym głosem. Ktoś głośno zaklął. Dwóch młodych mężczyzn zaoferowało kierowcy pomoc w wymianie opony.

- Jak daleko stąd do hotelu? – Rei zapytała grubą osobę siedzącą najbliżej.

- Będzie z pół kilometra. - odparła kobieta niskim głosem.

- W takim razie... - dziewczyna zabrała swój plecak. Wstała z fotela.

- Nie mam zamiaru czekać tutaj godziny. - oznajmiła i przeciskając się obok tłustej damy skierowała do drzwi wyjściowych. Jak tylko opuściła pojazd, owionęło ją zimne powietrze a nogi ugrzęzły w mokrym błocie. Strugi deszczu zmoczyły jej włosy i ubranie, ale pomimo tego nie wróciła do autobusu. Wiedziała, że fakt awarii autobusu dokładnie w tamtym miejscu musiał mieć dla niej jakieś znaczenie. Wolnym krokiem, walcząc z deszczem i zimnym wiatrem, poszła wzdłuż drogi w kierunku miasteczka. Mężczyźni naprawiający samochód coś do siebie szeptali patrząc na nią i cicho się śmiali, lecz ich głosy zostały całkowicie zagłuszone przez wycie wiatru i uderzenia strug wody z nieba. Rei powoli dochodziła do pierwszych zabudowań. Światła z okien pobliskich budynków były dla niej jedynymi drogowskazami w okolicy zalanej falą deszczu, która zdawała się nie mieć końca. Dziewczyna była przemoczona, zziębnięta i zła na samą siebie, że zdecydowała się nie wiadomo z jakich powodów opuścić znacznie cieplejsze i co najważniejsze suche wnętrze autobusu. Droga zamieniła się w rzekę brudnej wody a ziemia na poboczu stała się błotem po którym Rei z trudem się poruszała. Zatrzymała się, aby odgarnąć z twarzy mokre włosy. W tym samym momencie jej uwagę zwrócił drewniany dom ukryty w gąszczu drzew, który pojawił się jakby znikąd przed jej oczami. W jego oknach paliło się światło a na ganku ktoś stał. Zdziwiona dziewczyna podeszła bliżej i okazało się że była to jakaś starsza kobieta. Coś wewnętrznie podpowiedziało czarnowłosej, aby podejść do nieznajomej. Widząc zbliżającą się Rei, staruszka wybiegła przed ganek rozkładając ręce.

- Mei, Mei! To ty? Wróciłaś? - zapytała uradowana. Rei szybkim krokiem podeszła do starej i zaprowadziła ją z powrotem na ganek.

- Nie powinna pani przebywać na takiej ulewie. - dziewczyna próbowała zaprowadzić ją z powrotem w suche miejsce. Kobieta spojrzała w oczy czarnowłosej, jej twarz gwałtownie posmutniała.

- Ty nie jesteś Mei, nie jesteś... - mówiła staruszka prawie płacząc.

- Przykro mi, że nie jestem osobą na którą pani oczekiwała. – oznajmiła Rei ciesząc się w duchu, że znalazła przynajmniej chwilowe schronienie przed deszczem.

- Oczekuje pani gościa... - zapytała.

- Tak, tak... moja wnuczka Mei! Ma wrócić! Tej nocy na pewno wróci do mnie, przygotowałam dla niej jej ulubione potrawy... - mówiła kobieta prawie płacząc z tęsknoty i radości zarazem. Rei otworzyła plecak, wyjęła z niego mapę okolicy. Miała ochotę wejść do mieszkania nieznajomej i się ogrzać. Próbowała nawiązać z nią dłuższy kontakt.

- Nie zimno pani w taką noc? Może lepiej by było jakby pani weszła do środka...

- Nie, nie ! Nie mogę się stąd ruszyć! Nie mogę! Bo przegapię przybycie mojej wnuczki!

Dziewczyna zdziwiła się zachowaniem staruszki. Trochę się na nią zdenerwowała.

- Przecież ona zna drogę do pani domu. Nie ma znaczenia czy czeka pani na nią tutaj czy w środku!

- Nieprawda! Nie mogę przegapić jej przyjazdu! Nie mogę. - stara upierała się.

- Jeśli tak... - Rei westchnęła i spojrzała na mapę. W tym samym momencie zorientowała się, że deszcz przestał już padać a powietrze zrobiło się cieplejsze i przyjemniejsze. Dziewczyna zabrała swój plecak i postanowiła ruszyć w dalszą drogę.

- Do widzenia pani.

- Do widzenia, bezpiecznej podróży. – krzyczała stara za odchodzącą dziewczyną.

- Co za dziwna osoba... – Rei cichutko powiedziała sama do siebie. Zaczęła kichać. Czuła, że przemoknięcie na deszczu nie wyjdzie jej na zdrowie. Pomyślała, że była sobie sama winna, bo nie powinna wychodzić z autobusu w ulewę albo w ogóle przyjeżdżać do tego miejsca. Po kilku minutach wędrówki zatrzymała się na rozstaju dróg. Spojrzała w niebo. Chmury ustąpiły a na niebie pojawił się wielki srebrny księżyc. Dziewczyna patrząc na jego tarczę poczuła się dziwnie uspokojona i rozluźniona. Zauważyła w oddali mocno oświetlony budynek. Według mapy, którą miała przy sobie był to hotel w którym miała się zatrzymać. Oznaczało to, że wreszcie doszła do miasteczka. Uśmiechnęła się i szybszym krokiem poszła w stronę budynku a po chwili weszła do wnętrza hotelu. Jego recepcja była niewielka, ozdobiona jedynie kilkoma doniczkowymi krzewami. O tak późnej nocnej porze była prawie całkowicie wymarła nie licząc recepcjonistki pełniącej swój dyżur. Dziewczyna podeszła do stojącej pod ścianą kobiety.

- Nazywam się Rei Hino, mam tutaj zarezerwowany pokój.

Kobieta spojrzała na stojącą przed nią przemoczoną postać z plecakiem. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

- Jak pani tutaj się dostała w taki deszcz ?- zapytała.

- Mam pecha. – odpowiedziała Rei.

- Czy może mi pani po prostu dać klucz do pokoju? Muszę się przebrać. - dodała zniecierpliwiona.

- Ależ oczywiście. Proszę za mną. Zaprowadzę panią do pokoju. - po tych słowach poszła w kierunku schodów prowadzących na górne piętro budynku. W recepcji za dużym drzewkiem w doniczce, jakiś całkowicie łysy mężczyzna w ciemnych okularach ubrany w jasną koszulę z krótkim rękawem i białe spodnie czytał gazetę. Widząc Rei oddalającą się w głąb budynku, odłożył gazetę i przez pewien czas uważnie się jej przypatrywał. Tymczasem dziewczyna weszła do przydzielonego jej pokoju, szybko zamknęła drzwi wejściowe i nie zapalając nawet światła weszła do łazienki. Zdjęła z siebie mokre ubranie, weszła pod prysznic. Po kilku minutach wróciła do pokoju w fioletowej, letniej pidżamie. Była bardzo zmęczona po podróży, nie miała siły i ochoty nawet wysuszyć włosów. Położyła się w łóżku, starając się jak najszybciej zasnąć.

Rei śniła niezwykły sen. Znajdowała się na ogromnym rynku ogrodzonym od reszty miasta wysoką barierką. Była małą dziewczynką a wszystko dookoła niej wydawało się wielkie. Rozglądała się dookoła próbując kogoś wypatrzeć. Zgubiła się, chodziła od budynku do budynku szukając znajomego widoku, albo osoby która by jej pomogła odnaleźć drogę. Domy które mijała były szare i brudne, a ulica pełna kurzu i pyłu. Ktoś z oddali wołał ją po imieniu - głos innego dziecka, załamujący się, zrozpaczony, błagający o pomoc. Rei szła w jego kierunku, coraz szybciej i szybciej. Biegła mijając patrzących na nią z góry, widmowych przechodniów o przerażającym, groteskowym uśmiechu. Dobiegła do małej bramki w której stała jasnowłosa dziewczynka. Mała uśmiechnęła się na widok Rei i wyciągnęła do niej ręce. W tej samej chwili ciało dziecka zajęło się ogniem. Potężny płomień strawił nieznajomą i rozprzestrzenił się na bramę i najbliższe zabudowania. Rei nie mogła się ruszyć. Zaczęła płakać widząc tragiczną śmierć dziewczynki. Ogień był coraz bliżej, dlatego czarnowłosa zaczęła uciekać. Płomienie paliły wszystko na swojej drodze, potężne szare gmachy i nieruchome widma, które nawet ginąc w jęzorach ognia nie straciły przerażającego uśmiechu przyklejonego do ich bladych twarzy. Rei potknęła się a płomienie zajęły także jej ciało.

Dziewczyna obudziła się z koszmaru. W pokoju było już jasno, Słońce powoli wchodziło nad horyzontem. Rei obróciła się na drugi bok. Czuła się chora, bolała ją głowa i gardło. Usiadła na łóżku i poprawiła włosy opadające jej na czoło. Była spocona a jej szybkie bicie serca powoli uspokajało się.

- Co ten sen miał znaczyć? – pomyślała. Wstała na równe nogi. Spojrzała na zegarek ręczny który leżał na nocnym stoliku. Wskazywał godzinę 5:45.

- Pięknie... Spałam chyba z trzy godziny.

Postanowiła znaleźć w plecaku jakieś lekarstwa i zażyć je jak najszybciej. Czuła rozbierające ją powoli przeziębienie, wiedziała że nie może pozwolić na to aby rozchorować się na dobre. Położyła plecak na łóżku i zaczęła w nim grzebać. Na próżno, nie mogła znaleźć ani torebki z lekarstwami ani pudełka w którym trzymała swoje ofuda, których używała do walki z siłami nadprzyrodzonymi. Zdenerwowała się a wtedy zalała ją fala gorąca, przez co poczuła się znacznie gorzej. Przypomniała sobie nocne spotkanie ze starszą kobietą.

- Musiało wypaść mi, gdy zdejmowałam plecak – pomyślała i się uspokoiła. Była bezpieczna, taka stara kobieta na pewno nie znalazła by zastosowania dla jej magicznych akcesoriów. Czuła się chora i osłabiona, dlatego postanowiła położyć się i przespać w spokoju kilka następnych godzin. Dalszą część ranka spędziła w spokojnym śnie. Obudziła się po godzinie dziewiątej. Czuła się trochę lepiej, dlatego postanowiła ubrać się i wrócić do mieszkania staruszki po swoje rzeczy. Założyła nowe dżinsy i niebieską koszulę. Wychodząc z hotelu zauważyła, że na ławce przed budynkiem siedział całkiem łysy mężczyzna czytający gazetę. Miał na sobie białe spodnie i koszulkę z napisem „Fuck Communism". Podobnie jak poprzedniej nocy, popatrzył za oddalającą się dziewczyną z zainteresowaniem. Rei szybko znalazła się przy szukanym domu. Zanim zdecydowała się zapukać, zatrzymała się na kilka minut i postanowiła przyjrzeć się domostwu doskonale widocznemu w świetle słonecznym poranka. Budynek był w bardzo złym stanie, jego ściany były popękane a okna zabite deskami. Droga prowadząca do drzwi zarośnięta była trawą i chwastami. Rei zauważyła swoje rzeczy leżące w zaroślach. Zabrała je i postanowiła porozmawiać z kobietą. Zapukała do drzwi. Nikt nie otwierał. Próbowała po raz kolejny, bez skutku. Chciała zaglądnąć do okna, ale niczego nie zobaczyła przez niewielkie szpary w deskach. Oparła się o ścianę. Znów poczuła przeziębienie.

- To rudera! Nikt tam nie mieszka od kilkunastu lat! - usłyszała czyjś głos. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła stojącego nieopodal młodego chłopaka. Miał brązowe włosy a na sobie dżinsy i czarną koszulę.

- Jak to nikt nie mieszka? Przecież jeszcze wczorajszej nocy...

- Rei! Rei-chan? – chłopak przerwał jej w pół zdania.

- Czy my się znamy? – zapytała zdziwiona dziewczyna.

- Rei, Od razu Cię poznałem! Nie pamiętasz mnie? Jestem Masanori.

- Nie przychodzi mi do głowy nikt o takim imieniu...

- Zapomniałaś... nie powinienem się dziwić. W końcu minęło tyle lat odkąd cię ostatni raz widziałem. Byłaś wtedy małą dziewczynką, oboje byliśmy dziećmi.

- Musiałam być wtedy bardzo, bardzo mała skoro nic nie pamiętam. Poza tym wydaje mi się, że jestem w tych terenach po raz pierwszy w życiu. - Rei kontynuowała rozmowę niezbyt zadowolona z nowego towarzystwa.

- Posłuchaj, może pójdziemy gdzieś porozmawiać? Jestem pewien, że jeśli opowiem Ci jak razem się tu bawiliśmy, to sobie wszystko przypomnisz. - zaproponował nieznajomy.

- Chyba raczej nie... jestem przeziębiona i nie za dobrze się czuję.

- Znam dobrą kawiarnię. Gorąca czekolada jaką tam podają na pewno Ci pomoże.

Rei schowała znalezione przedmioty do plecaka. Szykowała się do wyjścia. Wydarzenia ostatniego dnia wydawały jej się dziwne: spotkanie z tajemniczą kobietą, dziwny koszmar, zniknięcie staruszki i pojawienie się chłopaka, który twierdził, że kiedyś byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Wiedziała, że to wszystko mogło mieć związek z przeczuciem i wizją, którą sprowadziła ją do tego miasteczka.

- Ok... pójdę z tobą do kawiarni... ale najpierw powiedz mi jedno... dlaczego powiedziałeś, że dom przy którym teraz sobie rozmawiamy jest opuszczoną ruiną?

- Bo to prawda! Mieszkała tutaj kiedyś starsza kobieta, ale umarła wiele lat temu... nie pamiętam jej zbyt dobrze, ale ludzie mówią że jej wnuczka zginęła w górach. Kobieta podobno czekała na nią długo, aż w końcu umarła ze zgryzoty.

Rei zbladła. Przełknęła ślinę.

- To robi się coraz dziwniejsze z minuty na minutę... – pomyślała.

- Rei... Czy coś się stało? – zapytał chłopak.

- Nie, nic... po prostu trochę zakręciło mi się w głowie. Chyba zaczyna mnie rozbierać gorączka. Może pójdziemy do kawiarni?

- Ok - chłopak chętnie się zgodził.

- Nie mogę powiedzieć mu, że wczoraj rozmawiałam z widmem tej kobiety. Pomyśli, że jestem stuknięta. – myślała Rei. Postanowiła, że później odwiedzi chatę starszej pani, uzbrojona w akcesoria do walki z nadnaturalnymi mocami.

Masanori i Rei dotarli do małej kawiarni z ogrodem. Ze względu na dość wczesną porę lokal nie był zatłoczony, jedynie kilku gości bardzo spokojnie piło kawę. W kącie ogródka siedział łysy mężczyzna, który wcześniej obserwował Rei przed hotelem. Znów czytał gazetę, prawdopodobnie tą samą. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się przed wejściem do lokalu i rozglądnęła się dookoła. Okazało się, że kawiarnia otoczona była niewielkim lasem. Drzewa iglaste rzucały na drogę przyjemny i chłodny cień.

- Ładnie tutaj. - oznajmiła.

- Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba. Wejdźmy do środka. - Rei i jej kolega zajęli miejsce przy jednym ze stolików w oddalonej od drogi części ogródka. Z głośników stojących gdzieś w pobliżu dochodziła spokojna, cicha muzyka. Łysy skończył czytać gazetę i szykował się do opuszczenia kawiarni. Przechodząc obok Rei spojrzał na nią przelotnie. Dziewczyna zauważyło to i zdziwiła się, że po raz kolejny spotkała tego samego mężczyznę.

- Rei-chan? Coś się stało? - zapytał Masanori.

- Nie... zamyśliłam się po prostu. - oznajmiła czarnowłosa.

- I nie nazywaj mnie 'chan', ok? Nie znam cię a przynajmniej nie pamiętam!

- Ech... myślałem, że już coś zaczęło ci świtać... - odparł zrezygnowany chłopak.

- Nic... pierwszy raz jestem w tych okolicach, nie mogę cię pamiętać, kiedy wreszcie to zrozumiesz? W ogóle nie wiem dlaczego się zgodziłam na spotkanie w tym miejscu! - Rei powiedziała podniesionym głosem po czym próbowała wstać od stolika. Masanori powstrzymał ją.

- Dlaczego tu przyjechałaś? - zapytał.

- Nie wiem... to znaczy wiem, ale nie sądzę, że byłbyś w stanie to zrozumieć. - dziewczyna usiadła na krześle bo postanowiła zostać.

- Myślę, że gdzieś w tam w głębi duszy pamiętasz to miejsce i mnie.

- Opowiedz mi. Opowiedz mi jak mnie poznałeś i kiedy to było. - zaproponowała dziewczyna.

- Było to paręnaście lat temu, kiedy oboje byliśmy jeszcze dziećmi. Przyjechałaś do nas z dziadkiem na wakacje. Pamiętam, że pierwszy raz spotkałem cię kiedy nudziłaś się w pobliskim parku, bo twój dziadek medytował gdzieś w górach a ty nie wiedziałaś co z sobą zrobić. Pokazałem, ci okoliczne lasy, tajemnicze ścieżki i inne miejsca, które cię wtedy zafascynowały. Na drugi dzień znów pojawiłaś się w parku i tak było każdego dnia aż do twojego wyjazdu. Bawiliśmy się w trójkę - ja, ty i Mei-chan. Przypomniało ci się coś?

Rei miała bardzo mieszane uczucia, z jednej strony wydawało jej się, że być może chłopak znalazł sobie bardzo dziwny sposób na to, aby spróbować ją poderwać i zaprosić na kawę a z drugiej jego opowieść oraz wspomniane imię Mei-chan sprawiło, że istniała szansa, iż jego pojawienie się mogło mieć jakiś związek z dziwnym przeczuciem, które sprowadziło ją do tego miasteczka. Wszystkie wydarzenia ostatnich godzin wydawały jej się ze sobą w jakiś sposób powiązane: stara kobiety czekająca na Mei-chan, chłopak, który twierdził, że stara już dawno nie żyje także wspomniał imię Mei oraz dziwny łysy mężczyzna pojawiający się wszędzie tam gdzie ona. Dziewczyna pomyślała, że będzie trzymać się nowo poznanego chłopaka i spróbuje uwierzyć w jego historię, bo być może dzięki temu odkryje co tak naprawdę się za nim kryło. Wiedziała też, że gdyby wszystko okazało się tylko jego wymysłem, będzie wiedziała jak się przed nim obronić.

- Niestety, nie mogę sobie niczego przypomnieć, przepraszam. - odparła po chwili namysłu.

- Nie szkodzi. Może jak pobędziesz tu kilka dnia to sobie przypomnisz. - powiedział spokojnie Masanori. Rei poprawiła się na krześle. Poczuła, że przeziębienie rozbiera ją coraz bardziej.

- A może... pokażę ci jedno miejsce, które razem odwiedzaliśmy podczas twojego pobytu tutaj?

- Nie... chyba nie dzisiaj. Mówiłam ci, że jestem przeziębiona i jeszcze do tego boli mnie gardło.

- To zajmie nam kilkanaście minut, nie więcej... obiecuję. Potem kupię ci jakieś lekarstwa.

- Ok. Jeśli to szybko załatwimy...

Masanori razem z dziewczyną wyszedł z kawiarni. Rei rozglądnęła się dookoła w poszukiwaniu łysego mężczyzny. Z ulgą stwierdziła, że tym razem jej nie śledził. Kiedy czarnowłosa i jej towarzysz znaleźli się w pobliskim parku, Słońce uniosło się wysoko nad horyzont i okolica zalana była jego ciepłymi promieniami. Dziewczyna przez swoje przeziębienie niezbyt dobrze znosiła nasilający się upał. Podeszła do kamiennego murku biegnącego wzdłuż drogi szukając cienia. Na chwilę zatrzymała się, przesuwając palcami po chropowatej powierzchni konstrukcji. Chłopak podszedł do niej zaniepokojony jej zachowaniem.

- Czy coś się stało? - zapytał.

- Mówiłam ci, że źle się czuję. Chyba złapało mnie na dobre.

W pewnym momencie w jej umyśle pojawiła się wizja, wspomnienie pochodzące z dawno minionych lat. Widziała samą siebie stojącą przy tym samym kamiennym murku, siebie jako małą dziewczynkę w czerwonej sukience. Widziała uśmiech na swojej twarzy i padające na nią promienie Słońca. Widziała dwie osoby jej towarzyszące chłopca i inną dziewczynkę.

- Rei... Rei! Co się dzieje! - pytał Masanori.

- Nie wiem... przypomniałam sobie, że kiedyś już byłam w tym miejscu... to takie dziwne...

- Widzisz! Mówiłem ci przecież! Oczywiście, że sobie przypomniałaś, to tutaj codziennie się spotykaliśmy.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz... to jest to miejsce które chciałeś mi pokazać? W takim razie wracajmy do mojego hotelu. Położę się na resztę dnia... - oznajmiła czarnowłosa. Nie czuła się na siłach, aby w tym dniu dalej kontynuować swoje dochodzenie.

- Ok, ale pójdziemy skrótem. Dobrze?

- Ok, to twoje miasto, prowadź. - Dziewczyna zgodziła się. Chłopak zaprowadził Rei w boczną alejkę, która bardzo szybko przeobraziła się w ziemną drogę wydeptaną w porośniętej drzewami okolicy. Było tam bardzo zielono i przyjemnie a cień rzucany przez drzewa dawał skuteczną ochronę przed żarem letniego Słońca. Dziewczyna była zadowolona z tego skrótu, bo chłód sprawił, że trochę lepiej się poczuła. W pewnym momencie Masanori się zatrzymał i poprosił, aby Rei zrobiła to samo. Pokazał jej ścieżkę znikającą w leśnej gęstwinie.

- Chodźmy tam, muszę ci coś pokazać. - powiedział. Czarnowłosa niechętnie się zgodziła i wkrótce oboje znaleźli się na leśnej dróżce porośniętej z obu stron przez wysoką trawę. Ścieżka była stroma i na dodatek wszędzie leżało błoto ze względu na wczorajszy deszcz. Dziewczyna musiała schodzić bardzo powoli, aby się nie poślizgnąć.

- Coraz mniej mi się to podoba! - oznajmiła. Masanori wskazał jej ręką, aby była cicho. Po chwili oboje znaleźli się przy jakimś zarośniętym krzakami ogrodzeniu. Rei instynktownie chwyciła się siatki, aby móc pewniej stawiać kroki na mokrym błocie zalegającym wszędzie dookoła. Chłopak zatrzymał się i odgarnął zarośla rosnące przed nim.

- Popatrz Rei, pamiętasz? - zapytał. Oczom dziewczyny ukazało się opuszczone wesołe miasteczko. Drewniane, zniszczone przez czas i przyrodę budynki z wyblakłą farbą stały po obu stronach drogi zarośniętej przez różnorodne zielska. Tu i ówdzie walały się kolorowe, plastikowe przedmioty, które kiedyś były ich częścią a na pobliskim słupie powiewał plakat przedstawiający bardzo grubą kobietę w różowej sukience. W oddali widać było rdzewiejące diabelskie koło a jeszcze dalej porośniętą przez bluszcz konstrukcję roller coastera. Rei poczuła, że to miejsce było jej znajome, że kiedyś już tam przebywała. Nie mogła sobie jednak przypomnieć żadnych szczegółów z tym związanych.

- Pamiętasz Rei? - zapytał ją znów Masanori.

- Nie, ale podoba mi się to miejsce. Jak się lepiej poczuje będę musiała tutaj wrócić. - oznajmiła dziewczyna. Jej kolega przyznał jej rację i wyprowadził na główną drogę prowadzącą do miasteczka i hotelu. W międzyczasie chłopak wstąpił do pobliskiej apteki, aby kupić dziewczynie obiecane lekarstwa. Po kilkunastu minutach wędrówki dotarli do celu.

- Dziękuję za kawę i krótką wycieczkę - oznajmiła Rei szykując się do powrotu do swojego pokoju.

- Miło było spotkać koleżankę z lat dziecinnych - powiedział Masanori.

- Lepiej będzie jak już pójdę... gardło boli mnie, jakby się coś w nim paliło, muszę sobie coś zażyć.

- W takim razie do zobaczenia Rei.

Czarnowłosa przekroczyła bramę hotelu. Chłopak zatrzymał ją jeszcze na chwilę.

- Posłuchaj... nie otwieraj w nocy okna, tutaj robi się bardzo zimno czasami... lepiej się nie przeziębiać jeszcze bardziej... i jeszcze jedno... jakbyś nie mogła usnąć, kupiłem ci też środek nasenny, weź go... ok? - wydawał się zakłopotany i bardzo poważny.

- Ok... - odparła dziewczyna lekko zdziwiona ostatnią wypowiedzią znajomego.

Czarnowłosa wchodząc po schodach znów minęła się z łysym mężczyzną, który także wrócił z wędrówki po mieście. Tym razem nie zwróciła na niego uwagi być może przez to, że szumiało jej w głowie i pojawił się kolejny objaw przeziębienia - bardzo nieprzyjemny katar. Wchodząc do pokoju Rei szybko zdjęła buty, wzięła lekarstwa, które dostała od nowego znajomego i położyła się na łóżku. Kręciło jej się w głowie i wydawało jej się, że jej twarz jest cała zanurzona w gorącym powietrzu. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na uchylone okno nasłuchując dochodzących zza niego odgłosów. Przez chwilę przysłuchiwała się czyjejś rozmowie z położonego gdzieś niżej pomieszczenia. Rozpoznawała pojedyncze zdania, ale całość nie miała dla niej żadnego sensu. Poczuła, że zaczyna pogrążać się w gorączkowym śnie. W głębi jej podświadomości pojawiły się słowa chłopaka o tym, aby zamknąć okno na noc, ale nie chciało jej się wstawać i nie miała na to siły. Usnęła. Jej sen był niespokojny a obrazy jakie podczas niego widziała chaotyczne, pozbawione jakiegokolwiek znaczenia i sensu. Kiedy obudziła się ponownie był środek nocy. Pokój zanurzył się w ciemności rozświetlonej jedynie przez światło ulicznych latarni rzucające na ścianę naprzeciwko łóżka dziewczyny niepokojąco wyglądające cienie. Rei odwróciła się na plecy i przez kilka minut wpatrywała w sufit na którym malowały się czarne kreski kreowane przez drzewa. Nie wiedząc co z sobą zrobić próbowała coś z nich odczytać. Czuła się lepiej niż za dnia, bo gorączka ustąpiła, ale wciąż jej organizm walczył z chorobą. Nie mogąc dalej usnąć, usiadła na łóżku. Zaczęła słuchać odgłosów dochodzących do jej uszu. Ktoś oglądał gdzieś telewizję pomimo tak późnej godziny. Gdzieś indziej miauczał zdziczały kot. Dziewczyna znów się położyła i powróciła do analizowania wzrokiem misternych czarnych wzorów pojawiających się na ścianach pokoju. Jej myśli nadawały im nowe imiona i znaczenia. Zajęło jej to długie minuty. Nie mogła usnąć a na domiar złego od kataru zaczęła ją boleć głowa.

- Insomnia, tak? - pomyślała po raz kolejny podnosząc się z pościeli. Przeszła się po pokoju biorąc do ręki zegarek ze świecącym cyfrowym wyświetlaczem.

- 1:21, piękna godzina... - pomyślała. Spojrzała jeden raz w stronę okna i wyszła do łazienki. Kiedy wróciła, zauważyła, że firankami potrząsał lekki wiatr. Przechodząc obok stolika zabrała z niego lekarstwo nasenne, które dostała od chłopaka. Wiedziała, że bez niego się nie obejdzie. Wolnym krokiem zbliżyła się do okna i się przez nie lekko wychyliła. Ulica biegnąca obok hotelu była zupełnie pusta, w żadnym z pobliskich okien nie paliło się światło.

- Takie miejsca naprawdę usypiają w nocy. - pomyślała porównując ten widok z obrazem miasta w którym się wychowała. Położyła głowę na ramionach i postanowiła jeszcze przez chwilę posiedzieć w oknie. W pewnym momencie zauważyła przemykający ulicą jakiś kształt. Przyjrzała mu się bliżej zauważając, że był to niewielkiego wzrostu człowiek ubrany w strój clowna cyrkowego. Zdziwiła się, ale obserwowała zagadkową postać aż ta zniknęła za zakrętem. Po chwili pojawił się kolejny biegacz. Rei wydawało się to dziwnie podejrzane, więc lekko schowała się w oknie cały czas obserwując okolicę. Do jej uszu doszły odgłosy śmiechów, dziwne śpiewy, jakby recytowanie czegoś. Z każdą kolejną sekundą robiły się coraz głośniejsze i głośniejsze. Wkrótce oczom dziewczyny ukazało się coś bardzo niezwykłego. Ulicą maszerowała parada niezwykłych postaci. Pajace cyrkowe ubrane w różnokolorowe stroje, dziwacznie powykręcani gimnastycy, połykacze ognia rozświetlający raz po raz okolicę blaskiem swych płomieni. Czarnowłosa obserwowała całe zajście a jej świadomość zaczęła gdzieś uciekać. Lekarstwo nasenne najwyraźniej już zadziałało. Śmiechy i rozmowy tajemniczej procesji stały się wyjątkowo głośne i nieprzyjemnie przerażające. Dziewczynie zdawało się, że ktoś wśród zebranych woła ją po imieniu. Pomimo tego, że ciarki przechodziły jej po plecach, kontynuowała swą obserwację. Ulicą szła brodata, gruba kobieta w różowej sukience a obok niej olbrzym niosący ciężary i kilku przywiązanych do jego nóg liliputów przebranych za dzieci i krasnoludki. Chodnikiem przemykała trzynoga tancerka prowadząca na smyczy psa z dwiema głowami. W tłumie widać było kilku mężczyzn w smokingach z których kapeluszy co chwilę coś wyskakiwało. Dziwne, dziecięce głosy wpadały do uszu dziewczyny, wydawały się dochodzić zza jej pleców, z wnętrza pokoju hotelowego.

- Rei, Rei, Rei... - recytowały jakby będąc w transie. Dziewczyna w tym samym momencie zauważyła kilkunastu ubranych kolorowo ludzi z bardzo małymi głowami niosących bogato zdobioną lektykę z jakąś młodą kobietą o długich, jasnych włosach.

- Rei-chan, dołącz do nas... - usłyszała czarnowłosa. Oczy zaczęły jej się zamykać, dlatego odeszła od okna i zamknąwszy je wróciła do łóżka. Przycisnęła głowę do poduszki starając się uciszyć głosy dziecięce śmiejące się za oknem, recytujące bezsensowne wyliczanki. Sen powoli ogarniał jej organizm a odgłosy z zewnątrz stawały się coraz bardziej ciche i ciche aż w końcu zamilkły.

5


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

Rei obudziła się, kiedy promienie słońca przedarły się przez szyby okienne i padły na jej zaspaną twarz. Dziewczyna z ulgą stwierdziła, że przeziębienie ją już mniej męczyło i nie miała gorączki, ale w zamian dość ostro bolało ją gardło. Usiadła na łóżku przeczesując włosy sklejone od potu. Czuła się słabo, być może po lekarstwach albo po nocnej walce organizmu z chorobą. Przypomniała sobie wydarzenia których była świadkiem kilka godzin wcześniej, w jej głowie panował zupełny mętlik, nie wiedziała czy to co zobaczyła działo się naprawdę, czy było jedynie jej gorączkowym snem. Podeszła do okna i wychyliła się przez nie biorąc głęboki oddech. Powietrze było chłodne, ale dało się wyczuć, że kolejny dzień również zapowiadał się na upalny. Rei stała w nim przez dłuższą chwilę, ale wkrótce postanowiła iść do łazienki aby wziąć długi, poranny prysznic. Dziewczyna rozmyślała o tym w jaki sposób zacznie szukać śladów, które doprowadziły by ją do rozwiązania zagadki jej dziwnego snu i konieczności przyjazdu do miasteczka. Woda płynęła po jej smukłym ciele i kruczoczarnych włosach działając na nią odprężająco. Po opuszczeniu pokoju, Rei udała się do położonej na parterze restauracji. Lokal był średniej wielkości, z kilkoma stołami oraz białymi kolumnami porozstawianymi pomiędzy nimi. Przy oknach były stoliki z pnącymi roślinami doniczkowymi obrastającymi drewniane rusztowania przygotowane specjalnie dla nich. Wewnątrz było niewielu gości, starsza para oraz łysy mężczyzna czytający gazetę. Rei zatrzymała się na chwilę przypominając sobie swoje spotkania z tym człowiekiem z poprzedniego dnia. Kiedy siadała przy stoliku, łysy znów spojrzał na nią spod gazety. Dziewczyna zamówiła jedzenie i oczekując na nie wodziła wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu zauważając, że tajemniczy mężczyzna niczego nie jadł a jedynie coś czytał. Poczuła się zakłopotana, wydawało jej się że on ją śledził. Po skończeniu śniadania postanowiła iść do miasta pokręcić się troszkę po miejscach, które wzbudziły w niej ciekawość poprzedniego dnia. Łysy odczekał pięć minut, po czym odłożył swoją gazetę i także ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Rei przechodząc koło starej rudery na chwilę zatrzymała się. Próbowała wypatrzeć starą kobietę, którą spotkała pierwszej nocy w mieście, ale bezskutecznie, Masanori mówił prawdę, miejsce zostało opuszczone wiele lat temu. Po kilku minutach spaceru czarnowłosa znalazła się przy znajomej już dla niej kawiarni. Ze zdziwieniem spostrzegła, że Masanori siedział tam przy jednym ze stolików. Chłopak pomachał do niej ręką.

- Jesteś punktualna, Rei-chan! - powiedział z uśmiechem.

- Punktualna? A my się umawialiśmy?

- Nie. To znaczy nie bezpośrednio, ale zawsze spotykaliśmy się dokładnie o 9:30 gdy byliśmy dziećmi, nie pamiętasz?

- Nie, nic się nie zmieniło od wczoraj. - odparła dziewczyna siadając na krześle obok chłopaka.

- Lepiej się czujesz? - zapytał Masanori.

- Tak... trochę lepiej, ale boli mnie gardło.

- To świetnie. Dobrze spałaś? Strasznie gorąco było w nocy...

Słowa chłopaka zastanowiły czarnowłosą, nie bardzo wiedziała jak odpowiedzieć.

- Chyba tak... miałam gorączkę i bardzo dziwne sny. Były tak strasznie realne, sama nie wiem co o nich myśleć.

- Opowiedz mi o nich. - Chłopak zaproponował.

- Były bardzo intensywne, śniło mi się, że się obudziłam i chciałam zamknąć okno. Kiedy wyjrzałam przez nie na zewnątrz, okazało się że pod moim oknem przechodziła jakaś dziwaczna karawana, procesja złożona z ludzi ubranych w kolorowe cyrkowe stroje, pajaców, akrobatów, karłów, pomyłek natury... wiesz jak na przykład kobieta z brodą lub trzynoga tancerka... to było straszne... pochodowi towarzyszył śpiew małych dzieci i ktoś powtarzający moje imię... a przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało...

Chłopak słysząc opowieść Rei zbladł. Odłożył na stolik szklankę z herbatą.

- Rei, czy wzięłaś ten proszek na sen, tak jak cię prosiłem?

- Tak... a co to ma do rzeczy?

- Nieważne... zdarzyło się coś jeszcze? Pamiętasz jeszcze jakieś szczegóły? - Masanori dopytywał.

- Nie, miałam jeszcze jakieś innego gorączkowe sny, ale nie pamiętam ich tak dobrze jak tego jednego.

Chłopak odetchnął i wrócił do picia swojej herbaty.

- Dziwnie zareagowałeś jak opowiedziałam ci co mi się śniło...

- Wydaje ci się, ale chyba wiem co mogło być przyczyną tego snu.

- Tak?

- Pewnie jakieś dźwięki dochodzące zza okna. Usłyszałaś coś śpiąc a mózg wymyślił sobie do tego niesamowitą historię, na drugi raz lepiej zamknij okno, ok?

Rei poprawiła włosy. To co przed chwilą usłyszała nie miało dla niej większego sensu, ale postanowiła przytaknąć.

- Ok, będę pamiętała.

Dziewczyna przeciągnęła się na krześle i w tej samej chwili zauważyła, że łysy mężczyzna z hotelu siedział kilka kroków za nią i znów czytał gazetę.

- Cholera jasna. - powiedziała cicho, tak aby tylko Masanori ją usłyszał.

- Ta łysa pała. Mieszka ze mną w hotelu i ciągle za mną chodzi...

Chłopak dyskretnie spojrzał w kierunku mężczyzny.

- Czego od ciebie chce? Może to jakiś zboczeniec?

- Nie mam pojęcia, zaczyna mnie to już cholernie denerwować!

Masanori wstał od stolika pokazując ręką aby Rei zrobiła dokładnie to samo. Razem weszli do wnętrza kawiarni. Chłopak podszedł do młodej kobiety, która pracowała w lokalu uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Hej, Shiho! Możesz coś dla mnie zrobić? - zapytał.

- Zawsze... a kto to jest? - spytała pokazując na Rei. Shiho była kobietą w wieku nieco ponad dwudziestu lat z czarnymi włosami związanymi w koński ogon. Była dość ładna, ale nie tak bardzo jak Rei Hino.

- Moja dziewczyna, Rei. - Masanori odparł bez chwili namysłu. Shiho przywitała się z nową znajomą.

- Cześć, jestem Shiho Chitose.

- Rei Hino, ale nie jestem jego... - Dziewczyna chciała wyjaśnić nieporozumienie, kiedy Masanori ją uciszył.

- Nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu! Chciałem zabrać Rei do lasu za kawiarnią, do tej części zamkniętej dla gości. Możesz nas puścić?

- Tak, nie ma sprawy. Chodźcie na zaplecze. - dziewczyna odparła z uśmiechem przyklejonym do młodej twarzy. Rei i Masanori wyszli do lasu przez tylne drzwi kawiarni. Czarnowłosa była wściekła, czekała tylko na moment w którym kelnerka zniknie za zamkniętymi drzwiami.

- Co ty sobie myślisz! - krzyknęła.

- Twoja dziewczyna? Ile się znamy? 5 godzin? Może 6! Jak możesz rozpowiadać do ludzi takie rzeczy!

Chłopak próbował złagodzić sytuację, chciał dotknąć Rei i ją uspokoić. Ona szybkim ruchem zrzuciła jego rękę i się od niego oddaliła.

- Rei, posłuchaj... musiałem tak powiedzieć, żeby nas puściła. Przecież sama chciałaś uciec przed tym łysym kolesiem, prawda?

- Ale czemu nie powiedziałeś jej prawdy?

- O tym, że cię łysoń śledzi? Ty nie znasz Shiho, ona była gotowa podejść do niego i przepędzić go z kawiarni. Lepiej jak usłyszała kłamstwo, nie pytała się o coś co było dla niej oczywiste...

Rei uspokoiła się, wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Ok, powiedzmy, że ci wierzę. I co teraz? - spytała.

- Nic, spaceruj i podziwiaj to co jest dookoła ciebie. - Masanori oznajmił spokojnie. Czarnowłosa zauważyła, że znalazła się w samym sercu gęstego iglastego lasu. Rosło tu mnóstwo drzew, przez co miejsce było skąpane w mroku i przyjemnym chłodzie pomimo bardzo słonecznej pogody. W gałęziach śpiewały ptaki, wydawało się że miejsce położone było w samym sercu dzikich terenów, bliskość miasta nie była stamtąd zupełnie wyczuwalna. Rei przez chwilę wsłuchiwała się w odgłosy płynące ze wszystkich stron rozpoznając w nich górski strumień. Pobiegła w jego kierunku. Wkrótce znalazła się na kamienistym brzegu rzeczki, której szum rozbrzmiewał w okolicy. Dziewczyna uklękła przy niej mocząc ręce w jej zimnej wodzie. Masanori wkrótce do niej dołączył.

- Podoba ci się tutaj? - zapytał.

- Strasznie... - odparła Rei.

- To pewnie też miejsce w którym spotykaliśmy się jako dzieci? - spytała z uśmiechem.

- Nie... właściwie to odkryłem je kilka lat temu. Ale cieszę się, że ci się podoba.

Czarnowłosa wstała poprawiając włosy w które wplątała się jakaś zagubiona pajęczyna.

- Łysy pewnie będzie na mnie czekał przed kawiarnią. - powiedziała ściszonym głosem.

- Nie doczeka się. Jeśli pójdziemy ścieżką na północ wyjdziemy z lasu w zupełnie innej części miasta. A łysy niech sobie siedzi pod kawiarnią. - Masanori oznajmił śmiejąc się.

- Chcę jeszcze tutaj trochę posiedzieć. - Dziewczyna przeciągnęła się siadając na kamieniu.

- Czym się zajmujesz? - chłopak zapytał również siadając przed rzeką.

- Studiuję. Jako główny kierunek historię i literaturę starożytności a jako drugi religioznawstwo. Poza tym opiekuję się świątynią mojego dziadka. Ledwie starcza mi czasu na inne sprawy.

- Rozumiem. Czyli pewnie wycieczka w nasze strony jest dla ciebie odpoczynkiem od tego wszystkiego, mam rację?

Rei przez chwilę zastanowiła się jak odpowiedzieć koledze. Prawdą było, że przyjechała tutaj bo tak kazał jej sen.

- Dokładnie tak, musiałam troszeczkę ochłonąć. A ty czym się zajmujesz?

- Zrobiłem sobie przerwę od szkoły, ale od następnego roku zdaję na Tokyo U, na elektronikę.

- To źle zrobiłeś, rozleniwisz się przez to... - dziewczyna oznajmiła uśmiechając się.

- Gdy zobaczyłem cię po raz pierwszy, odniosłem wrażenie, że otaczała cię aura tajemniczości. Zastanawiam się czym były te kartki po które wróciłaś do opuszczonego domu.

- Kartki... ach o to ci chodzi... to były ofuda, projekt na studia. Jak widzisz nawet na wczasach muszę trochę popracować. - Rei szybko wymyśliła odpowiedź. Chłopak zamilkł, widać było że chciał zmienić temat rozmowy.

- Rei, czy ty masz kogoś? - spytał niepewnie.

- Co takiego?

- Czy ty masz kogoś w Tokio? Chodzisz z kimś? - Masanori uciszył się i przygotował na wybuch złości dziewczyny. Był zaskoczony tym, że jej słowny atak nigdy nie nastąpił.

- Nie... nie mam... mówiłam już, że mam mało czasu, również na swoje prywatne życie. - Rei odpowiedziała spokojnie, jednocześnie wstając z kamienia. Odwróciła się w kierunku ścieżki prowadzącej w głąb lasu.

- Ale nie sądzę, abyś chciał słuchać o moim życiu, które jest raczej mało ekscytujące. Chodźmy już lepiej do miasta, bo ten gość domyśli się że tu jestem i mnie znajdzie.

- Ok, już idziemy. - odparł chłopak widząc, że jego koleżanka posmutniała gdy zapytał o jej prywatne życie. Obiecał sobie, że już nigdy nie będzie poruszał więcej tego tematu. Wkrótce oboje znaleźli się na ścieżce wydeptanej przez ludzi z miasteczka szukających różnorodnych owoców lasu w tamtych okolicach.

- A ty kogoś masz? - dziewczyna zapytała zaskakując swego towarzysza.

- Nie... - odparł Masanori poważnie a później dodał z uśmiechem:

- Bo wiedziałem, że moja księżniczka z dzieciństwa kiedyś do mnie wróci.

- Dobra, dobra - odparła Rei przyśpieszając kroku. Po przedarciu się przez gęstwinę pełną pajęczyn i robactwa, czarnowłosa i jej znajomy doszli do asfaltowej drogi prowadzącej do centrum miasta a stamtąd prosto do hotelu. Panował upał nie do opisania, więc dziewczyna postanowiła jak najszybciej przebyć drogę nie dającą ani jednego centymetra kwadratowego cienia.

- Mogłem wziąć dla nas chociaż ciemne okulary. - powiedział chłopak.

- Mogłeś pomyśleć. - oznajmiła Rei. Gardło bolało ją bardziej niż rano, prawdopodobnie od dłuższej rozmowy albo od różnicy temperatur pomiędzy lasem a nasłonecznioną drogą. Postanowiła zakończyć spotkanie i przespać się przez całe popołudnie. Chciała jak najszybciej wyzdrowieć i zacząć badać miasteczko korzystając ze swoich niezwykłych zdolności.

- Wracam do hotelu. Znowu źle się czuję i muszę się położyć. - oznajmiła.

- Ok, mam nadzieję że to nie przeze mnie. - chłopak zapytał.

- Nie wiem, ale dzięki, że pokazałeś mi tak ładne miejsce. Podobało mi się. Na pewno jeszcze tam się z tobą wybiorę jak już do końca przejdzie mi to cholerne przeziębienie.

- Dzięki za to, że przyszłaś. Do zobaczenia. - powiedział Masanori odchodząc w stronę swojego domu. Czarnowłosa została sama.

- Ale sobie dorobiłaś, Rei... - pomyślała chwytając się za gardło. Po kilku minutach znalazła się na ulicy położonej za hotelem z której widać było okno wynajętego przez nią pokoju. Przypomniała sobie swój dziwny sen, tajemniczą i przerażającą procesję kolorowych postaci wziętych żywcem jakby z jakiegoś upiornego cyrku. Zalała ją fala gorąca, choroba wracała i przypominała jej o swoim istnieniu. W pewnym momencie Rei zauważyła mały przedmiot leżący na chodniku iskrzący w promieniach słońca. Zaciekawiona podeszła bliżej, kucnęła przy nim, aby go dokładniej zobaczyć. Okazał się nim być mały złoty dzwoneczek z czerwoną kokardą. Przed oczami czarnowłosej pojawiła się postać karzełka ubranego w kolorowy strój ze złotym dzwonkiem wiszącym na jego szyi. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się a fala zimna uderzająca w jej ciało połączyła się z falą gorąca. Jej majak nocny nie był jedynie halucynacją, on zdarzył się naprawdę. Dziewczyna schowała dzwonek do kieszeni i szybko ruszyła w stronę hotelu. Idąc przez recepcję zauważyła, że nie było w niej znanego już jej doskonale łysola. Odetchnęła myśląc o zaskakującym pomyśle Masanori i wycieczce do lasu. Będąc już w pokoju położyła dzwonek na szafce nocnej sięgając po ofuda. Rzuciła magiczną kartkę na lśniący przedmiot jednocześnie wymawiając słowa zaklęcia i wpadając w trans medytacyjny. Ofuda zalśniła delikatnym blaskiem i została całkowicie skonsumowana przez pojawiający się znikąd ogień. Dzwonek delikatnie zafalował a chwilę później rozpłynął się w powietrzu pozostawiając po sobie jedynie popiół ze spalonej kartki Rei.

- Co tu się do cholery dzieje? - zapytała Rei samą siebie. Jeszcze przez chwilę obserwowała puste miejsce w którym przed chwilą leżał dziwny przedmiot. Wiedziona impulsem, którego nie potrafiła zrozumieć podbiegła do okna. Kiedy próbowała je otworzyć, okazało się że było to niemożliwe, okno zacięło się. Dziewczyna usiadła na łóżku, czuła się słabo a ból gardła jeszcze bardziej się nasilił.

- Prześpię się z godzinę i zobaczymy co wydarzy się później. - pomyślała kładąc głowę na poduszkę. Sen przyszedł dość szybko. Rei śniła, że była małą dziewczynką i wspólnie z małym Masanori spacerowała po iglastym lesie za kawiarnią. Szła wolnym krokiem za chłopakiem, który coś do niej mówił, ale ona nie rozumiała jego słów, nie interesowały ją, bo była zbyt zajęta oglądaniem otaczającej ją przyrody. W pewnym momencie zauważyła kształt przemykający w oddali pomiędzy pniami drzew. Pobiegła w jego kierunku pomimo krzyków Masanoriego, który prosił ją aby nie zbaczała ze ścieżki. Czarnowłosa nie mogła nadążyć za nieznajomą postacią, która coraz bardziej i bardziej przyśpieszała kroku. Była zmęczona i zdyszana, oblewał ją gorący pot. Z trudem łapała powietrze w płuca a wyschnięte gardło paliło ją jakby pojawił się w nim intensywny płomień. Wiedziała jednak, że nie mogła przerwać swojego pościgu, że musiała koniecznie złapać tajemniczą osobę. Las stawał się coraz ciemniejszy i zimniejszy a czarnowłosa czuła się coraz bardziej wyczerpana. Paradoksalnie uciekająca postać była dużo bardziej widoczna na tle ciemności tak jakby promieniowała jakąś własną, wewnętrzną iluminacją. Rei zauważyła, że była to dziewczynka o kręconych, jasnych włosach w takim wieku jak ona sama we śnie. Słyszała śmiech dziecka dochodzący do niej z głębi lasu, z zarośli, zza pleców, zewsząd dookoła. Wyciągnęła rękę w jej kierunku, próbowała zawołać ją po imieniu którego nie pamiętała, ale gardło całkowicie odmówiło jej posłuszeństwa. W pewnym momencie tajemnicza zjawa zniknęła, rozpłynęła się w powietrzu zupełnie tak jak kilka chwil wcześniej w realnym świecie dzwonek znaleziony na chodniku. Rei dobiegła do ogrodzenia i znalazłszy w nim dziurę dostała się na teren jakiejś polany. Okazało się, że była w wesołym miasteczku. Światła na drewnianych atrakcjach i na wielkim diabelskim kole lśniły na różne kolory rozjaśniając mrok lasu niczym lampki choinkowe. Dookoła dźwięczały głosy, śmiechy, rozmowy, ale dziewczyna nie mogła zauważyć ani jednej osoby od której miałyby one pochodzić. Nagle wszystkie hałasy ucichły i zostały zastąpione jedynie przez szum wiatru w koronach drzew. Mała dziewczynka poczuła straszliwą samotność i smutek miejsca, które teraz wydawało jej się zupełnie opuszczone. Do jej uszu zaczęły dochodzić pojedyncze dźwięki jakiejś melodii, jak zahipnotyzowana ruszyła w ich kierunku. Po kilkunastu krokach melodia stawała się coraz głośniejsza a Rei rozpoznała w niej znany motyw cyrkowy towarzyszący wchodzeniu pajaców na arenę. Oczom dziewczyny ukazała się karuzela z dużymi figurami koni kręcąca się wolno w takt muzyki, oświetlona przez migające kolorowe światełka. Kiedy Rei podeszła bliżej okazało się, że siedziała na niej dziewczyna o długich, kręconych, złotych włosach. Odwróciła głowę w kierunku Rei, uśmiechając się do niej.

- Rei-chan. Dołącz do nas. - poprosiła. Przerażona czarnowłosa odwróciła się z zamiarem ucieczki. W tamtej, kolejnej części snu nie była już małym dzieckiem, ale młodą, dorosłą dziewczyną. Złapały ją czyjeś ręce, unieruchomiły jej ciało. Rei próbowała z nimi walczyć, wyrwać się z ich uścisku, jednak bezskutecznie, ponieważ jej wrogowie byli zbyt silni a ona zbyt słaba. Otoczyli ją członkowie orszaku, który widziała poprzedniej nocy: gruba kobieta z brodą, pomalowane na kolorowo karzełki, akrobaci i połykacze ognia, trzynoga tancerka trzymająca na rękach psa o dwóch głowach. Dziewczyna próbowała krzyczeć, ale krzyk nie mógł opuścić jej ust.

Rei obudziła się gwałtownie, jednocześnie nabierając powietrza w płuca. Usiadła na łóżku chwytając się za głowę. Miała gorączkę, ciężko oddychała i była bardzo spocona. Gardło bolało ją tak jak podczas koszmaru.

- Cholerny koszmar. - pomyślała zaciskając pięści. Wiedziała, że jej sen nie był naturalny i ktoś nasłał go na nią próbując jej coś w ten sposób przekazać. Podnosząc głowę dziewczyna ze zdumieniem zauważyła, że była ciemna noc, a ona zamiast jednej godziny spędziła w łóżku prawie cały dzień. Wstając spojrzała na zegarek na którym widniał napis 1:19. Rei przypomniała sobie, że dokładnie o tej samej godzinie poprzedniej nocy była świadkiem przerażającego zjawiska. Podeszła do okna próbując je otworzyć, lecz bezskutecznie. Ktoś zadbał o to, aby tym razem nie mogła oglądać nocnego widowiska. Przez szybę dochodziły stłumione odgłosy śpiewanej rymowanki dziecięcej i śmiechy osób o trudnej do określenia płci. Wnętrze pokoju rozświetlane było co chwilę przez czerwone płomienie połykaczy ognia. Dziewczyna postanowiła działać i stawić czoła dręczącym ją widmom. Idąc do drzwi wyjściowych poczuła się słabo i zakręciło jej się w głowie, na dodatek zaczął ją boleć brzuch. Na korytarzu podbiegła do dużego okna, które również okazało się być zamknięte. Dziecięce śmiechy napełniły całą przestrzeń, ale były ciche jak szepty dochodzące z oddali. Rei patrzyła przez brudną szybę na przesuwające się po ulicy kolorowe kształty próbując dostrzec wśród nich złotowłosą dziewczynę ze snu. Była pewna, że słyszy swoje imię wypowiadane przez chór cichych głosików. Zbiegła po schodach do głównego hollu, lecz okazało się że frontowe drzwi także były zamknięte a na dodatek nigdzie nie widać było recepcjonistki ani kogokolwiek innego z obsługi hotelowej. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się na chwilę aby odpocząć.

- Cholera... - zaklęła trzymając się za bolący brzuch. Błąkała się po korytarzach usiłując znaleźć jakieś inne wyjście z budynku, które nie byłoby zamknięte na klucz. Pomyślała, że problem z drzwiami i oknami mógł mieć podłoże nadnaturalne i przygotowała ofuda, aby rzucić na nie zaklęcie. Nagle poczuła ze sobą czyjąś obecność i instynktownie się odwróciła.

- Nie opuszczaj tych murów! - usłyszała stanowczy głos. Stał przed nią łysy mężczyzna w czerwonej koszuli z krótkim rękawem i białych spodnich, ten sam który od dwóch dni wszędzie za nią chodził.

- Kim jesteś? - zapytała zdziwiona. Sięgnęła do kieszeni po swoje pióro do transformacji.

- Nie radziłbym. Jesteś w fatalnym stanie i nie miałabyś szans w bezpośredniej walce ze mną. A poza tym wirus, który w sobie nosisz żeruje na magii.

- Wirus? Magii? - dziewczyna była bardzo zdziwiona faktem, że mężczyzna wiedział o jej sekrecie.

- Kim ty jesteś? Co wiesz o tym co dzieje się za oknami? - krzyknęła.

- Niewiele, ale wystarczająco dużo by wiedzieć, że nie możesz się tam teraz znaleźć. - oznajmił cicho łysy.

- Chodź ze mną do mojego pokoju. Postaram się odpowiedzieć na wszystkie twoje pytania. - odparł.

Rei wahała się czy powinna zrobić to o co prosił ją nieznajomy, który w jednym miał rację - ledwo stała na nogach.

- Lepiej się pośpieszmy. Wpływ tego co dzieje się na ulicy jest tutaj największy. - łysy ponaglił dziewczynę.

- Dobrze. Pójdę z tobą. - Rei w końcu się zgodziła a mężczyzna wskazał jej drogę do swojego pokoju. Wnętrze pomieszczenia było identycznie urządzone jak każde inne w hotelu, czarnowłosa nie dopatrzyła się czegokolwiek, co mogłoby zdradzić kim był tajemniczy mężczyzna.

- Usiądź. - poprosił ją łysy.

Dziewczyna usiadła w fotelu, chwytając się za głowę rozpaloną od gorączki. Łysy wyjął z szafki nocnej butelkę whisky i dwa kieliszki. Nalał jeden kieliszek dla siebie spoglądając na Rei.

- Nie, dziękuję... - odpowiedziała czarnowłosa chwytając się za brzuch.

- Brzuch mnie boli... raczej niczego teraz nie przełknę. - dodała.

- Jak chcesz, twoja strata - powiedział łysy popijając ze szklanki.

- Wirus rozprzestrzenia się po twoim całym organizmie, będziemy musieli działać szybciej. - dodał.

- Obiecałeś, że odpowiesz na wszystkie moje pytania, więc kim jesteś? - Rei zapytała twardo.

- Znasz mnie. To ja przesłałem do ciebie sen o tym miejscu. - oznajmił spokojnie łysy. Dziewczyna była zaskoczona, ale nie odezwała się słuchając dalej.

- Nazywam się Dale Arthur Knight. Jestem międzynarodowym łowcą demonów. Podążając za tropem jednego z tych skurwieli dotarłem aż do Japonii. Myślałem, że będę mógł uporać się z nim szybko i wrócić do siebie, lecz niestety przeliczyłem się. - Mężczyzna przerwał, aby napić się Whisky.

- Demon za bardzo związał się z tym miejscem, wrósł w nie, był tutaj obecny przez wiele lat, przez co stał się częścią tego świata. Normalnie nie jest to możliwe dla tych popaprańców, chyba że ktoś skorzysta z ich pomocy, zaprosi ich do swojej rzeczywistości. Coś takiego musiało stać się tutaj...

- Co ja mam z tym wspólnego? - zapytała Rei.

- W odesłaniu demona pomocna jest osoba, która była przy jego przebudzeniu. - odparł mężczyzna patrząc Rei prosto w oczy.

- To chyba mnie z kimś pomyliłeś! Ja jestem tutaj po raz pierwszy w życiu i tylko dlatego, że miałam dziwny, proroczy sen, który podobno to ty na mnie nasłałeś! Przyjechałam tutaj przez ciebie!

- Coś mi się wydaje, że ktoś bardzo namieszał ci w pamięci... - oznajmił łysy. Rei przypomniała sobie Masanori i jego opowieść o tym, że kiedyś byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi. To co mówił Dale Knight mogło być prawdą, co bardzo przestraszyło dziewczynę.

- Kiedy pierwszy raz spotkałem się z demonem, spojrzałem do jego umysłu i zobaczyłem w nim trójkę dzieci: dwie dziewczynki i jednego chłopca. Wokół jednej z nich rozchodziła się aura magii, dzięki czemu mogłem nawiązać kontakt z jej teraźniejszą wersją i wysłać jej zaproszenie do tego miejsca. To musiałaś być ty. A tak przy okazji, to jak ci na imię?

- Rei, Rei Hino... - odparła dziewczyna.

- Ok, Rei... czuję gromadzącą się w tobie magię, może przydasz się do czegoś więcej niż bycia przynętą dla demona...

- Kim jest demon którego ścigasz? Co o nim wiesz? Czym była ta procesja, którą widziałam wczoraj w nocy? Dlaczego mnie śledziłeś? - dziewczyna zadawała kolejne pytania. Po chwili zamilkła chwytając się za głowę. Dale bardzo szybko się przy niej znalazł, dotknął dłonią jej rozpalonego czoła.

- Kurwa, chyba z 40 stopni... - odparł zaskoczony.

- Kiedy zaczęłaś się źle czuć?

- Nie wiem, zaraz po przyjeździe bolało mnie gardło. Myślałam, że to wina ulewy na której przemokłam, ale teraz widzę, że jest ze mną coraz gorzej... - oznajmiła dziewczyna dotykając brzucha.

- Jakie masz objawy?

- Ból gardła, gorączka, jestem osłabiona i oblewa mnie pot, w nocy miałam koszmarne sny a teraz jeszcze rozbolał mnie żołądek.

- Wyczuwam, że jest w tobie bardzo niebezpieczny wirus żerujący na magii, który powoli niszczy twoje ciało. Jeśli dostanie się do mózgu postradasz zmysły dziewczyno. Powstrzymałem cię przed użyciem tego przedmiotu który trzymasz w kieszeni, bo nie przeżyłabyś tego... Pamiętasz kiedy mogłaś się zarazić, spotkałaś dziwną osobę?

Rei zastanawiała się przez dłuższą chwilę a w końcu przypomniała sobie, że choroba złapała ją zaraz po spotkaniu ze staruszką.

- Nie jestem pewna... - odparła po minucie.

- Miałaś kontakt z kimś z korowodu w tym stanie?

- Nie... jedynie widziałam ich z okna... Ale w następny dzień znalazłam na ulicy dzwonek, który należał do jednego z clownów. Zaniosłam go do pokoju i kiedy próbowałam na nim użyć swoich zaklęć on po prostu rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Oczy Knighta zrobiły się okrągłe z przerażenia.

- Dotykałaś ich przedmiotu? - zapytał wypijając szklankę Whisky do dna. Rei wstała z fotela szykując się do wyjścia.

- Dokąd to? - spytał Dale.

- Bardzo boli mnie brzuch, muszę już iść. - odpowiedziała Rei kierując się do drzwi. Knight zagrodził jej drogę.

- Muszę się tobą zająć, bo rano będzie już dla ciebie zbyt późno. Siadaj na krześle!

- Ale...

- Siadaj na dupie!

Dziewczyna niechętnie zrobiła to o co ją poprosił.

- Zaczekaj tutaj, zaraz ci pomogę. - oznajmił łysy sięgając do zielonego plecaka leżącego w kącie pokoju. Wyjął z niego słoik z dziwnym płynem, Rei mogłaby przysiąc że substancja świeciła własnym wewnętrznym blaskiem. Mężczyzna podbiegł do czarnowłosej wręczając jej pojemnik.

- Wypij to! To woda świetlista, dzięki której byłem niewidzialny dla demona, ale chuj z tym! Ja cię tu sprowadziłem i to moja wina, że jesteś w takim stanie jak teraz! Pij ile tylko zdołasz!

Rei przystawiła słoik to ust i zaczęła pić. O dziwo, substancja jej smakowała. Dziewczyna postanowiła wracać do swojego pokoju, ale nagle poczuła, że odpływają od niej jej wszystkie siły życiowe. Straciła przytomność osuwając się na podłogę, na szczęście Dale Knight złapał ją ratując ją przed upadkiem. Mężczyzna odłożył dziewczynę na łóżko, a następnie sięgnął po kluczyk do pokoju który wypadł z kieszeni w jej spodniach. Postanowił zanieść ją do jej własnego łóżka, aby tam jej organizm w spokoju walczył z magiczną chorobą. Idąc po schodach na wyższe piętro spojrzał na okno za którym spacerowały ostatnie osoby z dziwacznego korowodu. Delikatnie ułożył dziewczynę na pościeli i podszedł do okna, które udało mu się z łatwością otworzyć. Wychylił się przez nie, jednocześnie wyjmując zza pasa rewolwer.

- Odpierdolcie się od niej! - krzyknął do karzełka, który jako jedyny pozostały z procesji przechadzał się po ciemnej ulicy. Człowieczek popatrzył na niego krzywo się uśmiechając. Dale wymierzył w niego swoją broń.

- Powiedz swojemu panu, że może się pierdolić! - krzyknął pociągając za spust. Z lufy broni wyleciała kula pokryta napisami w jakimś dziwnym, zapomnianym języku. Karzeł ugodzony kulą upadł na chodnik i skonał zamieniając się w rój różnokolorowych tasiemek. Łysy czując satysfakcję zamknął okno i skierował się do wyjścia.

- Spokojnych snów. - powiedział patrząc na Rei a następnie wyszedł jednocześnie gasząc światło w pokoju.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

Dale Arthur Knight obudził się punktualnie o piątej rano. Robił tak każdego dnia od ponad 15 lat, od kiedy pewien stary mistrz ezoteryczny nauczył go medytacji z udziałem mandali na powitanie każdego nadchodzącego dnia. Łysy mężczyzna siedział nago na podłodze a przed nim ustawiona była tablica z namalowanym wielkim kołem promieniującym we wszystkich barwach tęczy. Mandala pozwalała mężczyźnie komunikować się ze swym duchowym wnętrzem, intuicją dzięki której był w stanie wyczuwać każdą energię przenikającą fizyczną rzeczywistość, korzystać z pomocy dobrych bytów podróżujących w jego okolicy jak i chronić się przed demonami i innymi przejawami złej energii. Medytacja nie udała mu się, tak samo jak i poprzedniej nocy w hotelu. Aura demona sprawującego władzę nad okolicą była zbyt ciemna, aby delikatne światło ducha Knighta mogło ją rozwiać wprowadzając mężczyznę w pozytywny nastrój. On sam wiedział, że będzie musiał działać szybko i sprawnie aby miasto nie zostało nieodwracalnie skażone. W powrocie do rzeczywistości pomogło łysemu wspomnienie o Rei Hino, dziewczynie, którą poznał poprzedniego dnia. Łowca był bardzo ciekawy czy dziewczyna wróciła do zdrowia i jakie było jej samopoczucie. Postanowił spotkać się z nią jak najszybciej, aby porozmawiać dłużej i ustalić przyczynę jej amnezji oraz wydedukować, gdzie mogła się zarazić magicznym wirusem. Mężczyzna wstał z podłogi, podszedł do tablicy z mandalą i przykrył ją starannie płótnem. Przez chwilę stał przy uchylonym oknie, patrząc na ulicę i miejsce w którym poprzedniej nocy pozbył się jednego z dziwnych uczestników kolorowej procesji. Po porannej medytacji Dale Knight sprawdzał broń z którą nigdy się nie rozstawał. Pistolet wykonany ze stopu metalu znalezionego w meteorycie, który wieki temu wylądował w samym sercu Sahary, był utrzymany w idealnym stanie. Łowca nigdy nie pozwoliłby na to, aby na jego powierzchni pojawiła się choćby jedna rysa. Każdy pocisk w magazynku jego broni nosił inskrypcję w zapomnianym języku, czar na zawsze z nim związany, mogący przebić się przez iluzje magiczne i zniszczyć to co nie powinno należeć do materialnego świata. Mężczyzna był z siebie niezadowolony, w nocy nie mógł opanować swoich emocji co zaowocowało utratą jednego z cennych pocisków na nic nie znaczącego pionka w rękach złej potęgi z którą miał się zmierzyć. Na zewnątrz panowała ładna pogoda, dlatego łysy postanowił wyjść przed budynek. Zabrawszy załadowaną broń, opuścił ciasne mury pokoju hotelowego. Znalazł się w ogrodzie leżącym tuż przed wejściem do jadalni. Lekki wiatr powiewał liśćmi rosnących tam drzew i krzewów a gdzieś z oddali dochodziły uspokajające dźwięki górskiego strumienia. Dale założył ciemne okulary mające go ochronić przed drażniącymi oczy promieniami wyłaniającymi się zza chmur. Miejsce w jakim odpoczywał wyglądało pospolicie aż do bólu i nie wskazywało na wszystkie dziwaczne wydarzenia jakich był świadkiem odkąd przekroczył granice miasteczka. Dale wiedział jedynie, że czarnowłosa dziewczyna była kluczem do rozwikłania otaczającej go zagadki.

Arthur Knight spędził na rozmyślaniach prawie godzinę. Senne sylwetki mieszkających w hotelu osób przesuwały się wokół niego idąc z jadalni w kierunku wzgórz będących jedyną atrakcją turystyczną tamtego miejsca. W pewnym momencie mężczyzna zauważył zbliżającą się do niego dziewczynę. Rei była blada i wyglądała na bardzo osłabioną, ale pomimo tego delikatnie uśmiechnęła się widząc swego nowego znajomego.

- Usiądź tutaj. - łysy zaproponował wskazując na puste krzesło. Rei bardzo chętnie spełniła jego prośbę.

- Dziękuję za wczorajszą pomoc. - powiedziała patrząc na czarne okulary mężczyzny.

- Nie ma sprawy. Jak się czujesz?

- To co dałeś mi do wypicia, naprawdę na mnie podziałało. Gorączka ustąpiła i przeszły mi wszystkie bóle. Nadal jest mi bardzo słabo i zupełnie nie mam apetytu. Ale... jeszcze raz dziękuję.

- Nie dziękuj mi. Jesteś kluczem do pokonania mojego wroga i dlatego muszę cię chronić. - Knight oznajmił jednocześnie zdejmując okulary.

- Nadal nie rozumiem jaka jest moja rola w tym wszystkim, ale myślę, że mogę ci zaufać. Posłucham co masz do powiedzenia i pomogę ci dowiedzieć się co się tu tak naprawdę dzieje.

- Dobrze że tak szybko się dogadaliśmy. Chcesz się czegoś napić, zjeść?

- Mówiłam, że nie mam apetytu. Odpuszczę sobie jeszcze przez parę godzin.

- Jak chcesz.

- Słuchaj... czy to co mi dałeś... zniszczyło tego wirusa? Jestem już zdrowa? - dziewczyna zapytała ściskając w dłoni pióro do transformacji.

- Nie jesteś! Wirus jest tylko uśpiony! Mówiłem ci o tym wczoraj w nocy! Nie potrafisz słuchać?

- Miałam czterdzieści stopni gorączki. Szczegóły rozmowy mogły mi umknąć, nie sądzisz?

- Tak, tak... wirus może usunąć tylko jego twórca jeśli wyrazi na to ochotę, albo zniknąć wraz ze śmiercią twórcy. W innym przypadku nie da się go zniszczyć żadnymi środkami. Dlatego zapomnij o używaniu swoich mocy i unikaj kontaktu z fizycznymi manifestacjami demona jak ognia. Chyba, że chcesz stracić rozum.

- Skąd tyle wiesz o tym wirusie? I skąd masz pewność, że zaatakowało mnie właśnie to?

- Widziałem wiele podobnych przypadków w czasie moich podróży. Widziałem człowieka, zniszczonego przez tego wirusa, nie był to zbyt przyjemny widok. Mam pewność, bo czuje w tobie jego kumulującą się energię, zupełnie tak jak w tamtym nieszczęśniku wiele lat temu.

- Co się z nim stało? - Rei spytała zaciekawiona.

- Nie chcesz tego wiedzieć. - Dale odparł niechętnie ponownie zakładając swoje czarne okulary.

- A ty nie chcesz mi o tym opowiedzieć. - Dziewczyna wiedziała, że niczego nie wyciągnie ze swojego rozmówcy i nie miała ochoty usłyszeć o tym jakie straszliwe męczarnie mogą ją spotkać. Popatrzyła na grubą kobietę otwierającą okna jadalni. Upał wolnym krokiem zbliżał się do okolic hotelu tak jak każdego innego dnia wizyty czarnowłosej.

- Jeśli chcesz, abym z tobą współpracowała, musisz powiedzieć mi znacznie więcej. Najlepiej wszystko co wiesz. Zacznij od tego, skąd wiedziałeś o mojej tajemnicy i w jaki sposób byłeś w stanie porozumieć się ze mną przez wizję. Nie lubię sytuacji w których ktoś wie wszystko, skrywa tajemnicę a ja nie mam pojęcia o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

- Wczorajszej nocy pamięć musiała ci nieźle szwankować. Mówiłem ci w jaki sposób się z tobą skontaktowałem. Zajrzałem we wspomnienia demona i ujrzałem twarze tych, których on zobaczył chwilę po swoim przebudzeniu. Ten demon posiada zdolność dostrzegania prawdy i dlatego spostrzegł, że otaczała cię aura pradawnej energii, chociaż ty sama się wtedy jeszcze nie przebudziłaś. Mam rację?

- Tak. A jak się ze mną skontaktowałeś? Jesteś telepatą?

- Nie... nic z tych rzeczy. Czy łysy facet musi być od razu telepatą? - mężczyzna oznajmił z uśmiechem wskazując na swą błyszczącą skórę na czaszce.

- Mam iskrę Żywego Płomienia z Marsa, ziarnka z potężnej świątyni wznoszącej się w czerwonych piaskach w pradawnych czasach Złotego Millenium. Skontaktowałem się z inną iskrą tej istoty tkwiącą w twoim wnętrzu.

- Jesteś niedoinformowany. - Rei odparła śmiejąc się.

- Chodziło ci chyba o Srebrne Millenium. Podobno doskonale wiesz kim jestem a robisz takie błędy. - dodała.

- To ty jesteś niedoinformowana. Czy zastanawiałaś się kiedyś skąd wzięła się moc tkwiąca w magii twojej i twoich przyjaciółek? Nie zastanawiałaś się dlaczego wasze wcześniejsze wcielenia od zawsze miały takie rzeczy jak niekończące się źródła energii, korytarze prowadzące poprzez czas i przestrzeń? Srebrne Millenium było tylko cieniem innej wspanialszej epoki, echem między-wymiarowego królestwa, które opanowało czas, przestrzeń, energię i życie. Nie miewasz snów o potędze, wołających z dawno zapomnianego świata? Marsjański Ogień to jeden z cudów zrodzonych w tamtych czasach. To żywa istota, świadomość kosmiczna przekraczając granicę przestrzeni i czasu. Płonąca w tym czego już nie ma i co dopiero będzie. Niestety do naszego eonu przetrwały jedynie iskry jego dawnej piękności. Masz szczęście nosić jedną wewnątrz siebie.

- Jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć w to co opowiadasz. Wydaje mi się, że wymyślasz to wszystko na poczekaniu. Ładne słownictwo i niezła wyobraźnia.

Dale wstał z krzesła, okrążył mebel tak, aby znaleźć się jak najbliżej dziewczyny, po czym nachylił się nad jej głową. Rei odwróciła się w stronę jego twarzy.

- Tyle widziałaś i nie chcesz uwierzyć we własną przeszłość. - powiedział.

- Jak będziesz sama w ciemnym pokoju, poproś ogień tkwiący w twoim umyśle, aby opowiedział ci o tych dawno minionych czasach. Przekonasz się, że mówię prawdę. - dodał.

Mężczyzna powrócił na swoje krzesło. Spojrzał na twarz czarnowłosej surowym wzrokiem.

- I poważnie porozmawiaj z jedną z was. Ona nie mówi wam całej prawdy. Nigdy nie mówiła.

Rei nie chciała już dłużej kontynuowania dyskusji na temat swoich przeszłych wcieleń i obecnych znajomych z człowiekiem, którego poznała kilka godzin wcześniej. Wiedziała, że był on niezwykłym mężczyzną gdyż wcześniej pomógł jej korzystając ze środków których ona sama nie rozumiała. Jednak pradawna historia wątpliwej prawdziwości nie była temat pierwszej ważności. Liczyła się przeszłość sprzed kilkunastu lat, jej amnezja, dziwaczna procesja nawiedzająca tamto miasteczko oraz demon, który podobno był za to wszystko odpowiedzialny. Powstrzymanie go było dla dziewczyny ważne, bo czuła się strażniczką chroniącą planetę przed tego rodzaju niebezpieczeństwami.

- Dobrze. Zostawmy to na razie, bo są pilniejsze sprawy. Z czym mamy do czynienia? Co wiesz o tym demonie?

- Niewiele. Mówiąc prawdę, nigdy nie spotkałem go osobiście. Zresztą nie jestem pewien, czy ma on jakąkolwiek materialną formę. Spotkałem tylko jego manifestację, mężczyznę o imieniu Matheus. Natknąłem się na niego w Europie, podróżował z małą grupą cyrkową, sama wiesz, kobieta z brodą, jakiś siłacz, parę zwierząt, naprawdę nic ciekawego. Okazało się, że porywał dzieci z miasta w sobie tylko znanym celu. Bardzo łatwo udało mi się go pokonać, ale dopiero wtedy naprawdę się zdziwiłem. Jego trupa nie była realna, rozpłynęła się w powietrzu jak tylko ten gnój stracił przytomność. Ku swojemu przerażeniu odkryłem, że dzieci i wszyscy inni ludzie, którzy mieli z nimi kontakt stracili kontakt ze światem, wyglądali tak jakby ktoś wyłączył ich umysły.

- Albo ukradł dusze. - dziewczyna wtrąciła się.

- Dokładnie. Co więcej Matheus także był dokładnie w takim samym stanie. Egzorcyzmy których nauczyłem się kiedyś w Watykanie zdradziły coś jeszcze bardziej niezwykłego. Facet był pod wpływem jakiegoś bardzo groźnego demona, istoty pochodzącej z pradawnego świata. I wówczas miałem chwilowy wgląd w umysł tej istoty, zobaczyłem w nim chwilę jego ponownego przebudzenia i próbę przejęcia kontroli nad trójką dzieci. Także i nad tobą droga Rei.

- Po pierwsze, ja zupełnie nie pamiętam tamtego wydarzenia. Po drugie, mówiłeś przed chwilą, że wszyscy których tamten potwór dotknął stracili swoją osobowość. Ja jakoś czuję i myślę normalnie, coś się tutaj nie zgadza.

- Może od dziecka byłaś chroniona przed Marsjański Płomień? Może ten demon nie był w stanie nad tobą zapanować?

- Może było dokładnie tak jak mówisz.

- Powiedz mi co się przytrafiło po tym jak przyjechałaś do tego miasteczka?

- Same dziwne rzeczy. Zaczęło się od tego, że idąc w ulewnym deszczu do hotelu minęłam jakiś dom w którym stara kobieta czekała na swoją wnuczkę. Niby nic ciekawego, ale na drugi dzień sprawy zaczęły przybierać dziwaczny obrót. Spotkałam jakiegoś chłopaka, który twierdził, że znałam go w dzieciństwie i spędzałam z nim wiele czasu. Wpadł na mnie już w drugim dniu mojej wizyty tutaj, nie jest to dziwne? Na dodatek okazało się, że dom który widziałam w nocy był w rzeczywistości opuszczony i nie było w nim żadnej starej kobiety. Później w nocy widziałam dziwaczną procesję i słyszałam jak ktoś wołał moje imię. A później wiesz co robiłam, bo mnie cały czas śledziłeś.

- Ten chłopak o którym mówisz, to ten sam z którym wczoraj przede mną uciekałaś?

- Tak, to on. Wtedy myślałam, że jesteś jakimś zboczeńcem.

- Pojawił się w odpowiednim czasie i odpowiednim miejscu, aby cię spotkać. Nie wydaje ci się to co najmniej dziwne?

- Zbiegi okoliczności się zdarzają. - dziewczyna odpowiedziała patrząc na przesuwające się po niebie chmury.

- Nie wierzę w nie. - odparł łysy.

- Nie wydaje ci się, że jest w jakiś sposób związany z wszystkim co się dzieje? - dodał.

- Nie wiem... wydaje się zupełnie normalny. Ale z drugiej strony, w dzień przed procesją nalegał abym zamknęła okno i wzięła środek nasenny. Tak jakby wiedział, co mogę zobaczyć, jeśli nie będę spała. Tak jakby chciał mnie przed czymś chronić. Poza tym w pierwszy dzień zaprowadził mnie do jakiegoś opuszczonego wesołego miasteczka. Lunapark i parada dziwaków cyrkowych w jednym dniu to chyba nie zbieg okoliczności?

- Tak jak mówiłem, nie wierzę w przypadki. Musisz uważać na tamtego chłopaka, dopóki nie będziesz wiedziała z kim naprawdę masz do czynienia. Co teraz zrobisz?

- Pójdę do domu tej staruszki, rozglądnę się tam, może trafię na jakiś ślad.

- A jeśli powiem, że to dla ciebie niebezpieczne, posłuchasz i nie pójdziesz tam?

- Nie. Wiesz o tym. - dziewczyna odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.

- A potem spotkam się z Masanorim i nacisnę go, aby opowiedział mi o przeszłości.

- Dobrze. Ale do tej rudery pójdę razem z tobą. Już raz uratowałem ci tyłek, lepiej jeśli tym razem będę bliżej.

- Jak chcesz. - Rei odeszła od stolika. Odwróciła się do łysego, aby za chwilę zniknąć w drzwiach wejściowych do hotelu.

- Widzimy się za pół godziny. - powiedziała kierując się w stronę klatki schodowej.

Rei, przygotowana do spotkania z nieznanym i uzbrojona w pudełko z ofuda oraz towarzyszący jej Dale Arthur Knight zbliżali się do starego domu w którym Rei schroniła się kilka dni wcześniej podczas deszczu i spotkała tajemniczą starą kobietę. Słońce znów wisiało wysoko nad horyzontem zalewając miasteczko nieprzyjemnym żarem. Dale stanął pod drzewem, aby chłód cienia zabezpieczył jego łysą głową przed gorącymi promieniami.

- To tutaj? Jesteś pewna? - zapytał.

- Tak. Byłam tu dwa razy.

- Nie wygląda jakby ktokolwiek gościł tu przez ostatnie kilkanaście lat. Musimy się rozejrzeć.

- Jak zamierzasz dostać się do środka? - dziewczyna zapytała patrząc na stare mury obrośnięte zielonymi roślinami.

- Tak. - odparł Knight podchodząc do drzwi. Silnym ruchem ręki zerwał przerdzewiałą kłódkę, która opadając na chodnik roztrzaskała się na kilka części. Mężczyzna szybko dostał się do środka domostwa wyjmując pistolet. Dziewczyna ostrożnie podążyła jego śladem. Wnętrze domu śmierdziało starością, było ciemne ze względu na okna zasłonięte drewnianymi deskami. Wszędzie leżały pajęczyny pokryte grubą warstwą kurzu.

- Co za syf. Człowiek odszedł i natura upomniała się o swoje. - Arthur skomentował wnętrze mieszkania.

- Dokładnie. Po co ci pistolet? - Rei zapytała wskazując na broń mężczyzny.

- Nie wiadomo czego się spodziewać. - odparł łysy.

- Ale pistolet, przeciw demonowi?

- Jego pociski mają wygrawerowane zaklęcia. Nie zniszczą go, ale zadadzą mu niezły ból.

Rei uchyliła drzwi prowadzące do następnego pokoju. Było tam jeszcze ciemniej i brudniej niż w pomieszczeniu, które przed chwilą opuściła. Dziewczyna podeszła do biurka stojącego pod ścianą, usuwając ze swej drogi kłębowiska kurzu i pajęczyn. Zauważyła ramkę ze zdjęciem jakiejś dziewczynki o blond włosach. Przyglądnęła się dokładnie obrazkowi a jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.

- Znam ją... pamiętam ją... nie wiem jak to możliwe, ale ją pamiętam... - powiedziała patrząc na swego towarzysza. Na zdjęciu była dziewczynka o niebieskich oczach i jasnych włosach uśmiechająca się promieniście.

- Zostaw to na swoim miejscu. Nadal nie wiemy z czym mamy do czynienia. - Dale podzielił się z Rei dobrą radą.

- Popatrz na to. - powiedział wskazując na ścianę pełną wycinków z gazet. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna wczytywała się w nagłówki artykułów. "Tragedia w wesołym miasteczku. Tragiczna śmierć dziecka w parku zabaw." "Wypadek dzieci. Jedno straciło życie." - wszystkie utrzymane były w podobnym tonie i dotyczyły tego samego wydarzenia. Rei rozglądnęła się dookoła zauważywszy, że znalazła się w pokoju dziecinnym. Na łóżku siedziała lalka o wielkości kilkuletniego dziecka. Miała złote, kręcone włosy i niebieskie oczy identyczne jak dziewczynka z fotografii. Była ubrana w taką samą niebieską sukienkę. Rei oparła się o zakurzony blat biurka.

- Wyjdźmy stąd. To miejsce napełnia mnie strachem i smutkiem. - powiedziała.

- Rozegrała się tutaj straszliwa tragedia. Albo nawet kilka tragedii. Mury przemokły łzami. - dodał Dale. Po krótkiej wizycie w kuchni i łazience, również zajętych przez pająki budujące swe konstrukcje i osiadający na nich kurz, oboje postanowili wejść do największego pokoju domu. Widząc to co kryło się za jego drzwiami, Knight odruchowo zacisnął dłoń na broni i kazał dziewczynie schować się za swoimi plecami. Na środku pomieszczenia leżały stare, wypalone świeczki oraz książki o prawie całkowicie spalonych kartkach. Na podłodze narysowany był okrąg otaczający inne symbole geometryczne. Od razu wiadome było, że przeprowadzono tam jakiś mroczny i zakazany rytuał.

- Co tu się działo? To tutaj ktoś zaprosił demona do tego świata? - Rei spytała przygotowując swe kartki z zaklęciami.

- Nie. To strefa przemiany a nie wrota. Tutaj ktoś został poddany transformacji. Może to być nawet nie związane z tym którego szukamy. I schowaj swoje ofuda. Mówiłem, ci że nie powinnaś ich jeszcze używać.

- Dobrze, dobrze... - Rei zgodziła się niechętnie.

- Znalazłeś coś co mogłoby wytłumaczyć spotkanie ze zjawą? - zapytała.

- Nie, ale wiemy na pewno, że jakaś dziewczynka umarła i ktoś nie mógł się z tym pogodzić. Być może to pchnęło tamtą kobietę do nawiązania kontaktu z demonem i sprowadzenia go do tego świata. Prawdopodobne jest też to, że to demon był odpowiedzialny za śmierć dziecka a kobieta użyła magii, zmieniła się w coś potwornego tylko po to, aby się na nim zemścić.

- Jednym słowem pojawiło się więcej zagadek a nie ma żadnych odpowiedzi. - Rei podsumowała całą rozmowę.

- Tak, wyjdźmy stąd, bo tak jak powiedziałaś wcześniej, to miejsce jest przesiąknięte smutkiem i łzami. I może też ogromną nienawiścią.

Kiedy oboje opuścili ruderę, przywitało ich południowe słońce królujące nad miastem.

- Teraz postaram się spotkać się z Masanorim i wypytać go o wszystko co wie. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie mnie oszukiwał tak jak do tej pory.

- Chcesz, aby cię osłaniał?

- Daj spokój, to tylko jeden chłopak.

- Pozory mylą, możesz być w niebezpieczeństwie.

- Nie. Nie chcę aby on ciebie widział. On uważa cię za zboczeńca, który cały czas za mną łaził. Lepiej będzie, jeśli spotkam się z nim sama.

- W porządku. Jak chcesz. Ale bądź czujna. I musisz wrócić do hotelu przez nocą, inaczej nie będę cię mógł ochronić.

- W porządku. - Rei oddaliła się od mężczyzny machając mu na pożegnanie. Wyjęła telefon komórkowy i próbowała połączyć się z numerem, który poprzedniego dnia dostała od chłopaka.

- Masanori? To ty? - zapytała, gdy po drugiej stronie linii ktoś się odezwał.

- Posłuchaj, czy moglibyśmy się dzisiaj spotkać?

- Rei, cieszę się, że dzwonisz. Kiedy? - chłopak jej odpowiedział.

- Nie wiem, najlepiej jak najszybciej. Muszę z tobą porozmawiać o czymś bardzo ważnym.

- No dobrze, możesz przyjechać do mnie, do domu?

- A skąd mam wiedzieć gdzie mieszkasz! Nigdy tam nie byłam. - dziewczyna powiedziała głośno, zwracając na siebie uwagę jakiejś spacerującej kobiety.

- Rei... ach tak... przecież ty o wszystkim zapomniałaś... gdzie teraz jesteś?

- Przed domem starej kobiety, blisko kawiarni w której się ostatnio spotkaliśmy.

- Wsiądź w autobus. Tutaj jest tylko jedna linia więc się nie zgubisz. Przejedź trzy przystanki a na czwartym wysiądź. Będę na ciebie czekał. Dzięki, że zadzwoniłaś.

- Ok, do zobaczenia. - Rei odparła przerywając połączenie. Podeszła pod przystanek, tak jak Masanori ją poinstruował. Czekała na autobus kilkanaście minut, ukrywając się przed żarem słońca pod niewielkim drewnianym daszkiem przystanku. Dziewczyna myślała o tym, co zobaczyła w opuszczonym domu starej kobiety, próbowała sobie przypomnieć twarz dziecka o złotych włosach, które spotkała w swoim śnie poprzedniej nocy. Autobus podjechał blisko przystanku natychmiast otwierając drzwi. Kierowca wychylił się przez okno, aby ponaglić Rei pogrążoną w rozmyślaniach.

- Wsiadasz, czy nie? - powiedział machając ręką.

- Tak.. tak, przepraszam. - dziewczyna bardzo szybko wbiegła do wnętrza pojazdu. Było tam tak samo gorąco jak na ulicy a na dodatek panował tam okropny zaduch. Rei zauważyła, że oprócz niej i kierowcy, autobusem podróżowała tylko jedna starsza kobieta. Dziewczyna usiadła na drugim końcu pojazdu. Nie miała ochoty na rozmowę z kimkolwiek, dlatego wolała zachować od nieznajomej taki dystans dla którego prawdopodobieństwo przypadkowej pogawędki było najmniejsze z możliwych. Westchnęła przypominając sobie swoją długo i niewygodną podróż do miasteczka. Rei liczyła kolejne przystanki mijane przez maszynę, oczekując tego, który jako jedyny miał dla niej jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Popatrzyła przez szybę poszukując znajomej twarzy chłopaka. Po kilkunastu minutach, doczekała się jej widoku, co oznaczało, że dotarła do celu swej wycieczki. Szybko opuściła blaszane wnętrze z trudnym do wytrzymania gorącym mikroklimatem i znalazła się na otwartej przestrzeni gdzie, jak się szybko okazało, wiał lekki wiatr przynoszący ulgę wszystkim skąpanym w letnim upale.

- Cześć Rei! Szybko tutaj trafiłaś. - Masanori podszedł do dziewczyny.

- Jakoś nie było trudno.

- Jak się czujesz? - chłopak zapytał wyrażając lekkie zaniepokojenie.

- Znacznie lepiej niż wczoraj. Chyba niedługo całkowicie wyzdrowieję.

- To świetnie.

- Masanori, musimy o czymś porozmawiać. To bardzo ważne.

- Dobrze, mówiłaś o tym przed chwilą. Pójdziemy do mnie do domu i wszystko mi opowiesz, dobrze?

- Zgoda, skoro przyjechałam tutaj w tym gorącym pudle, to już nie mam wyboru. Daleko stąd mieszkasz?

- Nie, nie daleko. Kilka minut spaceru. Chodź ze mną.

Masanori i Rei bardzo szybko dotarli do mieszkania chłopaka. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się wewnątrz nie zauważając niczego niezwykłego. Widziała typowe umeblowanie: stół, krzesła, łóżko, jakąś szafkę z książkami. Chłopak poprosił ją, aby usiadła na kanapie a on sam poszedł do kuchni po coś do wypicia. Kiedy wrócił, dosiadł się do dziewczyny.

- Dzięki, że zdecydowałaś się mnie odwiedzić.

- Pewnie powiesz, że powinnam znać to miejsce bo spotykałam się tutaj jak byliśmy dziećmi?

- Nie, raczej nie. Nigdy u mnie wcześniej nie byłaś. A przynajmniej ja tego nie pamiętam.

Rei lekko uśmiechnęła się słysząc jego komentarz. Po chwili spoważniała.

- Masanori, przepraszam, że będę mówić prosto z mostu, ale muszę to wiedzieć. Odpowiedz na moje pytania, proszę. - powiedziała.

- Oczywiście, co chciałabyś wiedzieć? - Masanori spytał nie spodziewając cię co dokładnie dziewczyna miała na myśli.

- Fakt, że wpadłam na ciebie w pierwszym dniu mojej wizyty tutaj, to nie był przypadek, prawda?

- O co chodzi? Oczywiście, że to przypadek. Skąd miałbym wiedzieć, że pojawisz się w naszym mieście? - chłopak odpowiedział śmiejąc się.

- Tylko, że ja nie za bardzo wierzę w przypadki. Dlaczego kazałeś mi usnąć i zamknąć okno tamtej nocy? Dlaczego tak dziwnie zareagowałeś jak opowiedziałam ci o moim śnie? Co tu się dzieje Masanori? Co przede mną ukrywasz? Proszę, odpowiedz mi bo nie ma czasu na podchody.

Czarnowłosy chłopak wstał z kanapy.

- Rei! Czy ty się na pewno dobrze czujesz? O czym ty mówisz?

- Dobrze wiedziałeś co mogło się stać w nocy. Wiedziałeś o dziwacznej procesji nawiedzającej to miasteczko, kim oni są? Skąd się tu wzięli? - dziewczyna także wstała z kanapy. Zaczęła się denerwować.

- Rei, co ci się dzieje? - Masanori wyglądał na zatroskanego stanem zdrowia koleżanki.

- Kim była dziewczynka, która bawiła się z nami? Co się z nią stało? Czy ona mieszkała w tym opuszczonym domu? Co zdarzyło się, gdy byliśmy dziećmi?

- Rei, lubię cię bo mam o tobie doskonałe wspomnienia z dzieciństwa. Ale tym razem naprawdę przegięłaś. Zmieńmy temat, proszę.

- Nie zmienię! Wczoraj przechodziłam piekło przez kontakt z tą procesją. Wczoraj w nocy byłam chora, potwornie chora i nie wiadomo co by się ze mną stało gdyby ktoś mi nie pomógł. A ty ostrzegałeś mnie przed zimnem w nocy. Chciałeś mi coś przekazać, ostrzec mnie?

- Tego już za wiele. Nie wiedziałem, że masz kłopoty z głową. Nie pozwolę sobie abyś gadała takie bzdury w moim domu i to jeszcze skierowane do mnie. Nie mam ochoty dłużej z tobą rozmawiać. Naprawdę. Rei, wyjdź z mojego domu, proszę cię. - chłopak powiedział bardzo stanowczo. Rei dostrzegła niepokój w jego głosie.

- Dobrze, jak chcesz. I tak dowiem się o co w tym wszystkim chodzi z twoją pomocą lub bez. Do widzenia i dzięki za wczorajsze spotkanie w kawiarni. Myślałam, że będziemy mogli zostać przyjaciółmi, ale cóż... czasami mylę się co do ludzi. - dziewczyna podeszła do drzwi.

- Nie przychodź do mnie więcej. - Masanori powiedział jej na do widzenia.

- Nie mam takiego zamiaru. - Rei dodała na zakończenie rozmowy i wyszła z mieszkania chłopaka. Masanori oparł się o drzwi.

- Próbowałem cię chronić, ty głupia... - wycedził przed zaciśnięte zęby.

Rei leżała na plecach patrząc w sufit. Znowu nie mogła usnąć. Jej bezsenność mogła mieć kilka przyczyn, jak sama się domyślała, począwszy od najbardziej przyziemnych takich jak gorąca, letnia noc nie dająca wytchnienia, poprzez zdenerwowanie wynikające ze wszystkiego co ją ostatnio spotkało, a w szczególności z niecałkiem udanej rozmowy ze swoim dawnym znajomym, aż po nadnaturalne przyczyny jak wpływ demona mieszkającego gdzieś w okolicy albo choroby, która uśpiona wciąż mogła być zagrożeniem dla jej życia. Dziewczyna po raz kolejny zajęła swój umysł patrzeniem na cienie drzew przesuwające się po ścianach i suficie w rytm wiatru i nadawaniu im imion i ukrytych znaczeń. Nie chciała po raz kolejny oglądać dziwnej gry świateł za oknem, słuchać mrożącej krew w żyłach rymowanki i szeptów powtarzających jej imię. Miała nadzieję, że dziwaczne zjawisko nie pojawi się kolejnej nocy. Przypomniała sobie poranną rozmowę z Arthurem o Złotym Millenium i marsjańskim Żywym Płomieniu. Uśmiechnęła się na samą myśl, skąd mężczyzna wymyślił takie bzdury, ale po chwili dotarło do niej, że skoro on wiedział o jej zdolnościach i przeszłości to w jego opowieści mogło tkwić ziarno prawdy. Przypomniała sobie jak łysy mężczyzna wspomniał o cząstce marsjańskiego płomienia, który tkwił w jej wnętrzu. Ogień ten miał być żywą istotą, przekraczającą granicę czasu i przestrzeni. Czy właśnie dlatego od dziecka miała nadnaturalne zdolności, wizje o tym co miało się dopiero wydarzyć, prorocze sny? Czy dlatego była w stanie widzieć to co było niedostrzegalne dla innych nawet przed swoją pierwszą transformacją? Dale mówił także, że podczas medytacji będzie mogła dotrzeć do ognia w jej wnętrzu, będzie mogła z nim porozmawiać, poznać go bliżej. Dziewczyna wiele razy medytowała, ale ani razu nie pomyślała o swoim ogniu jak o żywej istocie, nigdy nie próbowała nawiązać z nim dialogu. Zamknęła oczy próbując wpaść w trans, zagłębić się w samej sobie, dotrzeć do iskry, która miała egzystować gdzieś głęboko wewnątrz jej duszy. Wyciszyła umysł ze wszystkich myśli, odcięła się od bodźców słuchowych dochodzących zza okna i z wnętrza innych pomieszczeń w hotelu. Wyobraziła sobie siebie unoszącą się nago w bezkresnej pustce, wypełnionej chłodem kontrastującym z ciepłem otaczającym jej fizyczne ciało. Całość jej umysłu opanowana była przez jedną myśl: wydobycie z siebie iskry Płomienia i nawiązanie z nim kontaktu. Przez chwilę czasu wydającą się ciągnąc w nieskończoność, nie działo się zupełnie nic. Rei była uparta, nie przerywała swej medytacji i to się jej opłaciło. Pod jej złożonymi dłońmi, w miejscu serca, pojawił się blask. Początkowo niewielki i bezkształtny, bardzo szybko przybrał żywoczerwoną formę palącego się ognika. Rei poczuła wyraźnie czyjąś obecność, bliskość jakiejś bezcielesnej inteligencji.

- Kim jesteś? Czy ty byłeś ze mną przez cały czas? Towarzyszyłeś mi całe życie? - zapytała. Ogień delikatnie zamigotał rozświetlając przestrzeń dookoła ciała dziewczyny. W tym samym momencie do umysłu Rei zaczęły napływać wizje, obrazy przeszłości. Widziała siebie miotającą kulę ognistą, obserwowała płonącego ptaka lecącego na spotkanie z przeciwnikiem. Czuła jak w jej dłoniach tworzą się ogniste dyski, jej mięśnie rąk reagowały tak jakby napinała płomienny łuk. Przypomniała sobie wszystkie swoje zaklęcia i wówczas uświadomiła sobie, że od dawna wiedziała o tym, że ogień którego używała jako oręża był czymś znacznie więcej niż tylko czarem ofensywnym, był częścią jakiejś prastarej wiedzy tajemnej, które zginęła eony temu.

- Teraz rozumiem. - powiedziała uśmiechając się do samej siebie. Dale Knight nie oszukał jej. Istniała zatem szansa, że opowieść o Złotym Millenium również mogła okazać się prawdą.

- Czy ty naprawdę widzisz poza czas i przestrzeń? - zapytała samej siebie szukając odpowiedzi w podświadomości.

- Jeśli tak, to pokaż mi proszę co wydarzyło się gdy byłam małą dziewczynką. Co robiłam w tym mieście wiele lat temu? Muszę znać prawdę. - mówiła zanurzając dłonie w płomieniu tańczącym przed jej twarzą. Usłyszała dziwny sygnał, elektroniczny odgłos dochodzący z oddali, gdzieś z zupełnie innego świata. Dźwięk stawał się coraz głośniejszy aż w końcu dotarł do płomienia, rozwiewając go niczym potężna wichura. Rei gwałtownie wróciła do rzeczywistości. Otrząsając się z chwilowej dezorientacji zdała sobie sprawę, że dźwięk miał bardzo przyziemne źródło. Jej telefon komórkowy dzwonił na biurku. Kiedy dziewczyna go odebrała, okazało się, że to Masanori chciał się z nią skontaktować.

- Jest środek nocy! - dziewczyna nie była zbyt zadowolona przerwaniem medytacyjnego transu.

- Rei, musisz mnie posłuchać! Jesteś w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie! Nie powiedziałem ci całej prawdy, nie powiedziałem ci co się tak naprawdę wydarzyło wtedy w parku! Ta kobieta... ta kobieta chce się na tobie zemścić! To ona wszystko zaplanowała... ja byłem częścią tego wszystkiego... Rei, wybacz mi proszę!

- Jaka kobieta? O czym ty mówisz? Mów wolniej, bo nie jestem w stanie niczego zrozumieć!

- Nie ma na to czasu! Rei, oni już tutaj są! Twój przyjazd rozpoczął wszystko, nie da się tego zatrzymać! Rei, uciekaj stąd póki jeszcze możesz! Rei... - połączenie z chłopakiem zostało przerwane. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała co robić. Bała się, że Masanori był w niebezpieczeństwie, nie chciała aby coś się mu stało, nawet po tym jak ją wcześniej potraktował. Była wojowniczką, nie mogła unikać walki tylko dlatego, że wystawienie się na bezpośrednie działanie magii groziło atakiem wirusa, uśpionego głęboko we wnętrzu jej ciała. Zabrała plecak z magicznymi kartkami i wybiegła z pokoju, nawet nie trudząc się zamykaniem drzwi. Było przed jedenastą w nocy, dlatego dziewczyna miała nadzieję, że uda jej się złapać autobus i dotrzeć na czas do mieszkania chłopaka. Biegła poprzez pogrążony w mroku krajobraz pełen latarni rzucających na chodnik słupy zimnego światła i kałuż w których odbijały się neony pobliskich kawiarni. Okolica była wyludniona, obok Rei przejechały jedynie dwa osobowe samochody. W tym samym czasie, Dale Knight wiedziony odwiecznym instynktem postanowił sprawdzić co działo się z jego nową koleżanką. Kiedy dotarł do piętra na którym leżał jej pokój, zacisnął pięści ze złości. Otwarte drzwi zwiastowały, że dziewczyna nie posłuchała jego ostrzeżeń i sama wyszła w nocy z hotelu.

- Kurwa! Ty idiotko! - zaklął wracając po swoją broń.

Duży autobus zatrzymał się przy przystanku a Rei bardzo szybko zajęła miejsce na jednym z siedzeń na samym końcu pojazdu. Tym razem była samotną pasażerką. Patrzyła na okolicę poprzez brudną szybę na której co chwilę malował się blask latarni. Podróż trwała dłużej niż w dzień, ale być może jedynie tak się jej wydawało. Spoglądając przez okno, Rei zauważyła, że krajobraz jaki miała przed oczami nie przypominał zupełnie tego co pamiętała z poprzedniego dnia. Było coraz ciemniej bo pojazd skierował się na peryferia miasteczka, porośnięte przez gęste lasy. Dziewczyna bardzo się zdenerwowała, wstała z fotela a następnie podbiegła do kierowcy.

- Przepraszam, ale wydaje mi się, że to była linia jadąca do miasta, czy coś się zmieniło? - zapytała. W tym samym momencie kierowca odwrócił się do niej i okazało się, że miał głowę koguta. Rei odsunęła się od niego o krok.

- Cholera! Wpakowałam się w sam środek bagna. - pomyślała.

Kierowca zaczął na nią gdakać a drzwi do pojazdu otworzyły się. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała jak się zachować, ale ponaglania dziwnego człowieka ptaka sprawiły, że szybko znalazła się na zewnątrz. Rei miała dwa wyjścia: wrócić do autobusu i do dziwnej istoty siedzącej za jego kierownicą, albo iść w nieznane w samo serce mrocznego lasu. Zdecydowała się na drugą możliwość, wiedząc że konfrontacja z kogutem mogła doprowadzić do walki magicznej, której się obawiała. Idąc wzdłuż ścieżki, dziewczyna uświadomiła sobie, że krajobraz był jej dziwnie znajomy. Po chwili przypomniała sobie swój sen. Pamiętała jak biegła za jakąś małą dziewczynką uciekającą w ciemnych zaroślach, wszystko wydawało jej się wtedy bardzo realistyczne, jakby przeżywała pogoń na jawie, w pewnego rodzaju transie a nie w marzeniu sennym. Stwierdziła ze zdumieniem, że ścieżka niezwykle przypominała okolice o jakich śniła. Przywołała w myślach dalszy ciąg jej koszmaru. Wiedziała, że sen mógł okazać się proroczy, ale nie przestała podążać przed siebie. Okazało się, że dotarła do wejścia do opuszczonego lunaparku, ale wkrótce zauważyła, że nie był do końca opuszczony. Kiedy dziewczyna przekroczyła bramę, światła na stojącej w oddali karuzeli zapaliły się, podobnie jak oświetlenie diabelskiego młyna oraz rozpadających się ruin roller coastera. Gdzieś z wnętrza drewnianych atrakcji zaczęła dochodzić muzyka, gwar uliczny, śmiech dzieci i dorosłych, nawoływania jakiegoś pracownika. Wszystko w jednej chwili dźwiękowo ożyło, nabrało kolorów wśród czerni nocy. Niestety głosy były jedynym co rejestrowały zmysły dziewczyny, nie pojawił się wokół niej ani jeden człowiek, gość lunaparku, zupełnie tak jakby wszystkie efekty dźwiękowe były odtwarzane z ukrytego gdzieś magnetofonu. Wkrótce okazało się, że Rei nie była sama, tajemnicze postacie zaczęły zbliżać się do niej z różnych części parku. Dziewczyna zauważyła bardzo grubą kobietę z ciemnym zarostem, osiłka o ogolonej głowie i dziwnie krzywym wyrazie twarzy, karlicę w białej sukience trzymającą dwugłowego psa, kilku klaunów ubranych w postrzępione stroje, patrzących na czarnowłosą spod przyklejanych, okrągłych nosów, trzynogą tancerkę palącą papierosa, tańczących w oddali połykaczy ognia i żonglerów. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że te niecodzienne indywidua nie mają wobec niej zbyt dobrych zamiarów. Wyjęła z plecaka ofuda przygotowując się do obrony. Jeden z pajaców oraz otyła kobieta byli coraz bliżej, prawie dotykali jej ciała.

- Rin, pyou.. - Rei chciała zaatakować ich swym zaklęciem, ale poczuła ogromny ból głowy. Upadła na kolana chwytając się za czoło a jej plecak wraz z magicznymi kartkami wylądował w błocie. Postacie zbliżyły się do niej na wyciągnięcie ręki, zaczęły ją okrążać, kołysać się, jak gdyby zapraszając ją do jakiejś dziwacznej zabawy. W głowie Rei panował mętlik, myśli kotłowały jej się jedna nad drugą. Dziewczyna słyszała kogoś powtarzającego jej imię, rymowankę pozbawioną jakiegokolwiek sensu szeptaną przez chórek dziecięcy.

- Mogłam posłuchać Knighta. - pomyślała.

W tym samym czasie do drzwi Masanoriego zapukał łysy łowca demonów. Stał pod jego mieszkaniem, uderzając w drzwi coraz głośniej i głośniej. Musiał spotkać się z chłopakiem i postanowił, że nie będzie ustępował zanim tamten się nie obudzi. Był gotów zniszczyć drzwi tylko po to by dostać się do środka. Masanori otworzył mu po kilku minutach.

- O co chodzi? Kim jesteś człowieku? Nie wiesz która jest godzina. - zapytał rozespany.

- Gdzie jest Rei Hino? - Dale zapytał stanowczo.

- Kto? A skąd ty ją znasz? Skąd ty mnie znasz? - Masanori był bardzo zdziwiony. Albo tylko udawał ignorancję.

- Nie mam czasu na rozmowy? Ona jest w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie! Może nawet zginąć, a wszystko przez ciebie!

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz człowieku! Daj mi spokój! - chłopak krzyknął próbując zamknąć drzwi i pozbyć się natręta.

- Zadzwoniłeś do niej w środku nocy oszukując ją! Nie udawaj niewinnego, mam wszystko nagrane! - Arthur nie rezygnował.

- Wiem o wszystkim! - dodał. Masanori wyglądał na bardzo zmieszanego. Nie wiedział jak się zachować a w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy.

- Ty niczego nie rozumiesz! Musiałem to zrobić, musiałem... cykl musiał się już zakończyć, inaczej ona nie pozwoliła by mi normalnie żyć! Już tak dalej nie mogłem! - Chłopak zakrył twarz dłońmi.

- Dobrze. Koniec gadania! Idziesz ze mną i pokażesz mi gdzie ona jest, zrozumiano! - Łysy powiedział bardzo stanowczo. Nie krył ogromnej niechęci jaką żywił do swego rozmówcy.

- Nie, ty niczego nie rozumiesz! Nie mogę tam pojechać!

- Źle się zrozumieliśmy, To nie była prośba! - Knight wyciągnął chłopaka z mieszkania kierując się w stronę klatki schodowej.

Rei ostatkiem sił, przezwyciężając ból głowy i dziesiątki głosów krzyczących w jej umyśle wstała na równe nogi. Odepchnęła od siebie jednego z pajaców cyrkowych rzucając się do ucieczki. Jej nogi były jak z waty a wszystko dookoła wirowało jak na karuzeli. Muzyka grająca w uszach dziewczyny stawała się coraz szybsza i głośniejsza, zwariowana, zupełnie pozbawiona rytmu. Rei pomyślała, że nadchodzi koniec a wirus przed którym ostrzegał ją łysy mężczyzna ostatecznie trafił do jej mózgu. Uśmiechnęła się na myśl o tym, że udało jej się przeżyć inwazję z kosmosu, przybyszów z przeszłości i przyszłości a została pokonana przez kilku cyrkowych dziwaków. Miała nadzieję, że Arthur Dale Knight ją wkrótce pomści i zabije każdego z dziwacznej grupy.

Dale i Masanori zbliżali się do autobusu zaparkowanego na skraju lasu w jeepie łysego mężczyzny. Na ich drodze pojawił się człowiek z głową koguta. Piał próbując ich przestraszyć, ale Dale zamiast tego przyśpieszył maszynę. Człowiek ptak musiał odskoczyć w krzaki, aby uchronić samego siebie przed przejechaniem i szybką śmiercią. Rei klęczała na brudnej ziemi a wokół niej zgromadziła się grupa dziwacznych postaci. Ich twarze przesuwały się przed oczami dziewczyny niczym obrazy na zniszczonej przez czas taśmie filmowej a muzyka , śmiechy i głosy w głowie nasiliły się, wypierając jej własne myśli.

- O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? - pomyślała, gdy do jej oczy zaczęła napływać rzeka łez. W tym samym momencie na placu pojawił się jeep łysego łowcy demonów. Masanori rozejrzał się dookoła. Przestraszył się widząc postacie, które były stałymi rezydentami jego koszmarów a kolorowa, świetlista sceneria ruin sprawiła, że miał ochotę rzucić się do ucieczki. Dale Knight wybiegł z samochodu.

- Zostawcie ją, skurwysyny! - krzyknął wyjmując broń.

- Powiedziałem zostawcie ją! - wycelował do jednego z grubych klaunów i pociągnął za spust. Pajac cyrkowy został przeszyty magiczną kulą i padł martwy. Arthur wystrzelił po raz drugi, tym razem do połykacza ognia. Raniona postać zatoczyła się a chwilę później wybuchła jasnym płomieniem. Dziwaki cyrkowe przerażone gwałtowną śmiercią kolegi odsunęły się od Rei. Część z nich uciekła w popłochu chowając się za drewnianymi budynkami.

- Na co czekasz! - łysy krzyknął na chłopaka, który obserwował wszystko co działo się dookoła niego bez najmniejszego ruchu.

- Idź po nią! Wynosimy się stąd! - wrzasnął po raz kolejny. Masanori podszedł do dziewczyny, pomógł jej wstać a następnie zaprowadził ją do samochodu. Dale spojrzał na czarnowłosą przelotnie.

- Rei, co ci się dzieje? - Spytał Masanori. Ona nie odpowiedziała mu, nawet nie spojrzała w jego stronę ukrywając wzrok za czarnymi włosami.

- Co się jej stało! - Masanori zwrócił się do łowcy.

- Wpływ złej magii dotarł do jej mózgu. Być może przybyliśmy odrobinę za późno. - Odparł łysy patrząc jak Rei chowała twarz w dłoniach tak jakby chciała uciec gdzieś lub ukryć się przed całym światem. Samochód mężczyzny ruszył w drogę powrotną pozostawiając za sobą dziwaczne światła i głosy dawno minionego parku rozrywki, przywróconego do życia przez jakąś bardzo mroczną, prastarą potęgę. Rei nadal miała przed oczami tańczące twarze dziwacznie wyglądając ludzi a jej umysł wypełniony był przez kakofonię dźwięków wśród których rozbrzmiewało wielokrotnie powtarzane jej własne imię.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4**

Z ciemnych chmur sunących wolno po nocnym niebie zaczęły spadać pojedyncze krople deszczu. W krótkim czasie intensywność opadów gwałtownie wzrosła a mżawka przekształciła się w prawdziwą ulewę. Grube krople uderzały o karoserię samochodu a strumienie wody spływały po wszystkich szybach pojazdu. Pomimo sprawnych wycieraczek, widoczność na drodze była prawie zupełnie zerowa. Łysy mężczyzna zdawał się tym nie przejmować, zachowując dużą prędkość jazdy. Chciał jak najszybciej oddalić się od lasu w którym Rei została zaatakowana przez fizyczne manifestacje pradawnego demona. Dziewczyna siedziała skulona na tylnym siedzeniu, unikała wzroku mężczyzn i zdawała się nie reagować na żaden bodziec wewnętrzny. Masanori towarzyszył jej, także milcząc. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to on był odpowiedzialny za bardzo zły stan fizyczny i psychiczny dziewczyny a dodatkowo obawiał się łysego łowcy demonów, który siłą wyciągnął go z bezpiecznej kryjówki mieszkania i zabrał w sam środek zjawiska straszącego go przez kilka ostatnich lat swojego życia. Dale Arthur Knight wypatrzył czarne jak smoła sylwetki kompleksu przemysłowych budowli przecinające nocne niebo plątaniną rur podtrzymywanych przez skomplikowany system prętów i kratownic. Miejsce było martwe i od wielu lat opuszczone, zaciemnione przez czerń nocy i strugi wody lejące się z nieba. Łysy zaparkował samochód w miejscu, gdzie ogrodzenie otaczające kompleks rdzewiało przewrócone w deszczowym błocie. Wybiegł z auta rozglądając się dookoła. Zaklął coś pod nosem, bo deszcz uciążliwie padał na jego twarz i łysą głowę.

- Wejdźmy do środka! Jesteśmy tak daleko od miasta, że nie wyczuwam już wrogiej aury tego lunaparku! - krzyczał pokazując na uchyloną bramę prowadzącą do hali przemysłowej. Kiedy po minucie nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, wrócił pod samochód. Masanori stał przy otwartych drzwiach, był całkowicie przemoczony, patrzył na Knighta ze strachem w oczach. Łysy zauważył, że jedna ręka chłopaka trzymała dłoń Rei. Dziewczyna klęczała w błocie, jej ubranie było przemoczone i brudne od mokrej gleby. Patrzyła na własne kolana a jej mokrymi włosami potrząsał zimny wiatr.

- Co ty z nią robisz? - Dale wrzasnął na chłopaka.

- Ona... nie chce się ruszyć... chciałem aby poszła z nami. - Masanori powiedział, jednocześnie pociągając Rei do siebie. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna nie stawiała oporu, straciła równowagę i upadła prosto w kałużę. Dale Knight podbiegł do chłopaka i uderzył go z całych sił w twarz. Masanori zachwiał się, a chwilę później przewrócił w strumień brudnej ziemi jaki utworzył się przez padający od wielu minut ulewny deszcz.

- Nie widzisz, że ona nie może sama chodzić? Nie widzisz, że trzeba jej pomóc? - Łysy krzyczał patrząc na byłego kolegę Rei leżącego w śmierdzącym strumieniu. Sam podszedł do Rei, aby pomóc jej wstać i wziąć ją na ręce.

- Rusz się i chodź ze mną! Ten budynek był kwaterą mieszkalną dla robotników mieszkających w tych zakładach! Schowamy się tam przed ulewą a ty znajdź jakieś suche prześcieradła lub coś podobnego. Ona nie może jeszcze bardziej się rozchorować. Zrozumiałeś?

- Tak... - odparł Masanori podnosząc się z upadku w błoto. Wszyscy trzej wkroczyli do wnętrza budynku. Łysy znalazł jakieś większe pomieszczenie, które w przeszłości było prawdopodobnie świetlicą lub innym miejscem spotkań towarzyskich mieszkańców domu a Masanori udał się na poszukiwania czegoś co miało zapewnić dziewczynie ciepło. Dale Knight położył Rei na kanapie, po czym sam usiadł na stole bilardowym z potarganą tkaniną. Znajomy Rei bardzo szybko odnalazł koce w jednym z pokojów mieszkalnych.

- Wyjdź stąd! - krzyknął na niego łysy gdy tylko zabrał mu tkaniny. Kiedy chłopak nie reagował, powtórzył swoje polecenie.

- Wynoś się stąd. Skrzywdziłeś ją wystarczająco! Nie chcę abyś na nią patrzył!

Masanori posłuchał go opuszczając pomieszczenie. Udał się w losowo wybranym kierunku, gdzieś do wnętrza budowli. W tym samym czasie Dale Knight zdjął mokrą koszulę i spodnie Rei a następnie okrył dziewczynę brązowym kocem. Czarnowłosa zdawała się nie wiedzieć co się z nią działo, poddawała się każdemu ruchowi łysego mężczyzny niczym szmaciana lalka. Jej wzrok był pusty, nie wyrażający żadnych emocji, na jej skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Dale Knight zauważył, że dziewczyna trzęsła się z zimna. Był to dobry znak, bo jej ciało nadal reagowało na bodźce ze świata zewnętrznego. Mężczyzna okrył ją dwiema kolejnymi warstwami koców. Nie chciał nawet zastanawiać się co działo się w jej umyśle, jakie koszmarne wizje musiała przeżywać będąc niszczoną przez magiczny wirus. Dale wiedział, że nie było dla niej innego ratunku jak zadziałanie na ukryty we wnętrzu dziewczyny magiczny płomień. Jeśli, tak jak przypuszczał, ogień ochronił ją przed złą magią, gdy była małą dziewczynką, wierzył, że to mogło znów się wydarzyć. Musiał tylko pobudzić go do działania, wyrwać z wieloletniego uśpienia. Wyjął ze swojego plecaka mały, czerwony kamień po czym zbliżył go do twarzy czarnowłosej kobiety. Trzymał go przez kilka minut nieruchomo oczekując na jakąkolwiek reakcję. W pewnym momencie klejnot zaczął fosforyzować ciepłym blaskiem, a jego temperatura zwiększyła się. Arthur nie przerywał swego działania, zignorował nieprzyjemne uczucie gorąca jakie pojawiło się w jego palcach. Twarz Rei została oświetlona przez czerwoną poświatę a dziewczyna bardzo powoli otworzyła oczy. Zdawała się zauważać płomień formujący się w dłoni łysego mężczyzny, ale jej wzrok nadal był nieobecny i obojętny na wszystko co działo się dookoła.

- Nie ma wyboru. Wiedziałem, że będę musiał się z nim kiedyś rozstać. - pomyślał Dale przybliżając kamień blisko twarzy Rei. Wewnątrz klejnotu uformował się tańczący płomień, który niezwykle szybko przeskoczył na skórę dziewczyny, aby po chwili wniknąć do wnętrza jej ciała. Łysy wstał z podłogi, popatrzył na swą pacjentkę po raz ostatni ponieważ szykował się do poważnej rozmowy z jej dawnym znajomym.

- Pozostaje jedynie czeka

i liczyć na to, że moja teoria była prawdziwa. - powiedział. Spojrzał na okno aby przekonać się, że ulewny deszcz nadal padał poza murami budynku.

- Teraz sobie pogadamy. - powiedział udając się na poszukiwania czarnowłosego chłopaka.

Łysy przeszedł przez korytarz prowadzący do sąsiadującej z hotelem robotniczym hali fabrycznej. Za oknami, które w przeważającej większości pozbawione były szyb, padał ulewny deszcz i wiał nieprzyjemnie brzmiący wiatr. Pomieszczenie było ogromne, pełne zardzewiałego sprzętu którego najważniejszym przedstawicielem była ciągnąca się przez całą długość hali martwa linia produkcyjna. Nad przenośnikiem taśmowym wisiały ramiona nieczynnych robotów i innych urządzeń, z których sterczały różnego rodzaju kable. Ponad głową mężczyzny była ogromna suwnica ze zwisającym przerdzewiałym hakiem. Arthur rozglądał się dookoła szukając osoby dla której znalazł się w środku mechanicznego cmentarzyska. Wypatrzył go na drugim końcu hali, stojącego przodem do jednej ze ścian na której mieściło się duże okno z strzaskanymi szybami. Natychmiast do nie go podszedł.

- Teraz powiesz mi wszystko co wiesz. - powiedział do niego stanowczo.

- Nie mam zamiaru rozmawiać z nieznajomym, który wyrwał mnie ze snu w środku nocy. Nie mam zamiaru drugi raz uczestniczyć w grze której zasad zupełnie nie rozumiem. - odparł Masanori nie odwracając się do łysego.

Dale wyjął pistolet, przeładował go i skierował w tył głowy chłopaka.

- Dla ciebie to gra? Dziewczyna może w każdej chwili umrzeć a ty boisz się o własną skórę? Powiesz mi wszystko co wiesz i jeśli to nie spodoba mi się to... - mężczyzna powiedział zaciskając zęby.

- Zabiję cię. - dodał głosem pozbawionym emocji. W tym samym momencie Masanori odwrócił się a światło wyglądającego zza chmur Księżyca oświetliło łzy płynące po jego twarzy.

- Kim jesteś, żeby mnie oceniać? Dlaczego tak jej bronisz skoro jeszcze wczoraj nie znaliście się a ona myślała, że ją śledziłeś? Jak możesz mnie osądzać po kilku dniach spędzonych w tym miejscu! Nie żyłeś w koszmarze przez kilkanaście lat, tak jak ja! - chłopak wykrzyczał.

Łysy opuścił broń. Wiedział, że nie będzie musiał jej używać.

- Powiedz mi co łączy cię z tym wszystkim co dzieje się dookoła nas. Jaka jest rola twoja i Rei? Jeśli nie będziesz mnie więcej oszukiwał, może będę mógł pomóc ci wyrwać się z tego koszmaru.

- Jedyna droga wyjścia z koszmaru prowadzi przez lufę twojej broni. Próbowałem i to wiele razy... ale ona mi na to nie pozwoliła. Nie pozwoliła mi stąd odejść nawet w taki sposób. - Masanori przestał mówić, aby złapać oddech.

- Czy ona... czy ona przeżyje? - spytał.

- Nie wiem, zrobiłem wszystko co mogłem, aby jej pomóc. Teraz tylko od niej zależy czy będzie w stanie i czy zechce do nas wrócić.

- Jeśli mógłbym jej jakoś pomóc...

- Nie. Powiedziałem ci przed chwilą, że reszta zależy tylko i wyłącznie od niej samej. Pomożesz jej, jeśli powiesz mi wszystko co wiesz o tym demonie. - Łysy schował broń opierając się o przenośnik taśmowy. Czarnowłosy uspokoił się, usiadł na drewnianej skrzyni, wyraźnie zmęczony wszystkimi wydarzeniami i poczuciem winy.

- Dobrze. Nie wiem dokładnie co się wtedy wydarzyło. Nie pamiętam tego, być może dlatego że był to dla mnie ogromny szok albo ona nie chciała, abym zbyt wiele wiedział i po prostu wymazała mi pamięć. Zresztą nieważne... mówiłem prawdę. Naprawdę znałem Rei kiedy byliśmy małymi dziećmi. Bawiłem się razem z nią kiedy przyjeżdżała do naszego miasteczka.

- Rei nie pamięta cię. - oznajmił łysy.

- Być może jej pamięć jest w jeszcze gorszym stanie niż moja. Nie wiem. Bawiłem się wtedy nie tylko z Rei, ale także z Mei, wnuczką kobiety mieszkającej w domu niedaleko drogi prowadzącej do naszego miasta. Kiedy wybieraliśmy się do wesołego miasteczka nic nie zapowiadało tragedii, która zamieniła moje życie w koszmar. Nie pamiętam szczegółów, jedynie obrazy, dźwięki i uczucie ogromnego żaru. Wybuchł pożar, nie wiem z jakiego powodu i zostaliśmy odcięci od reszty ludzi. Ja, Rei i Mei. Pamiętam, że bardzo się bałem, nie mogłem oddychać, wydawało mi się, że spalę się żywcem. Udało mi się uciec, Rei i ja wydostaliśmy się z gorącego piekła. Niestety Mei nie miała tyle szczęścia. Opadająca belka odcięła jej drogę do wyjścia i ona... udusiła się, albo spaliła, nie wiem, nie pozwolono nam dojść do zwłok, które kilka godzin później strażacy wyciągnęli z rumowiska. Miasteczko pogrążyło się w żałobie. Każdy smucił się śmiercią dziecka, ale jej babcia... jej babcia nie pogodziła się ze stratą. Parę lat później ona... sprowadziła ją z powrotem... nie pytaj mnie w jaki sposób, ale tak się stało. Wskrzesiła ją, a przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało. Naprawdę nie sprowadziła Mei, ale coś strasznego... coś przepełnionego złością. Pewnej nocy wracając do domu natknąłem się na grupę cyrkową tańczącą na środku ulicy a wśród nich była Mei. Dorosła kobieta, zupełnie nie przypominająca dziecka, które zginęło w pożarze. Była odmieniona, przepełniona nienawiścią. Chciała się na mnie zemścić, bo to przeze mnie i Rei poszła w tamten dzień do parku rozrywki. Nękała mnie w każdej chwili gdy byłem sam. Doprowadzała mnie do szaleństwa i prób samobójczych na które mi nie pozwalała. Próbowałem walczyć z jej trupą, na próżno. Później powiedziała mi, że znalazła sposób, aby odnaleźć Rei i sprowadzić ją tutaj. Mówiła, że Rei jest teraz specjalną osobą i nie będzie mogła zemścić się na niej tak łatwo jak na mnie. Dlatego powiedziała, że jeśli spotkam się z Rei i rzucę na nią specjalnie przygotowany czar, ona da mi spokój i pozwoli wyjechać z tego przeklętego miasta. Zgodziłem się nie myśląc o konsekwencjach, chciałem aby mój koszmar wreszcie się zakończył.

- A więc to ty zaraziłeś Rei magicznym wirusem?

- Nie mam pojęcia. Wykonywałem tylko polecenia Mei, nie wiedziałem, że ona będzie chciała tak szybko zabić Rei! Myślałem, że będzie ją dręczyć tak samo jak mnie przez te wszystkie lata. Gdybym wiedział...

- Zrobiłbyś dokładnie to samo, bo jesteś cholernym tchórzem i egoistą! Arthur przerwał mu w pół zdania.

- Ona zagrała nami jak pionkami w jakiejś cholernej grze. - dodał po chwili.

- Nami? - Masanori zdziwił się.

- Jestem tak samo winny tego co się stało Rei, jak i ty. Spotkałem wysłannika tamtej kobiety i to on pokazał mi wizję was jako dzieci. Chciałem koniecznie dopaść tego drania, dlatego skontaktowałem się z Rei przez sen, aby sprowadzić ją do tego miejsca. Wierzyłem, że ona będzie kluczem do rozwiązania zagadki i pokonania demona. Tak naprawdę zrobiłem dokładnie to co chciała tamta kobieta. Nie jestem teraz ani krok bliżej jej zniszczenia a dziewczyna... nie wiadomo czy dożyje do świtu. - Czując ogromną złość, łysy zacisnął pięści.

- Wracam do lunaparku. Odnajdę tą kobietę, czy czymkolwiek teraz jest i ją zabiję. Za wszelką cenę. - powiedział szykując się do wyjścia.

- Zaczekaj. Rei będzie cię potrzebowała. Ona nigdy nie wybaczy mi po tym, co jej zrobiłem a ja nie mam zamiaru prosić ją o wybaczenie, bo na nie nie zasługuje. Ale ona będzie potrzebować pomocy, wsparcia. Musisz byc przy niej gdy odzyska przytomność. - Masanori oznajmił zatrzymując mężczyznę.

- Mam siedzieć na dupie i czekać? - odparł łysy.

- Poczekamy razem. Poczekamy na chwilę, kiedy Rei odzyska przytomność. - powiedział chłopak.

Rei nadal leżała na starej kanapie, okryta kocami i w takiej samej pozycji w jakiej zostawił ją łowca demonów. Nie była w stanie usłyszeć odgłosów dochodzących do niej ze świata zewnętrznego, ponieważ jej głowę wypełniały nakładające się na siebie rozmowy wielu nieistniejących osób, próbujące jedna przez drugą przekonać dziewczynę do swoich racji i zmusić, aby na zawsze porzuciła rzeczywistość pogrążając się w szaleństwie prowadzącym nieuchronnie do śmierci. Rei bała się otworzyć oczu, ale pomimo tego widziała przesuwające się różnokolorowe sylwetki istot. Nie była w stanie uciec, ukryć się przed straszliwym jazgotem i feerią kolorów tworzoną przez jej własny mózg. Straciła nadzieję na zakończenie się koszmaru, chciała zatonąć w cichej nicości. W pewnym momencie poczuła ciepło rozchodzące się po jej skórze na twarzy, wnikające w głąb jej ciała. Poczuła się bezpieczniejsza, tak jakby ktoś z zewnątrz dodał jej odwagi do walki z wewnętrznymi demonami. Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy. Widziała przed sobą tańczące widmowe sylwetki istot spotkanych przez nią poprzedniej nocy, śmiejących się z niej i szepczących jej imię. Bardzo się bała, jej ruchy zostały skrępowane przez irracjonalny strach. Ciepło bijące ze wewnętrznego światła sprawiło, że była w stanie podnieść przed siebie obie ręce. W tej samej chwili, wokół dłoni Rei zaczęły tańczyć płomienie a ich blask sprawiał, że widma stawały się blade, oddalone od umysłu dziewczyny. Ich śmiechy i bezsensowne rymowanki nie brzmiały już tak przerażająco. Dziewczyna poczuła, że będzie mogła przezwyciężyć niszczącą ją magię, jej zdolność myślenia wróciła. Rei skupiła się na płomieniu, który palił się wokół ciała i całą swą koncentrację włożyła w zwiększenie jego intensywności. Poczuła, że ogień miał własną świadomość, osobowość, która chciała ją ochronić przed zabójczym działaniem magicznego wirusa. Jedyne co dziewczyna musiała zrobić, to otworzyć przed nim swój umysł. Odetchnęła głęboko zapraszając go do wnętrza swojej duszy. W tym samym momencie zebrała się w niej ogromna siła i wiara w możliwość pokonania dręczących ją zjaw. Jej umysł zapłonął żywym ogniem, odpędzającym cienie, uciszającym ich nieprzyjemne głosy. Inteligencja stojąca za wirusem zdała sobie sprawę, że nie będzie w stanie już więcej kontrolować psychiki dziewczyny, postanowiła zmienić taktykę. Tym razem zaatakowała jej fizyczne ciało. Rei nie mogła chwycić oddechu, jej serce zaczęło bić mocno i boleć tak jakby miało za chwilę eksplodować, poczuła ogromny ból także w żołądku. Wstała z kanapy, ale wszystkie mięśnie w ciele zakłuły ją tak jakby ktoś wbił w nie tysiące małych igiełek. Dziewczyna krzyknęła, zacisnęła pięści tak mocno, że aż wbiła sobie paznokcie w dłonie. Na podłogę opadły krople krwi. Zamknęła oczy i bez zastanowienia wybiegła na zewnątrz. Ulewa nadał była tak ogromna jak wcześniej, gdy wysiadała z samochodu. Rei znów całkowicie przemokła, ale tym razem miała na sobie tylko bieliznę. W tym samym czasie, Dale i Masanori usłyszeli jej krzyk. Przestraszeni sytuacją spodziewali się najgorszego. Natychmiast pobiegli do pokoju w którym po raz ostatni zobaczyli dziewczynę. Niestety na kanapie leżały tylko koce.

- Gdzie ona jest? - spytał chłopak.

- Popatrz tam! - odparł łysy wskazując na uchylone drzwi. Ciemne niebo za oknami nagle pojaśniało, zrobiło się czerwone zupełnie jakby zajęło się łuną od pożaru w najbliższej okolicy.

- Co się dzieje? - Masanori patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany na czerwony blask bijący zza szyb.

- Lepiej tam chodźmy! - Łysy ponaglił go, jednocześnie wyjmując pistolet. Gdy obaj mężczyźni znaleźli się na zewnątrz, przywitał ich piękny i przerażający widok. Rei stała w odległości kilku metrów od budynku, wznosząc ręce ponad głowę. Była całkowicie naga a wokół jej ciała palił się intensywny, czerwony płomień. Jego blask był tak silny, że Arthur i Masanori musieli chronić oczy zasłaniając je dłońmi. Ogień stawał się coraz większy i większy, aż w końcu uformował się z niego wielki ognisty ptak. Po kilku minutach, które wydawały się mężczyznom trwać całą wieczność, płomienny miraż rozproszył się, aby po niedługim czasie całkowicie zaniknąć. Pozostała jedynie Rei stojąca w strugach deszczu. Dziewczyna miała na sobie swój strój sailor senshi a czerwony klejnot na jej diademie lśnił jasnym blaskiem.

- Jestem wolna. - powiedziała podchodząc do mężczyzn. Spojrzała na Masanoriego ze złością.

- Okłamałeś mnie! O mało nie umarłam! Wszystko słyszałam w gorączce! - krzyknęła. Zachwiała się i oparła o mokrą ścianę szarego budynku.

- Rei, chodź do środka, nadal jesteś bardzo osłabiona. - oznajmił Arthur.

- Połączyłam się z płomieniem, tak jak mówiłeś, ale... nadal nie mogę sobie niczego przypomnieć. - wyszeptała. Masanori chciał coś do niej powiedzieć, jakoś się wytłumaczyć, ale ona celowo unikała kontaktu z jego wzrokiem. Znów się zachwiała.

- Musisz się położyć. Musisz dać szansę płomieniowy, aby doprowadził twoje ciało do stanu przed zarażeniem. - łysy próbował namówić ją do odpoczynku. Dziewczyna uległa.

- Dobrze, wracajmy do środka. - odpowiedziała z wymuszonym uśmiechem. Kiedy mężczyzna razem z czarnowłosą przekraczali progi budynku, Masanori pozostał na zewnątrz, w strugach deszczu. Dale Knight odwrócił się w jego stronę.

- Na co czekasz! Jesteś z nami do końca. Naważyłeś sobie piwa, to teraz musisz je wypić! - krzyknął.

Rei położyła się na chwilę, po czym usnęła i przespała kilka godzin. Na zewnątrz deszcz przestał już padać a ciemność nocy ustępowała powoli jasności poranka. Rei nadal miała na sobie strój Sailor Mars, czuła się znacznie lepiej. Masanori nie próbował się do niej zbliżać a Arthur siedział przy jej łóżku.

- Rei, jak się czujesz? - zapytał.

- Dobrze, jestem też dziwnie zrelaksowana i uspokojona, zupełnie tak jakbym odzyskała jakąś część siebie.

- Pewnie tak się stało. Większa iskra płomienia wróciła tam gdzie jej miejsce.

- Chyba zacznę wierzyć w twoje Złote Millenium. - Dziewczyna usiadła na łóżku.

- Chcesz pozostać w takiej formie? Powinnaś oszczędzać energię, niewiadomo kto lub co może nas teraz zaatakować. - łysy powiedział wskazując na sailor fuku czarnowłosej.

- Nie mam zbyt dużego wyboru. W nocy spaliły mi się majtki. - odparła Rei. Knight zaśmiał się.

- Przestań. To wcale nie jest śmieszne!

- Dobrze, wiem o tym. Masanori! - Dale zwrócił się do chłopaka.

- Tak?

- Czy ona kiedykolwiek ukazała się albo była dla kogoś zagrożeniem w dzień?

- Nie, potrafiła wpływać na moją psychikę, ale nigdy nie pojawiła się w dzień osobiście.

- Dobrze. Możemy liczyć na chwilę spokoju. Wrócimy do hotelu po twoje rzeczy. Przebierzesz się i zabierzesz ze sobą ofuda. Mogą nam się przydać tam gdzie pójdziemy. - powiedział do Rei.

- Gdzie?

- Masanori opowiedział mi dokładnie kto odpowiada za ataki na ciebie. Wiemy skąd musimy zacząć nasze poszukiwania.

- Masanori? Ty mu wierzysz? Może znowu zaprowadzi nas w pułapkę! - Dziewczyna nawet nie spojrzała w kierunku chłopaka.

- Rzeczy nie zawsze są takimi, jakimi wydają się przy pierwszym ich spotkaniu. - odparł łysy.

- Dokładnie. Ktoś mówi, że jest twoim przyjacielem z dzieciństwa, bierze cię na kawę, nad rzekę a później rzuca prosto w objęcia jakichś cholernych dziwaków z cyrku! Nie wierzę w ani jedno jego słowo!

- Rei, załatwicie to między sobą, kiedy będziemy już bezpieczni. Na razie wszyscy jesteśmy w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie i musimy trzymać się razem, zrozumieliście?

- No dobrze... czego się od niego dowiedziałeś? - Rei spytała, znów ignorując chłopaka.

- Pamiętasz tamte wycinki gazet w chacie starej kobiety? Ta dziewczynka która wydawała ci się znajoma, Mei... naprawdę ją znałaś, w dzieciństwie bawiłyście się razem. Pewnego dnia w lunaparku spotkał was wypadek, ty i Masanori wyszliście z niego cało, ale Mei nie miała tyle szczęścia. Umarła.

- Nie mam pojęcia o kim mówisz, ale nie przerywaj.

- Jej babcia, kobieta którą prawdopodobnie spotkałaś w nocy, sprowadziła ją z powrotem do krainy żywych w jakiś mroczny, zakazany sposób. Ona wróciła, ale zmieniona, stała się demonem zemsty, który wykorzystał Masanoriego, ale także i mnie aby sprowadzić cię do tego miasta. Ona czuje do ciebie nienawiść, uważa że to przez ciebie umarła. Chce się zemścić i nie spocznie dopóki nie dopnie swego.

- Pięknie, ktoś kogo nie pamiętam, chce mnie zabić.

- Rei, kiedy połączyłaś się z Płomieniem i oczyściłaś ciało z wirusa, czy nie widziałaś czegoś z przeszłości, czegoś co mogłoby nam pomóc?

- Nie, mówiłam, że nie wiem kim była Mei, ani co zdarzyło się wiele lat temu, ale coś się we mnie zmieniło.

- Tak? - Łysy był zaciekawiony.

- Kiedy płomień wniknął w moje ciało, poczułam się pełniejsza, tak jakby jakaś pustka we mnie została zapełniona. Nie wiem, czy to dlatego że wyzdrowiałam, ale mam bardziej czysty umysł, jakoś łatwiej mi się myśli i kojarzy fakty. - dziewczyna podzieliła się z nim swoimi spostrzeżeniami.

- Świetnie, może z czasem wróci ci pamięć.

- Też bym chciała. Wolałabym wiedzieć z kim będę walczyć i o co.

Łysy wstał ze stołka, popatrzył na Rei i stojącego w oddali chłopaka. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem czyszcząc swoje czarne okulary.

- Wyjdę teraz na chwilę a wy macie się ze sobą dogadać. Macie na to czas do momentu kiedy Słońce wzejdzie ponad horyzont. - Dale oznajmił pokazując na szybę za którą widać było szarość nieba będącą ostatnim tchnieniem odchodzącej nocy. Wyszedł z pokoju trzaskając drzwiami. Dziewczyna rozglądnęła się dookoła zauważając wystrój pomieszczenia, stare szafy i krzesła i stojący na środku pokoju stół bilardowy z potarganym suknem. Milczała, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć a także nie mając ochoty na rozmowę z kimś kto całkowicie stracił jej zaufanie. Masanori zniecierpliwił się przeciągającą się ciszą i postanowił odezwać się pierwszy.

- Nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Wyjdę stąd. Niech tamten facet pomyśli, że się pogodziliśmy i będzie zadowolony, jeśli to dla niego takie ważne. Nie spotkamy się już więcej, żegnaj. - Chłopak podszedł do drzwi, chwycił za klamkę i wstrzymał się tak jakby oczekiwał na jakąś reakcję ze strony koleżanki.

- Na co czekasz? - Rei odezwała się.

- Nie chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego? Dlaczego posłałem cię prosto w objęcia demona? Dlaczego pomogłem w rzuceniu czaru?

- Jakikolwiek był tego powód, nie zmieni to faktu, że mi to zrobiłeś. Nie potrzebuję znać powodów. Prawdziwy przyjaciel, jak sam o sobie mówiłeś, nigdy nie zgodziłby się na coś takiego, nawet jeśli sam coś by przez to stracił.

- Każda noc od kilkunastu lat wyglądała tak samo, niekończący się psychiczny koszmar z udziałem tego potwora i jej dziwacznych pomocników. Myślisz, że nie próbowałem skończyć z tym inaczej. Chciałem zniszczyć ją, zniszczyć siebie, ale ani jedno ani drugie nigdy mi nie wyszło, ona mi na to nie pozwoliła. Gdybym miał jakikolwiek wybór... sam zabiłbym się magicznym wirusem.

- Miałeś wybór, mogłeś żyć w koszmarze albo powiedzieć mi o wszystkim i poprosić mnie o pomoc. Zresztą próbowałam coś z ciebie wyciągnąć, gdy zauważyłam że w tym mieście działy się dziwne rzeczy. Odrobina szczerości i może wspólnie udałoby nam się coś osiągnąć, pokonać ją a może uciec z tego miejsca. Ty wybrałeś łatwiejszą drogę, która nie uwolniła cię od niczego a pozbawiła przyjaciela. Jeśli twoje przeżycia były choć odrobinę podobne do tego co ja przechodziłam dzisiejszej nocy, to jestem w stanie zrozumieć twoją decyzję. Ale nie wybaczę ci tak łatwo.

- Rei, chyba powiedzieliśmy sobie wszystko co mieliśmy do powiedzenia. Wyjdę do Arthura Knighta. Słońce świeci przez okno, czyli możemy już wracać. - Chłopak uchylił drzwi. Rei wstała i do niego podeszła.

- Masanori, byłoby znacznie lepiej jakby nasza znajomość skończyła się na wspólnej wycieczce nad rzekę. Miałabym wtedy co wspominać. - powiedziała.

Łysy łowca demonów pojawił się w drzwiach.

- Wszystko załatwione? - spytał. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, kontynuował.

- Wracamy do hotelu. Musimy odpocząć a po południu jedziemy do domu starej kobiety. Rei, zabierz ze sobą ofuda a ty Masanori... nie próbuj uciekać przed odpowiedzialnością.

Rei, po powrocie do hotelu, przebrała się w czyste i suche ubrania, zabrała plecak pełen akcesoriów do walki z demonami a po krótkiej chwili odpoczynku postanowiła odwiedzić pokój swego znajomego. Dale zdziwił się widząc ją w drzwiach, ale był zadowolony, bo dziewczyna była gotowa do konfrontacji z jej przeszłością i trudnym przeciwnikiem.

- Dlaczego nie odpoczywasz? Wiele przeszłaś ostatniej nocy.

- Nie mogę usiedzieć na miejscu. Czuję się pobudzona i pełna energii, nowa moc jaką zyskałam w nocy znacznie mnie wzmocniła.

- Usiądź. - Łysy powiedział do niej, po czym sam spoczął na kanapie.

- Czy coś jeszcze się zmieniło? - zapytał.

- Tak... nie wiem tego na pewno, bo nie próbowałam, zresztą boję się tego robić... ale chyba jestem w stanie kontrolować płomienie nawet bez wcześniejszej transformacji. Jestem wewnętrznie przekonana, że gdybym teraz pomyślała o płomieniu to zjawiłby się na moje zawołanie.

- Spróbuj to zrobić. Nigdy się nie przekonasz jeśli nie zobaczysz tego na własne oczy.

- A jeśli coś się stanie? Jak podpalę hotel albo zranię cię?

- Nic się nie stanie. Po prostu pomyśl o czymś małym, nie mogącym nikogo skrzywdzić, wyobraź sobie jakiś kształt. - łysy zaproponował dziewczynie. Rei przestała mówić, skupiła się, w myślach próbowała skontaktować się z płomieniem. W pewnym momencie w jej otwartej dłoni pojawiła się miniaturowa kula wirującego ognia. Jej czerwony blask padł na jasno białe ściany pokoju hotelowego.

- To naprawdę działa! - dziewczyna ucieszyła się. Przez dłuższą chwilę obserwowała dziwny glob płomieni.

- Jesteś w tym dużo, dużo lepsza ode mnie. Od razu widać, że jesteś prawowitą właścicielką marsjańskiego płomienia. - Knight odparł patrząc na Rei z uśmiechem.

- Ty też to potrafisz?

- Potrafiłem, oddałem ci płomień, którego kontroli uczyłem się przez wiele lat.

- Straciłeś coś cennego...

- Nie szkodzi. On uratował ci życie a poza tym wrócił do swego prawdziwego domu.

- Arthur, powiedz mi co wiesz więcej o Złotym Millenium? Czym ono było, dlaczego upadło? Czy wszystkie moje koleżanki używają zdolności pochodzących z tamtych czasów? - Rei przekonała się, że mężczyzna nie oszukiwał jej, chciała dowiedzieć się od niego jak najwięcej.

- Prawdę mówiąc, wszystko to co wiedziałem, pochodziło ze snów jakie miewałem dzięki płomieniowi mieszkającemu w moim ciele. Wiem, że coś takiego istniało, ale nie znam żadnych znaczących szczegółów, przykro mi. Ale nie gadajmy już dłużej bo szkoda tracić czasu. Mamy demona do zabicia!

Dale wstał z kanapy, założył ciemne okulary i zabrał leżący na szafce nocnej pistolet.

- Dowiem się wreszcie o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. I nie dam się oszukać tak jak ostatnio.

- Dobrze, że jesteś czujna Rei, ale nie traktuj tamtego chłopaka tak chłodno. Wiem, że bardzo źle zrobił, ale ludzie są zdolni do strasznych rzeczy pod wpływem podszeptów sił nieczystych.

- Postaram się. - dziewczyna odpowiedziała niechętnie.

Późnym popołudniem, cała trójka spotkała się przed rozpadającym się domem starej kobiety, babki Mei. Pogoda była gorsza niż w poprzednich dniach, niebo zakryte było szarymi chmurami, ale nic nie zapowiadało nadejścia tak gwałtownej ulewy jak w nocy.

- Wchodzimy? - zapytała dziewczyna.

- Nie ma co na czekać. Miejmy to już za sobą. - odparł łysy.

- Też tak myślałem, wiele razy... ale potem sprawy przybierały dla mnie jeszcze gorszy obrót.

- Nie miałeś nas ze sobą. - odparł łysy.

- Pamiętaj tylko o jednym, jeśli spróbujesz znów zdradzić Rei, zabiję cię. - dodał z uśmiechem.

- Gdy ona wygra, nie będę takim szczęśliwcem. - odparł Masanori. Dziewczyna ruszyła w stronę drzwi, bo zniecierpliwiła ją wymiana zdań mężczyzn. Dale Knight wyprzedził ją i wyjmując pistolet, pierwszy przekroczył próg starej rudery. Wnętrze było tak samo martwe i ciche jak poprzedniego dnia, kurz zalegał na meblach, podłodze i ścianach.

- Nie podoba mi się tu. - powiedział Masanori.

- Idziemy do pokoju w którym nastąpiła przemiana. - odparł łysy. Wszyscy trzej znaleźli się w pomieszczeniu z dziwnymi, tajemnymi znakami narysowanymi do podłodze. Rei wyjęła swoje ofuda. Wstrzymała się z ich użyciem, ponieważ zaciekawiło ją coś w znakach, kształtach i symbolach widniejących na zakurzonych deskach.

- Arthur, mówiłeś że tamta kobieta sprowadziła swoją wnuczkę zza grobu. W takim razie, dlaczego symbole na podłodze oznaczają przemianę? Sam mi to wczoraj powiedziałeś.

- Chciałbym to wiedzieć Rei. Może działo się tu coś dziwniejszego niż byłem sobie w stanie wyobrazić, albo twój kolega nagadał nam jakichś głupot. - Łysy odparł patrząc na Masanoriego.

- Nie! Słyszałem o jej powrocie od niej samej tyle razy, że mógłbym ją tu wam zacytować! - Chłopak bronił się.

- Dobrze. Rei, czy mogłabyś użyć swoich czarów.

- Czekałam na to! - Czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Wyjęła kartki z ideogramami namalowanymi czarnym tuszem i szepcząc zaklęcia umieszczała je na ścianach i podłodze, w pobliżu kluczowych elementów symboli magicznych. Czarom Rei nie towarzyszyły żadne efekty dźwiękowe ani wizualne. Masanori wydawał się zawiedziony, ale tak naprawdę odetchnął z ulgą.

- Nic się nie stało? - Łysy zapytał dziewczynę.

- Nie wiem... zaczekaj. - Rei uciszyła go. Zamknęła oczy próbując wczuć się w atmosferę miejsca, wyłapać najmniejsze zmiany, które mogłyby świadczyć o tym że jej czary przyniosły oczekiwany efekt.

- Ktoś się pojawił... albo raczej coś. - oznajmiła czarnowłosa.

- Gdzie? - zdziwił się Masanori.

- Nie tutaj, gdzie indziej w domu... - Rei odparła.

- Chodźcie za mną! - dodała. Knight i Masanori poszli w kierunku, który wskazała Rei. Po kilku sekundach dotarli do małego pokoju, dokładnie tego samego w którym były wycinki z gazet o tragedii w cyrku, zdjęcie Mei i budząca grozę lalka rozpadająca się ze starości. Wszyscy stanęli jak zamurowani. Na łóżku siedziała stara kobieta. Trzymała na kolanach lalkę patrząc w jej martwe, szklane oczy.

- Co to jest? - Masanori krzyknął przerażony. Łysy uciszył go. Staruszka głaskała lalkę po włosach. Kiedy zauważyła, że oprócz niej w pokoju są jeszcze inne osoby, odwróciła się w ich stronę, jednocześnie przytulając kukłę.

- Mei-chan, przyszli do ciebie koledzy i koleżanka. Przywitaj się grzecznie. - odparła widmowa kobieta. Milczała przez chwilę po czym kontynuowała.

- Nie Mei-chan, nie wolno samej wychodzić z domu. Nie znamy ich zbyt dobrze, może to niegrzeczni koledzy? - znów przestała mówić.

- To bardzo niegrzeczni koledzy! - stara powiedziała ze złością.

- Rei, przygotuj się. - ostrzegł łysy.

- Mei-chan nie będzie bawić się z kimś takim! - zjawa krzyknęła rzucając lalkę w kierunku Rei i towarzyszących jej mężczyzn. Zabawka otworzyła martwe oczy a z jej ust wydobył się śmiech małej dziewczynki. Jej drewniane ręce zbliżały się do twarzy Rei. Dale był bardzo szybki, uderzył lalkę pięścią tak mocno jak tylko potrafił. Niestety, kiedy zabawka spadła na podłogę, odbiła się od niej i ruszyła tym razem w stronę łysego łowcy demonów. Rei pomyślała o swych nowych zdolnościach a w jej dłoni uformowała się ognista kula. Dziewczyna cisnęła nią w lalkę, pochłaniając ją natychmiast w ognistej eksplozji. Kiedy dymiące kawałki drewna opadły na podłogę, dookoła rozległ się przerażający krzyk dziecka.

- Co zrobiliście mojej małej Mei-chan! Co zrobiliście z nią potwory! - widmowa kobieta patrzyła na zwęglone drewno z przerażeniem. Schowała twarz w dłoniach i zaczęła płakać. Szok spowodował, że kobieta skupiła się na swoim bólu, chwilowo przestała bronić miejsca swej przemiany i pierwszego kontaktu z demoniczną siłą.

- Co tu się dzieje? - Masanori znów zapytał retorycznie.

- Wiem co muszę zrobić! - Rei powiedziała, myśląc na głos.

- Tak? - Łysy zdziwił się jej reakcją.

- Kiedy mój ogień dotknął tej lalki, zrozumiałam. Wiem w jaki sposób mogę odzyskać pamięć! Wiem co się tutaj wydarzyło! - dziewczyna była podekscytowana.

- Tamte wzory na podłodze. One rzeczywiście dotyczą przemiany, ale czasowej! Ona próbowała połączyć przeszłość z przyszłością, zabrać kogoś z odległego czasu a nie miejsca, ale najwyraźniej jej się to nie udało. Przemiana była potrzebna, aby w formie niematerialnej poruszać się wstecz wymiaru czasowego!

- Zadziwia mnie jak łatwo korzystasz z wiedzy płomienia dziewczyno. - Dale skomentował monolog czarnowłosej.

- Muszę zrobić dokładnie to samo, muszę cofnąć swoją świadomość w czasie do momentu w którym nastąpiła tamta tragedia! Będę jednak potrzebowała kogoś, kto bardziej pamięta tamte wydarzenia, aby był moim nawigatorem. - Rei spojrzała na Masanoriego.

- Pójdziesz razem ze mną, inaczej nie uda mi się i mogę zagubić się w strumieniu czasu.

- Co takiego? Mam znowu to przeżywać? - chłopak przestraszył się.

- To jedyna szansa na konfrontację z demonem i uwolnienie swego życia. Jesteś aż takim tchórzem, żeby to zaprzepaścić?

- Nie, pójdę z tobą. Co mam robić?

- Wróćmy do tamtego pokoju. Wykorzystam marsjański płomień, aby otworzyć bramę.

- A co ja mam robić? - spytał łysy.

- Pilnuj tego miejsca i nie pozwól, aby ktokolwiek naruszył bramę. Ona musi pozostać nietknięta zanim wrócę. Inaczej moja świadomość może przestać istnieć albo na zawsze zagubić się w strumieniach czasoprzestrzeni.

- Nie zawiodę cię. - odparł Arthur Knight.

Rei patrzyła na tajemnicze symbole wzoru narysowanego na podłodze tak jakby wyczytywała z nich jakieś tajemnicze znaczenie, które tylko ona mogła zrozumieć, ponieważ jej umysł łączył się z niezrozumiałym intelektem świadomości marsjańskiego płomienia. W pewnym momencie zmrużyła oczy, zupełnie jakby spodziewała się bardzo jasnego światła. W jej dłoniach pojawiły się dwa żywo czerwone ogniki, które dziewczyna rzuciła na podłogę. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, ogień nie zapalił drewna a zamiast tego usytuował się na wszystkich liniach tworzących piktogram, jakby były one wykonane z prochu lub jakiegoś innego łatwopalnego materiału. Po kilku minutach płomienie połączyły się w jeden, tworząc coś na kształt bramy. Rei popatrzyła na Masanoriego.

- Podaj mi rękę, nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu. - powiedziała.

- Co chcesz zrobić? - chłopak nie był zbytnio entuzjastycznie nastawiony do czegokolwiek o co Rei miała go poprosić.

- Nie pytaj o nic, tylko mi zaufaj. Weź mnie za rękę, bo musimy przekroczyć wrota razem!

- Mamy wejść w ogień?

- Nie gadaj tyle, tylko podaj mi rękę. Musimy zagłębić się w naszą przeszłość.

Masanori niechętnie uniósł rękę i podał ją dziewczynie.

- Zaufaj mi. - Rei powiedziała po raz kolejny. Wkroczyła, razem z chłopakiem, pewnym krokiem w płomienny portal. Zniknęła w nim pozostawiając łowcę demonów samego w nawiedzonym domu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział 5**

Rei i Masanori szli przed siebie wzdłuż bardzo niezwykłego korytarza. Otaczały ich ściany z wirujących płomieni a z podłogi wyrastały ogniste jęzory różnego kształtu i wielkości. Przejście zdawało się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, każdy jego metr wyglądał tak samo a wędrującym przez nie osobom wydawało się, że nie ruszają się z miejsca. Oboje stracili poczucie realności własnego istnienia, ich wzrok rejestrował tylko i wyłącznie gorejącą czerwień świata w jakim się znaleźli a inne zmysły zostały całkowicie wyłączone z użytku. Również propriocepcja zdawała się wariować, nie czuli własnych ciał, nie wiedzieli czy sami szli przez korytarz czy może obserwowali kogoś przez zasłonę z płomieni. Każdy krok zbliżał ich do celu podróży, każdy krok był skierowany w stronę przeciwną do strumienia czasowego, każdy ruch przenosił ich wstecz w czasie o minuty, godziny, dni, miesiące i lata. Ich ciała fizyczne, a być może jedynie ich reprezentacje w tamtym niezwykłym miejscu również się zmieniały. Ich ręce i nogi kurczyły się, sylwetki zaczęły przybierać coraz młodszy kształt a włosy dziewczyny rosły wstecz, skracając swoją długość. Magia korytarza sprawiała, że ich ubrania również kurczyły się tak, aby sprostać zadaniu zakrycia ich coraz bardziej dziecięcych ciał. Po upływie czasu, ciągnącego się do niemal nieskończoności, ognisty wir zaczął powoli tracić na swojej intensywności. Rei i Masanori znów mogli używać swych zmysłów i obserwować otaczający ich świat. Znów byli małymi dziećmi stojącymi na środku placu miejskiego zalanego żarem słonecznym a wokół nich spacerowały tłumy turystów. Woda tryskająca z pobliskiej fontanny ochlapywała ich twarze zimnymi kroplami a cień rosnącego drzewa dawał wytchnienia od gorąca. Rei nie mogła odezwać się ani jednym słowem, ani w żaden inny sposób komunikować z Masanorim, podobnie jak on nie mógł nawiązać kontaktu z nią. Wkrótce oboje zdali sobie sprawę z natury czaru jakiemu zostali poddani. Ich świadomość przeniosła się do czasów dzieciństwa, aby dokładnie mogli zobaczyć to co działo się w dzień, gdy uwolnili demona, ale byli jedynie biernymi widzami tamtych wydarzeń. Widzieli świat oczami swoich młodszych odpowiedników, ale nie mogli w żaden sposób wpływać na ich zachowanie. Musieli cierpliwie czekać na rozwój wydarzeń i czerpać z nich naukę, potrzebną do zwycięstwa nad demonem. Usłyszeli czyjś głos a chwilę później zobaczyli koleżankę, złotowłosą Mei z sąsiedztwa, razem z którą mieli udać się do wesołego miasteczka.

W tym samym czasie Arthur Knight samotnie strzegł magicznego kręgu, bramy powrotnej dla dziewczyny i chłopaka. Trzymał kurczowo pistolet, przeczuwając zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo. Podszedł do okna, aby zobaczyć czy jego przeczucia miały uzasadnienie w rzeczywistości. Po kilku minutach wpatrywania się w ciemność rozciągającą się przed domem, okazało się, że nie mylił się. Spostrzegł zbliżające się sylwetki jakichś dziwnych osób. Ich zachowanie, skradanie się, zdradzało że nie byli to przypadkowo przechodzący turyści ani miejscowi wracający z nocnej imprezy.

- Cholera! - powiedział mężczyzna usuwając się z widoku.

- Na szczęście to tylko pionki a nie główna aktorka tego cholernego przedstawienia. - dodał próbując podtrzymać się na duchu. Miał nadzieję, że pieczęć magiczna, której użył na drzwiach i innych otworach prowadzących do wnętrza domu wytrzyma napływ niechcianych gości.

- Rei, Masanori... gdziekolwiek jesteście... lepiej się pośpieszcie bo niedługo będzie tu niewesoło.

Rei i jej dwaj znajomi szli leśną drogą w kierunku upragnionego wesołego miasteczka. Ścieżka wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż wiele lat później, była zadbana, niezarośnięta przez chwasty i niekontrolowane przez nikogo drzewa. Mijali ich ludzie, całe rodziny idące do lunaparku lub wracające z niego z kolorowymi balonami unoszącymi się nad ich głowami. Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi i nic nie zapowiadało, tragedii jaka miała nastąpić tamtego dnia. Przywitały ich bramy wesołego miasteczka, wyglądające na ogromne z perspektywy małych dzieci i kolorowy clown zapraszający ich do skorzystania z różnorodnych atrakcji oferowanych przez miejsce rozrywki. Mei szybko przejęła inicjatywę w grupie i wskazała miejsca, które chciała odwiedzić razem z kolegą i koleżanką. Na liście zabaw trójki dzieci znalazły się takie obiekty jak karuzela z muzyką, którą Rei pamiętała ze swojego snu, gabinet luster, strzelnica i wielki roller coaster. Kiedy robiło się już ciemno a światła na atrakcjach lśniły niczym lampki choinkowe trójka przyjaciół udała się w najbardziej odległą od wejścia część lunaparku, gdzie stał wielki czerwony budynek. Tuż obok była kolorowa tablica z napisem na tle żółtej gwiazdy - Pan Niesamowity i Jego Dom Pełen Dziwów. Zaciekawieni reklamą zaglądnęli do środka. Wnętrze było mroczne a z ukrytych głośników dochodziła jakaś ponura melodia przerywana co chwilę odległym dziecięcym śmiechem. Rei, Mei i Masanori rozglądali się dookoła, czując niepokój narastający w ich sercach. Wystrój pomieszczenia przestraszyłby nawet dorosłego, dla dzieci był wprost przerażający. Z mroku wyłaniały się dziwne rekwizyty: wypchany pies z dwiema głowami, czarnobiałe zdjęcia portretujące dziwaków takich jak gruba kobieta z brodą, czy tancerka o trzech nogach, słoje z formaliną w których unosiły się zdeformowane płody niemowląt. Wszystkie obiekty były oszustwem, mieszkanką fotomontażu i woskowych rzeźb, ale spełniły swoje zadanie doskonale. Przestraszyły młodych gości pałacu osobliwości. Uwagę całej trójki przykuła dziwna szkatułka ozdobiona wizerunkiem twarzy wykrzywionej w bardzo specyficznym grymasie. Mei usłyszała w swej głowie jakiś głos, coś co ją wołało, zapraszało, aby podeszła bliżej, zaglądnęła do środka... dziewczynka nie była w stanie przeciwstawić się narastającemu kuszeniu, bezwolnie oddaliła się od przyjaciół i skierowała w stronę przedmiotu. Masanori i Rei wkrótce do niej dołączyli zaciekawieni jej nagłą zmianą zachowania. Nagle Mei gwałtownie odwróciła się jednocześnie spoglądając w oczy czarnowłosej. Jej spojrzenie było zimne, pełne wściekłości i żalu do całego świata.

- Mei-chan, co się dzieje? - spytał Masanori.

- Mei-chan, czemu nie odpowiadasz. Jeśli się boisz możemy stąd wyjść. - dodał.

- Chodźmy stąd. To w ogóle był głupi pomysł, żeby tutaj przychodzić. - powiedziała Rei. Blondynka dotknęła ramienia koleżanki.

- Rei-chan... przecież to najciekawsze miejsce w całym lunaparku. Bardzo dobrze, że tu przyszliśmy. - oznajmiła uśmiechając się złowieszczo.

- Mei-chan... zostaw, to mnie boli. - Rei poczuła uścisk dziewczynki, zimny i mocny nie przypominający uścisku małego dziecka.

- Masz w sobie coś, czego bardzo potrzebuję... coś co pozwoli mi znowu zaistnieć w tym świecie. Czuję w tobie fragment potęgi, która zabrała mi ciało.

- Mei-chan? O czym ty mówisz? To wcale nie jest śmieszne!

Nagle za plecami niebieskookiej dziewczynki ukazał się świetlisty okrąg z magicznymi symbolami wirującymi wokół jego obwodu. Ze środka dziwnej manifestacji wyłoniła się widmowa ręka. Rei i Masanori zbliżyli się do siebie, byli zbyt przerażeni aby uciekać albo działać w jakikolwiek inny sposób.

- Ktoś próbuje połączyć to co było z tym co dopiero ma nadejść? Ktoś chce otworzyć zakazane przejście prowadzące do nowych możliwości? Lepsza okazja już się nie powtórzy. - Mei podbiegła do Rei i za całych sił popchnęła ją w kierunku materializującego się czaru. W tym samym momencie z ciała czarnowłosej dziewczynki wystrzeliła ogromna kula ognista, która zniszczyła otwierający się portal a następnie trafiła w szkatułkę ze złotą maską. Przedmiot natychmiast zajął się ogniem a płomienie bardzo szybko rozprzestrzeniły się odcinając dzieciom drogę do ucieczki. Umysł Rei, jego dwie instancje, małej dziewczynki i młodej kobiety zostały zalane wizją kształtującą się w czerwonych jęzorach zjadających drewniany budynek.

Arthur Knight stał na środku pokoju z niepokojem nasłuchując odgłosów mrocznych postaci uderzających w drzwi i okna, próbujących przedrzeć się zarówno przez drewno i szkło jak i magiczne bariery utworzone przez łysego mężczyznę. Wiedział, że jego ochrona nie wytrzyma zbyt długo, bo postacie cyrkowe były za bardzo przesiąknięte pradawnym złem demona i nienawiścią jego najnowszej nosicielki. Był pewien, że niedługo będzie musiał stoczyć jedną z najcięższych walk swojego życia. Kiedy wyglądnął przez okno, zauważył dziwne fioletowo-niebieskie zabarwienie nocnego nieba. Przyglądnął się mu uważniej dostrzegając, że fale światła przesuwały się w kierunku miasta a ich źródło było najprawdopodobniej w leśnych ruinach wesołego miasteczka. Widział także kolejne sylwetki osób idące w stronę domu. Uświadomił sobie, że najprawdopodobniej magia demona zaczęła oddziaływać na mieszkańców dużo mocniej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem zamieniając ich w bezwolne kukły posłuszne woli swojego nowego pana.

- Ty tchórzliwa suko... wysługujesz się niewinnymi zamiast sama tutaj przyjść. - powiedział sam do siebie.

- Jak tylko Rei wróci, jeśli wróci... pokonamy cię raz i na zawsze.

Rei była otoczona przez szalejące płomienie, jej zmysły znów zwariowały i nie potrafiła rozróżnić swojej osobowości od świadomości własnego odpowiednika sprzed wielu lat. Musiała całkowicie podporządkować się obrazom atakującym jej umysł ze wszystkich możliwych kierunków czasowych i przestrzennych. Widziała miasto, odległe od niej w przestrzeni i czasie, pełne domów i dróg po których podróżowali ludzie i wozy ciągnione przez konie. Widziała tajemniczego mężczyznę okrywającego się czarnym materiałem, przemykającego w mroku brudnych ulic w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. Patrzyła na świat jego oczami, widząc wnętrze pogrążone w mroku a w nim sylwetki dziwnych ludzi zgromadzonych przez niego w jednym miejscu, pod jednym dachem. Niektóre z postaci były niskimi karzełkami, inne były wysokie i górujące nad pozostałymi. W kącie siedziała kobieta o trzech nogach a obok niej bardzo otyła dama z zarostem jak u dorosłego mężczyzny. W pomieszczeniu było wiele innych osób, obdarzonych przez naturę niecodziennym, czasami dziwacznym wyglądem. Drzwi prowadzące do pomieszczenia rozwarły się i pojawił się w nich wysoki mężczyzna z towarzyszącymi mu osobami. Jego wzrok był bezwzględny a zamiary złowrogie wobec towarzystwa ukrywającego się w cieniu. W jednej ręce trzymał krucyfiks a w drugiej kulę pulsującego ognia. Potężne jęzory płomieni uderzyły ze wszystkich stron, pochłaniając ciała wszystkich dookoła aż w końcu dotarły do ubranego na czarno człowieka. Rei zamknęła oczy nie mogąc znieść widoku ciał topiących się od niesamowitego gorąca. W pewnej chwili pojawił się przed nią mężczyzna, którego zobaczyła na początku wizji.

- Żyłem w spokoju przez wiele lat... mój objazdowy cyrk dawał schronienie wszystkim tym, którzy nie mogli znaleźć miejsca w społeczeństwie przez swoją odmienność. Wszystko było w porządku dopóki oni nie dowiedzieli się o mnie i oskarżyli o czarną magię. Inkwizytor, który po mnie przyszedł oskarżył mnie o to, że korzystając z pomocy diabła zmieniałem ciała tych ludzi, tworzyłem z nich potwory, aby służyły mojej mrocznej sprawie. Tamtej nocy zniszczył mnie... spalił mój dom, cały dobytek i wszystkich moich przyjaciół... na końcu jego płomień strawił moje ciało, ale wtedy stała się rzecz nieoczekiwana... to nie był zwykły ogień... to było coś nadnaturalnego, posiadającego świadomość i pamięć o dawno minionych czasach. Wtedy wydawało mi się, że pochodziło z najgłębszego kręgu piekielnego. Mój ból i nienawiść połączyły się z jego kosmicznym umysłem i wówczas narodziłem się na nowo. Chociaż moje ciało zginęło, mój umysł zamieszkał w żywym ogniu a ja sam stałem się demonem bo pozostała mi tylko nienawiść. Zostałem pokonany... byłem pokonywany wiele razy i wiele razy udało mi się wracać, aby mścić się na wszystkich tych, którzy przyczynili się do mojej śmierci. Przez setki lat, mój ogień coraz bardziej gasł a myśl niepodsycana nową nienawiścią odchodziła w zapomnienie. Aż do momentu, gdy spotkałem ciebie, dziewczyno. Miałaś w sobie ten sam byt, który nadał mi nową formę, miałaś w sobie ogień a jak tak bardzo go potrzebowałem. Brama która przebyła drogę wstecz w czasie pozwoliła mi się uwolnić i obudzić płomienie uśpione w twoim ciele. Do pełnego powrotu potrzebowałem jeszcze nienawiści. Dlatego zniszczyłem ciało tamtej dziewczynki a jej umysł napełniłem nienawiścią do ciebie i twojego kolegi. Jestem właścicielem cyrku niesłusznie oskarżonym o czary i skazanym na śmierć, ale jestem też Mei, kobietą, która nie mogła stać się dorosła przez swoich kolegów z dzieciństwa. Kiedy wrócicie do swoich czasów, Mei zniszczy was i zdobędzie przy tym taką potęgę, że oczyszczenie świata z potomków ludzi, którzy odebrali mi wszystko stanie się dziecinnie proste. Żegnaj czarnowłoso kobieto i do zobaczenia w przyszłości.

Rei przerwała kontakt z demonem zauważając szalejące dookoła płomienie. Poczuła, że ktoś ciągnął ją za rękę i spostrzegła, że był to Masanori.

- Rei-chan, uciekajmy! - krzyknął chłopak a w tym samym czasie jedna ze ścian zawaliła się, na zawsze odcinając dwójkę dzieci od ich złotowłosej koleżanki. Po chwili Rei i Masanori znów byli w ognistym tunelu prowadzącym ich świadomości z powrotem do ciał pozostawionych w przyszłości.

Drzwi do domostwa zostały wyrwane z zawiasów a bariera magiczna pękła niczym bańka mydlana. Mroczne pomieszczenie zostało zalane przez dziwne osoby z orszaku Mei, nowej królowej cyrku. Człowiek z głową koguta przewodził zgromadzeniu, piał szaleńczo widząc sylwetkę łysego łowcy demonów ukrywającego się w mroku. Nienawidził mężczyzny i chciał wyrównać z nim rachunki, bo Dale o mało co nie rozjechał go wcześniej swym samochodem. Zaraz za nim wytoczył się gruby clown i brodata kobieta. Knight wystrzelił kule w kierunku pajaca cyrkowego zabijając go na miejscu, chwilę później próbował wycelować w tłuste babsko, ale porośnięty włosami wielkolud bardzo szybko go rozbroił swoim uderzeniem wielkiej łapy. Kreatura było dużo silniejsza od zwykłego człowieka, dlatego bez problemu powaliła mężczyznę.

- Zaraz cię... - powiedział łysy, próbując sięgnąć po broń. Niestety, podbiegł do niej karzełek o wygolonej głowie, podniósł ją i skierował w twarz łowcy. Śmiał się dziecięcym głosem kierując lufę prosto na jego czoło.

- Zostawcie go! - Rei pojawiła się w drzwiach od pokoju z wielkim magicznym kręgiem. Wróciła ze swej wędrówki w przeszłość, była gotowa do ostatecznej walki z dawną przyjaciółką. Masanori stał kilka kroków za nią. Patrzył z przerażeniem na urzeczywistnione obiekty jego wieloletnich koszmarów. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna wytworzyła w dłoni kulę ognia i cisnęła nią we włochatego potwora. Bestia zajęła się płomieniami a jej ponury krzyk przestraszył karzełka, koguta i wielką babę. Rei rzuciła drugą kulę, która uderzyła w podłogę tworząc barierę nie do przejścia dla manifestacji złych mocy jej przeciwnika.

- Mogłaś się trochę pośpieszyć. Ten kurdupel miał strasznie nieświeży oddech. - Arthur powiedział wstając z podłogi. Rei uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Lubię pojawiać się w ostatniej chwili. - oznajmiła.

- Teraz wracajmy do pokoju przemian. - dodała.

- Dowiedzieliście się czegoś o przeszłości?

- Tak, ale nie ma czasu na rozmowy.

- Lepiej popatrzcie co się dzieje za oknem. - Masanori zwrócił uwagę na niezwykłe zjawisko atmosferyczne. Noc stawała się być coraz jaśniejsza a na niebie przesuwały się zielone pasy przypominające połączenie chmur z zorzą polarną.

- Niedobrze, zaczęło się. - oznajmiła dziewczyna.

- Co się zaczęło? - spytał łysy.

- Jego... czy raczej jej ekspansja poza przeklęty cyrk. Ten demon o którym mówiłeś całkowicie opanował Mei, ona się nim stała. Podsycana nienawiścią do mnie i Masanoriego, a także energią płomienia... ona czy on... to nieważne... chce dać nauczkę całemu światu za to co go spotkało przed wiekami.

- Będziesz musiała mi wszystko opowiedzieć jak to się skończy.

- Jeśli się skończy...

- Nie zamierzasz z nią walczyć? Przecież teraz, kiedy pozbyłaś się magicznego wirusa i odzyskałaś władzę nad płomieniem...

- Nie wygram z nią... bo ona... kontroluje mój płomień, to dzięki niemu się odrodziła. Czar połączenia przyszłości z przeszłością, wrota które otwarła babcia Mei stały się bramą przez którą demon znów mógł pojawić się w tym świecie... a mój ogień... wyciągnął go ze mnie gdy byłam małą dziewczynką... i nienawiść jaką zaszczepił w bezcielesnej duszy Mei dały mu potęgę. Dopóki brama jest otwarta nie mogę zmierzyć się z Mei... pokona mnie bez problemu. Brama nadal łączy ją z przeszłością i ogniem z wnętrza mojego odpowiednika z dzieciństwa. I pewnie nie tylko z tym, bo sam mówiłeś, że płomień istnieje niezależnie od czasy i przestrzeni. Dopóki to połączenie nie zostanie zerwane, jego wpływ będzie się rozszerzał.

- Nienawidzę czasowych paradoksów. - Łysy odezwał się uderzając pięścią w ścianę.

- Na co czekamy, zniszczmy tą bramę. - powiedział Masanori patrząc na sylwetki dziwaków tańczące za barierą z ognia a także pod oknami domu.

- To nie takie proste. Nie możemy przerwać działania czaru. Nikt nie może poza jego autorką. Można by ją zabić, gdyby nie jeden mały problem. Ona już nie żyje a dzięki energii bramy nadal może jej strzec w swej widmowej postaci.

Rei zamyśliła się. Przypomniała sobie swoje wcześniejsze spotkanie ze starszą kobietą. Jej gościnność dla przemoczonej deszczem podróżniczki.

- Nadal można się z nią komunikować. Pójdę do niej i spróbuje ją przekonać, aby zamknęła bramę. To nasza jedyna szansa na zwycięstwo.

Rei stała w drzwiach do dziecięcego pokoju próbując znaleźć w sobie siłę na zrobienie kolejnego kroku. Patrzyła na widmo starszej kobiety siedzące na łóżku przykrytym kurzem i pajęczynami, trzymające w swych rękach resztki zniszczonej lalki. Zjawa próbowała poskładać lalkę, naprawić ją tak jak niegdyś próbowała przywrócić życie swojej wnuczce. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna rozglądnęła się dookoła zatrzymując wzrok na kilka sekund na ścianie na której jaśniała zielona poświata wpadająca do wnętrza przez zamazane kurzem szyby. Stara kobieta wyczuła jej obecność, lecz tym razem nie okazała jej wrogości.

- Jesteś koleżanką mojej Mei-chan? Przyszłaś się z nią pobawić? Jest już późno, może powinnaś wrócić do domu? - spytała. Rei zbliżyła się do niej, przeczuwając, że tym razem nie groziło jej z jej strony żadne niebezpieczeństwo.

- Jestem... a raczej byłam koleżanką Mei-chan... - zaczęła rozmowę.

- Czy pokłóciłyście się? - zapytała zdziwiona staruszka.

- Nie, nic z tych rzeczy... stało się coś zupełnie innego. Niech mi się pani dokładnie przyjrzy. Nie jestem już dzieckiem, jestem dorosła kobietą. - Rei powiedziała uśmiechając się.

- Kiedyś znałam Mei, ale od tamtej chwili minęło wiele lat, niech pani sobie przypomni, proszę...

- Dlaczego mówisz takie głupoty, przecież jesteś bardzo mała! - zjawa zaczęła wykazywać pierwsze oznaki agresji.

- Niech mi się pani przyjrzy! Niech sobie pani wszystko przypomni! - Rei była stanowcza. Kobieta patrzyła na nią przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym upuściła resztki lalki, które rozsypały się po podłodze.

- Nie jesteś mała... a Mei nie jest...

- Tak, kiedyś zdarzyła się straszna tragedia i Mei straciła życie. Pani próbowała odwrócić to co się stało, ale zrobiła pani coś bardzo złego... użyła pani wiedzy, jaką żaden człowiek nie powinien się posługiwać.

- Ja... - staruszka zamyśliła się a po chwili zalała łzami.

- Ja wszystko pamiętam... chciałam sprowadzić Mei-chan z powrotem. Chciałabym by znów była ze mną, moja mała Mei-chan...

- Pani czary zadziałały, ale nie w taki sposób jaki pani chciała. Zamiast Mei, obudziła pani coś strasznego, siłę która wykorzystała ciało pani wnuczki i zniewoliła ją, nawet po śmierci. A teraz, ta istota zagraża nam wszystkim!

Kobieta nie wiedziała jak się zachować. Wspomnienia napływały do jej umysłu i powoli zrozumiała jak straszliwe konsekwencje mogły nieść jej czyny.

- Czy Mei-chan... wróciła?

- Fizycznie wróciła... ale nie jest to ta sama Mei jaką pani pamięta. To demon zrodzony z nienawiści do całego świata. Mei jest zniewolona, nie ma własnej woli, jest marionetką w rękach złych sił. Proszę spojrzeć przez okno. Ta poświata, ludzie dookoła naszego domu i w oddali, to wszystko efekty działania demona więżącego Mei! On zagraża nam wszystkim... ale nikt z nas nie jest w stanie z nim walczyć, jest teraz zbyt potężna bo korzysta z magii stworzonej przez pani bramy!

- Nie chcę by Mei cierpiała... gdybym wiedziała, że stanie się coś takiego to pozwoliłabym jej odejść... pozwoliłabym jej usnąć na zawsze... - staruszka płakała.

- Jeszcze jest szansa aby jej pomóc i tak naprawdę tylko pani może jej pomóc.

- W jaki sposób? Zrobię wszystko co karzesz, jeśli tylko moja Mei przestanie cierpieć.

- Musi pani zamknąć bramę. Musi pani przerwać połączenie demona z minionymi czasami. Musi pani odciąć go od pokarmu nasycającego jego płomień.

Stara odwróciła się do okna i przez dłuższą chwilę myślała. Automatyczne myśli, które do tej pory wypełniały jej głowę ustępowały prawdziwym wspomnieniom z czasów sprzed wykonania zaklęcia przemiany. Przychodziły jej na myśl wszystkie chwile jakie spędziła z wnuczką, wszystkie radości i smutki jakie z nią dzieliła do czasu tragicznego wypadku. Rei obserwowała z niepokojem zieloną poświatę nad lasem stającą się z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej intensywną. Wiedziała, że wszystko zależało od finalnej decyzji widma babci złotowłosej dziewczynki.

- Dobrze. Zrobię to. Ale musisz mi coś obiecać, Rei. - kobieta w końcu się odezwała.

- Tak?

- Musisz mi przysiąc, że jeśli to zrobię to ty zrobisz wszystko co w twojej mocy, aby Mei-chan zaznała spokoju, aby wreszcie mogła usnąć.

- Przysięgam. - Rei odpowiedziała bez zastanowienia.

Czarnowłosa dziewczyna i widmo kobiety znalazły się w pokoju ze świecącym symbolem magicznym na podłodze. Masanori i Arthur już na nią czekali, spoglądając co chwilę albo na okno, albo na sługusów demona próbujących przedostać się przez zasłonę z magicznych płomieni.

- Zgodziła się na zamknięcie bramy. Jesteśmy gotowi. - oznajmiła Rei.

- Odsuńcie się. - powiedziała stara kobieta. Przesunęła się na środek narysowanego okręgu rozpościerając ręce. Symbole dookoła figury zaczęły zmieniać kolor na czerwony, jeden po drugim tak jakby staruszka wystukiwała jakiś złożony z nich szyfr. Wkrótce piktogram zaczął znikać, podobnie jak postać babci Mei. Zjawa stawała się coraz bardziej przeźroczysta, falowała, traciła swoją materialność i kontakt z fizycznym światem. Po raz ostatni uśmiechnęła się do Rei.

- Żegnaj Rei-chan i pamiętaj o tym co mi obiecałaś. Pomóż mojej wnuczce znaleźć wieczny spokój.

- Nie zapomnę o tej obietnicy... - Rei wyszeptała cicho.

Widmo rozwiało się w ciemności nocy. Przez chwilę w pokoju panowała cisza, zakłócana przez trzask płomieni magicznej bariery i cichnące głosy cyrkowców stojących po jej drugiej stronie. Zamyślenie dziewczyny zostało przerwane przez jej łysego znajomego.

- Rei, na zadumę przyjdzie czas gdy to wszystko się skończy. W tej chwili nadal wisi nad nami ogromne niebezpieczeństwo. Musimy dokończyć to co zaczęliśmy. - Rei nadal nie ruszyła się z miejsca, miała opuszczoną głowę i twarz ukrytą w mroku pomieszczenia.

- Wiem o tym... po prostu nie mogę pogodzić się jak mogło dojść do czegoś takiego. Nie mogę pogodzić się, że życie jednej małej dziewczynki zostało przerwane w tak bezsensowny sposób. I ja miałam w tym swój udział.

- Nie zadręczaj się tym. Byłaś wtedy dzieckiem, nie wiedziałaś jaką siłę w sobie nosisz. Byłaś taką samą ofiarą jak Mei, jak jej babcia, jak Masanori...

- Ale gdyby moja świadomość nie przeniosła się w czasie to może...

- Rei, przestań o tym myśleć! W podróżach w czasie nigdy nie jesteś w stanie wiedzieć z całą pewnością co jest skutkiem a co jest przyczyną. Zadręczanie się do niczego nie doprowadzi a przed tym co cię za chwilę czeka musisz mieć świeży umysł. - Arthur okrzyczał dziewczynę.

- A teraz będę musiała zabić Mei... po raz kolejny. Tym razem będąc tego w pełni świadomą.

- Rei, musimy działać. Jeśli teraz się wycofasz, ktoś może na tym ucierpieć. Ktoś może przechodzić przez to co ja przez te wszystkie lata! - Masanori wtrącił się do rozmowy.

- Bądź silna. My będziemy cię wspierać. - dodał łysy. Czarnowłosa poczuła się pewniejsza.

- Dobrze. Zróbmy to i niech ten koszmar wreszcie się skończy.

Rei jednym ruchem ręki sprawiła, że bariera z płomieni przestała istnieć tak szybko jak się wcześniej pojawiła. Okazało się, że banda dziwolągów zdążyła uciec, nie pozostawiając po sobie najmniejszego śladu. Cała trójka opuściła mroczne pomieszczenie i znalazła się na zewnątrz. Każdy z nich na swój sposób odetchnął wydostając się z murów przesiąkniętych tragedią i dotknięciem czarnej magii. Ponad ich głowami świecił księżyc i mrugały gwiazdy, niebo miało kolor ciemnogranatowy, naturalny a po złowrogiej poświacie nie pozostał ślad. Rei rozglądnęła się dookoła zauważając nieprzytomnych ludzi leżących na ulicy i trawnikach.

- Co tu się działo? - zapytała.

- Żyją, ale są nieprzytomni. - Masanori odparł sprawdzając tętno jednego z mieszkańców miasta.

- Zostali zniewoleni przez rosnącą potęgę demona, ale zamknięcie bramy spowodowało zerwanie kontaktu. Szok sprawił, że stracili przytomność ale do rana powinni się obudzić. - powiedział Arthur.

- A ci wszyscy cyrkowcy? Też zniknęli? Kim oni właściwie byli? - odezwał się Masanori.

- Popatrz tam, masz tam swoją odpowiedź. - Knight wskazał palcem na pierwsze drzewa pobliskiego lasu. Okazało się, że banda wspomniana przez czarnowłosego chłopaka ukrywała się tam przed ich wzrokiem. W pewnym momencie na ulicę wyszły cztery karzełki z małymi głowami całkowicie ogolonymi na łyso. Każdy z nich trzymał palącą się pochodnie. Postacie ustawiły się po dwie z każdej strony drogi, tak jakby ich ciała miały wyznaczać granice jakiejś niewidzialnej bramy, dziwnego przejścia symbolicznie zapraszającego do innej rzeczywistości. Pozostałe osoby uciekły. Prawdopodobnie wróciły do miejsca swego zamieszkania, czyli opuszczonego wesołego miasteczka.

- Co oni robią? - zapytał Masanori.

- Nie podoba mi się to. - dodał.

- Zapraszają nas... - oznajmił łowca.

- Ona nas zaprasza, ona chce się ze mną spotkać i rozprawić raz na zawsze.

- Odpowiesz na jej zaproszenie?

- Tak, ale nie jako Rei Hino. Zmierzę się z nią jako Sailor Mars, odsuńcie się ode mnie. - Rei poinstruowała kolegów.

- Mars Star Power, Make Up! - krzyknęła a jej ciało zajęło się żywym, magicznym płomieniem. Jej ubranie zostało zmienione w strój Sailor Mars. Rei poczuła się inaczej niż podczas wszystkich swoich poprzednich transformacji. Poczuła się silniejsza, bardziej pewna siebie, rozumiała swoje zdolności dużo bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem.

- To niesamowite... teraz wiem... jak wiele różnych zaklęć mogę używać... nigdy wcześniej nie czułam w sobie takiej potęgi!

- Rei, chyba powinniśmy za nimi iść. - oznajmił Arthur pokazując na oddalających się karzełków niosących palące się drewniane kije.

- Ja muszę zmierzyć się z Mei, bo przysięgłam coś jej babci. Nie mam wyboru. Ale wy możecie się jeszcze wycofać.

- Jestem łowcą, moim obowiązkiem jest zabijanie demonów. Poza tym, może znowu będziesz potrzebowała mojej pomocy? Uratowałem cię już trzy razy! - odparł łysy.

- Ona zniszczyła mi tyle lat życia. Dawniej uciekłbym gdzie pieprz rośnie, ale po naszej wspólnej wycieczce w przeszłość, już się nie boję. Jestem gotów stanąć naprzeciwko niej i zetrzeć jej z twarzy jej kpiący uśmiech. Jestem z tobą.

- Skoro już postanowiliśmy to nie ma na co czekać. Chodźmy. - dziewczyna zakończyła rozmowę.

Tymczasem opuszczone wesołe miasteczko znów ożyło. Światła paliły się na karuzelach i innych atrakcjach a wszędzie dookoła roznosił się śmiech dochodzący z nieistniejących dziecięcych gardeł. Dziwaczni cyrkowcy stali dookoła placu miasteczka trzymając się za ręce i recytując jakąś bezsensowną wyliczankę, taką samą jak ta którą mówili spacerując pod oknem hotelowym w nocnej procesji. W samym środku stała złotowłosa kobieta w długiej, czerwonej sukience. Patrzyła na swych towarzyszy przekleństwa uśmiechając się.

- Rei-chan, wreszcie zmierzymy się ze sobą. Wreszcie będę miała szanse się zemścić. Będę z tobą walczyć, nawet teraz gdy moc mojego dobroczyńcy zaczyna powoli zanikać. I przysięgam ci, że nie spocznę dopóki jedna z nas nie stanie się dymiącym prochem.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział 6**

Złotowłosa kobieta stała w centrum żywego kręgu utworzonego przez dziwne postacie, rodem z jakiejś upiornej, cyrkowej bandy dziwolągów. Kolorowo ubrane osoby poruszały się rytmicznie dookoła swej władczyni recytując rymowankę, jedyne wspomnienie z dzieciństwa Mei, które nie zostało zaślepione przez nieracjonalną nienawiść do dwóch przyjaciół, podsycaną przez kuszenie wielowiekowego zła. Kobieta przeczuła, że znienawidzeni przez nią ludzie odkryli jej sekret i zbliżali się do jej królestwa z zamiarem jej ponownego zniszczenia. Ktoś obcy szedł razem z nimi, ktoś kogo ona osobiście nie znała, ale nie miało to dla niej żadnego znaczenia. Była pewna, że nie będzie dla niej żadnym zagrożeniem. Lampy na atrakcjach w wesołym miasteczku świeciły różnokolorowymi światłami, karuzele obracały się a po alejach spacerowały widmowe sylwetki gości, dzieci i dorosłych, otoczone przez dźwięki śmiechu i rozmów, powtarzane jakby były odtwarzane z ukrytych gdzieś magnetofonów. Mei pragnęła, aby miejsce jak najbardziej przypomniało lunapark, który odwiedzała kilka godzin przez tym jak ogień zniszczył jej ciało.

- Przyjaciele, dziękuję wam za to, że byliście ze mną przez ten cały czas. Dziękuję za wszystko co dla mnie zrobiliście. Już nigdy więcej nie stworzę wam żadnego nowego towarzysza, ponieważ moi wrogowie odebrali mi miejsce, które dawało mi moc stwórczą... teraz moi wrogowie idą tutaj i chcą mi wszystko zabrać! Ten przepiękny park, was, moi przyjaciele... nawet to piękne ciało.

Wszyscy zgromadzeni słuchali kobiety z uwagą. Pomimo tego, że każdy z nich był tylko fragmentem umysłu małej dziewczynki albo wspomnieniem kogoś kto stracił życie w zupełnie innym miejscu wiele wieków temu, każdy posiadał szczątkową samoświadomość zapewniającą mu rozumienie słów innych i spełnianie bardziej lub mniej złożonych poleceń.

- Jesteście moją ostatnią linią obrony, moi przyjaciele! Dlatego proszę was o ostatnią przysługę... powstrzymajcie moich wrogów, nawet za cenę własnego życia!

Żadnemu z cyrkowców nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Wszyscy rozproszyli się po okolicy, kierując do lasu, w miejsce wskazane przez złotowłosą kobietę. Wielka jak góra dama toczyła się w towarzystwie dwóch wiecznie uśmiechniętych pajaców a dwugłowy pies ciągnął na smyczy swoją panią, kobietę o trzech nogach. Karzełki o ogolonych głowach uzbroiły się w sztylety i wkrótce zniknęły w zaroślach otaczających przerdzewiałe ogrodzenie parku rozrywki. Mei została sama na środku własnego królestwa.

W tym samym czasie Rei, Masanori i Arthur szli przez ścieżkę zarośniętą z obu stron przez trawy i krzewy o kolczastych gałęziach. Muzyka parku dochodziła do nich gdzieś z oddali, stłumiona przez liście i pagórki terenu rozciągającego się dookoła.

- Jak na razie nic się nie dzieje. - Masanori powiedział ciesząc się, że nie natknął się na żadną sytuację, która przypomniałaby mu o jego koszmarach z ostatnich lat.

- Może zamknięcie bramy wystarczyło? Może została pokonana? - spytał.

- Ja nie jestem takim optymistą. Widziałem już wiele podobnych do niej i uwierz mi, oni nie rezygnują tak łatwo. - Łysy popsuł mu humor swoim pesymizmem.

- Arthur ma rację. Wyczuwam ją... a raczej tego człowieka, który stał się demonem. Wyczuwam żyjącą w nim cząstkę żywego płomienia. Jest zupełnie inny niż ten, który mam w sobie, odrzuca mnie nawet z tak dużej odległości.

- Rei, pamiętaj o tym, że ona... on jest bardzo potężna nawet teraz gdy nie czerpie mocy z tunelu czasoprzestrzennego. I ponadto teraz, kiedy odzyskałaś pamięć, ona może wykorzystać to na swoją korzyść. Może spróbować cię oszukać, wzbudzić litość... nie może nabrać się na żaden trik.

- Nie zamierzam. Nie jestem już naiwną nastolatką.

- Rei, czy coś się zmieniło odkąd wróciłaś z przeszłości? Chodzi mi o twoją zdolność kontrolowania płomienia.

- Nie. Jest tak samo jak przedtem. Czuję się pełniejsza i silniejsza. Jestem pewna, że mogę wytwarzać płomienie nawet nie będąc zamienioną. Już chyba tak zostanie na zawsze. W mojej głowie pojawiają się wizje zaklęć o których nie miałam wcześniej zielonego pojęcia.

- To świetnie. Musisz być w pełnej gotowości bojowej.

- Widziałem Rei w akcji, więc się o nią nie martwię... - Masanori dołączył do rozmowy.

- Ale w jaki sposób ty chcesz walczyć? Znasz jakieś triki? - spytał podchodząc do łysego mężczyzny.

- Tylko ten jeden, który trzymam w dłoni. - Dale odparł pokazując swój pistolet.

- Ach tak... już go poznałem. Ostatni raz gdy go widziałem, jego lufa była przyłożona do mojej głowy.

- Zasłużyłeś sobie na to.

- Całe szczęście, że ja tego nie pamiętam. - dziewczyna wtrąciła po krótkiej chwili.

- Przeciwko komu chcesz go użyć? Ja próbowałem uwolnić się od niej w taki sposób, pożyczyłem broń od kolegi i poczekałem aż ona pojawi się ze swym orszakiem. Przekonałem się, że jest odporna na kule, przecież ona jest już martwa. - Masanori podzielił się znanymi mu faktami.

- Zwykła broń jej nie zrani, masz rację ale ten pistolet ma niezwykłe pociski w magazynku. Każdy z nich ma wygrawerowane specjalne zaklęcie, niszczące wszelkie przejawy sił demonicznych. Myślę, że jeden strzał wystarczy, aby przerwać kontrolę demona i zniszczyć jej nie-umarłe ciało.

- Dlaczego ja nie miałem tego, gdy ona dręczyła mnie każdej nocy? - chłopak zapytał retorycznie.

- Cicho! Coś się zbliża! - oznajmił łysy. Jakieś kształty mignęły w ciemnościach zarośli. Rei zamknęła oczy a diadem na jej czole zalśnił szkarłatnym blaskiem. Obok dziewczyny pojawiła się kula, która niczym lampa rozświetliła całą okolicę. W krzakach można była zobaczyć niskie sylwetki karzełków ze sztyletami w dłoniach. Jeden z nich niebezpiecznie zbliżył się za plecy Masanoriego.

- Rei! - krzyknął chłopak. Czarnowłosa wojowniczka kopnęła twarz napastnika obcasem swego buta. Łowca demonów powalił dwóch kolejnych liliputów skutecznie ich rozbrajając. Karzełki bardzo szybko wstały z twardej ziemi i zniknęły w mroku zabierając ze sobą kolegę nieprzytomnego od kopniaka dziewczyny.

- Szybko się uczysz, Rei. Szkoda marnować energię magiczną na takie coś. - powiedział Arthur uśmiechając się.

- Na takie coś chyba opłaca się zmarnować, nie? - Masanori odezwał się wskazując na zbliżającą się potężną kobietę, wielkiego siłacza o twarzy zarośniętej brodą i kilku przerażająco śmiejących się klaunów.

- Ta tłusta baba denerwowała od początku mnie. - powiedział łysy kierując pistolet na wielkie babsko.

- Czy jesteś pewien, że to nie są prawdziwi ludzie? - spytała Rei.

- Tak, przecież sama byłaś świadkiem narodzin demona i jego grupy. - odparł Arthur.

- Chciałam to usłyszeć od kogoś jeszcze raz. - dziewczyna odpowiedziała a w jej dłoniach pojawił się płonący łuk.

- Mars Flame Sniper! - krzyknęła a ognista strzała pojawiła się na łuku i niezwykle szybko pomknęła w stronę pajaców cyrkowych. Jeden z nich został nią przeszyty na wylot. Zatoczył się i z przerażającym wrzaskiem przechodzącym w bezsensowny śmiech, zamienił w kupę popiołu. W tym samym czasie Arthur Dale strzelił drugiemu z cyrkowców w głowę. Klaun, podobnie jak jego kolega kilka chwil wcześniej, rozsypał się niczym wielka góra usypana z piasku niszczona przez nadmorski wiatr.

- Cholera, czuję się teraz zupełnie niepotrzebny. - oznajmił Masanori patrząc na dzieło zniszczenia jego towarzyszy.

- Huaaa! - gruba baba wrzasnęła z przerażeniem, nieporadnie odwracając się. Była gotowa do ucieczki, bo jej prosty umysł potrafił przewidzieć wynik starcia z potężniejszymi przeciwnikami.

- Wynoś się stąd i powiedz swoim upiornym znajomym, że jeśli chcą przeżyć, to niech lepiej zejdą nam z drogi! - Rei odezwała się do kobiety próbującej nabrać prędkości i znaleźć się jak najdalej od tych, którzy tak bardzo ją przerazili.

- Coś za łatwo nam poszło. - Masanori odezwał się, kiedy tylko tłuste dupsko kobiety schowało się za krzakami.

- Oni nie są tak straszni jak nam się wszystkim na początku wydawało. Mei i ten który ją kontroluje dali im zbyt wiele cech ludzkich, w tym tchórzostwo. - odparła Rei.

- Nie cieszyłbym się przedwcześnie. - dodał łowca demonów. Cała trójka ruszyła w dalszą drogę. Szli wzdłuż ścieżki zarośniętej przez trawę i chwasty a kula ognia generowana przez zdolności czarnowłosej dziewczyny rozświetlała ich trasę. Wkrótce ścieżka ustąpiła polanie a oczom wszystkich ukazały się światła wesołego miasteczka. Rei stanęła milczącą na skraju urwiska z którego rozpościerał się widok na panoramę opuszczonego lunaparku słuchając muzyki powtarzającej się w kółko jak ze zdartej płyty gramofonowej a w jej oczach odbijały się różnokolorowe neony nieistniejących świateł. Dziewczyna przypomniała sobie nowo odzyskane wspomnienia: ciepły letni dzień, spotkanie na rynku i spacer do wesołego miasteczka, zabawę razem z Mei i Masanorim. Po chwili przypomniała sobie także wydarzenia ostatnich dni: upiorną procesję dziwaków cyrkowych, złe samopoczucie, gorączkę i ból w każdej części ciała, szaleństwo, które wdarło się do jej umysłu wraz z szeptami dziecięcych ust i tańcem cyrkowych pajaców. Zamknęła oczy i mocno zacisnęła pięści. Tymczasem, łysy podszedł do Masanoriego.

- Upiorne miejsce. - oznajmił patrząc na widmowy roller coaster.

- Tak, przez te wszystkie lata było w moim umyśle i doprowadzało mnie do szaleństwa.

- Dlatego dzisiaj musimy zniszczyć ten lunapark. - dodała dziewczyna.

- I lepiej bierzmy się do roboty. - zakończyła. Kiedy zrobiła kilka kroków ścieżką prowadzącą na dół, do bram lunaparku, zauważyła że oczekiwał tam na nią komitet powitalny. Wielki siłacz, trzynoga tancerka, karzełki, kilku akrobatów i połykaczy ognia, a w oddali tłusta kobieta z męskim zarostem, oczekiwali napastników broniąc wejścia do miejsca własnego stworzenia.

- Czy oni naprawdę nie potrafią uczyć się na błędach? - Rei spytała zdenerwowana pojawieniem się kolejnej przeszkody.

- Nie są w stanie przeciwstawić się woli, która powołała ich do życia. Bardzo się boją o to co się z nimi stanie, bo rozumieją otaczający ich świat, ale bez własnej woli mogą być jedynie narzędziem szalonej inteligencji rządzącej tym miejscem. - łysy podzielił się swoimi przemyśleniami.

- Mam już tego wszystkiego serdecznie dosyć! - Dziewczyna nie kryła swojego zdenerwowania.

- Fire Soul! - krzyknęła tworząc w dłoniach kulę ognia. Płonący pocisk pomknął w stronę wielkiego siłacza, podpalając go zupełnie tak jakby mężczyzna był oblany litrami benzyny. W kierunku Rei natychmiast poleciały sztylety rzucone przez niezwykle chudych mimów, połykaczy mieczy. Dale chciał zareagować, ale Sailor Mars była szybsza.

- Burning Mandala! - rzuciła kolejne zaklęcie ofensywne, tym razem pod postacią wielu płonących obręczy pędzących z wielką prędkością na spotkanie z nożami. Udało jej się zniszczyć każdy z ostrych przedmiotów a kolejna porcja ognistych okręgów zniszczyła sztuczne ciała ubranych na biało artystów upiornego cyrku.

- Fire Soul! Burning Mandala! Mars Flame Sniper! - Dziewczyna wpadła w swoisty trans bitewny, rzucając czar za czarem w zastępy dziwaków cyrkowych. Marsjańskie płomienie pochłonęły akrobatów, połykaczy płomieni, klaunów, trzynogą tancerkę i jej dziwacznego psa, karzełków o małych głowach ogolonych na łyso i wiele innych barwnych postaci, których tak bardzo obawiała się jeszcze nie tak dawno temu. Masanori i Arthur patrzyli z niepokojem na wyczyny dziewczyny, zastanawiając się czy im także nie grozi jakieś niebezpieczeństwo w pobliżu rozszalałego żywiołu kontrolowanego przez czarnowłosą wojowniczkę.

- Fire Soul Birds! - Rei użyła jednego z nowo nauczonych czarów a nad jej głową pojawiły się dwa ogniste ptaki o oczach świecących niczym umierające gwiazdy. Płomienne kruki zatoczyły nad okolicą kilka kółek, aby po chwili obniżyć swój lot i ruszyć prosto na grubą kobietę. Oba uderzyły jednocześnie, wzniecając wybuch w kształcie wielkich, płonących skrzydeł.

- Rei, zaczynam się ciebie bać... kim ty jesteś? - powiedział Masanori, ale nie na tyle głośno aby dziewczyna mogła go usłyszeć.

- Wchodzimy do środka? - spytał łysy.

- Nie. Nie pokonaliśmy jeszcze wszystkich przeciwników. - oznajmiła dziewczyna.

- Jak to? - Arthur rozglądał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu wrogów o których wspomniała jego koleżanka.

- Popatrz przed siebie, Arthur. Te wszystkie światła, dźwięki, muzyka i śmiechy. Tego nie powinno tu być, to nienaturalne dzieło złej świadomości. Musimy zgasić te światła i przywrócić lunapark do takiego stanu w jakim powinien być po wielu latach opuszczenia i rozkładu.

- To trochę długo nam zajmie, nie sądzisz? - spytał Masanori.

- Nie. Nie długo. - Rei odpowiedziała z uśmiechem na ustach. Podniosła ręce ponad głowę i zamknęła oczy. Diadem na jej czole po raz kolejny rozbłysnął blaskiem rubinu. Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy, które okazały się być zmienione, płonące żywym ogniem, zupełnie tak jakby pradawny płomień Marsa palący się poza granicami czasu i przestrzeni przejął kontrolę nad jej ciałem.

- Mars Flaming Storm! - Sailor Mars wypowiedziała swój najpotężniejszy jak dotychczas czar. Nad okolicą zebrały się czerwono-brunatne chmury a po chwili zaczął z nich padać deszcz. Nie był to zwykły deszcz, ani ulewa czy nawet gradobicie, ale najprawdziwszy deszcz ognia, przywodzący na myśl dziesiątki meteorytów palących się w atmosferze. Ogniste kule spadały na park i niszczyły jego atrakcję jedna po drugiej. Światła na wszystkich miejscach zabaw i na wielkim roller coasterze zostały strawione przez płomienie i znikały niczym ciemniejące okna wielkiego wieżowca w którym ludzie kładą się spać po ciężkim dniu pracy. Karuzela z drewnianymi końmi trafiona kulą ognia roztrzaskała się w drobne strzępy a jej muzyka zamilkła, podobnie jak śmiech widmowych dzieci. Kule spadały także na główny plac wesołego miasteczka a Mei patrzyła z przerażeniem jak dzieło jej życia i narzędzie zemsty zostaje strawione przez ogień jej dawnej przyjaciółki i największego wroga. Jeden z największych płomieni, wyglądających z oddali jak słup ognia spadł na pałac osobliwości, w którym wszystko zaczęło się wiele lat temu. Wypchane zmutowane zwierzęta, płody ludzkie z wosku w słojach z formaliną, zdjęcia dawnych dziwaków żyjących w cyrku a także skrzynia, dzięki której Mei dostała drugie życia, wszystko znikało pod wpływem gorąca czarów odrodzonej Sailor Mars, która poznała swą prawdziwą potęgę. Rei opuściła ręce, upadając jednocześnie na kolana. Dale i Masanori szybko do niej podbiegli, nie pozwalając jej przewrócić się na ziemię. W tym samym czasie, deszcz ognia się skończył a brunatne chmury rozwiały równie szybko i tajemniczo jak się pojawiły. Ogień pożerał każdy element scenerii lunaparku, jego blask rozświetlał całą okolicę nad którą powoli ustępowała noc i zaczynał się nowy dzień. Dziewczyna spojrzała milcząco na swych przyjaciół a oni zauważyli z ulgą, że znów była sobą a jej oczy przybrały naturalny wygląd. Odepchnęła od siebie dłonie obu mężczyzn, próbując wstać i utrzymać się w pozycji wyprostowanej. Była osłabiona użyciem niezwykle potężnego zaklęcia, ale pomimo tego uparła się, aby nie zatrzymywać się, iść dalej w szalejące płomienie trawiące drewniane atrakcje zniszczonego lunaparku.

- Jesteś pewna, że dasz radę? Możemy się wycofać i wrócić tu kiedy odzyskasz siły... - łysy zaproponował obawiając się o zdrowie swojej przyjaciółki.

- Nie! - Rei odparła chłodno.

- Ona za ten czas też odzyska siły. Nie możemy na to pozwolić.

- A może ona już zginęła... po tym co zrobiłaś z tym miejscem... - Masanori powiedział patrząc na szalejące płomienie i wieżę widokową zawalającą się w oddali.

- Nie zginęła. I nabiera siły, aby zmierzyć się ze mną po raz ostatni. - Rei ruszyła przed siebie, używając magii, aby gasić płomienie palące się na jej drodze. Znalazła się na środku rozległego placu, dokładnie w tym samym centralnym miejscu w którym jeszcze nie tak dawno stała Mei otoczona przez korowód dziwacznych postaci z cyrku. Dziewczyna rozglądała się dookoła próbując wypatrzeć swą przeciwniczkę, ale ogień trawiący wszystko dookoła i gęsty dym palącego się drewna i starych farb i lakierów stanowił skuteczną zasłonę dla jej zmysłów. Miejsce wyglądało jakby przed chwilą stało się ofiarą zmasowanego bombardowania, żar panujący dookoła oddziaływał na Rei, jej oczy były załzawione a dym drażnił jej drogi oddechowe. Pomimo wszystkich niedogodności dziewczyna nie ustawała w swoim poszukiwaniach. W pewnym momencie poczuła że coś zbliżało się do niej z ogromną prędkością. Instynktownie uskoczyła na bok a duża kula złożona z płomieni i dziwnej czarnej smoły roztrzaskała się obok jej nogi obsypując ją parzącymi odłamkami. Mei wyłoniła się z kłębów dymu. Arthur Dale skierował na nią pistolet.

- Mam cię demonie. Tym razem mogę spojrzeć w twoje prawdziwe oczy a nie w oczy jakiejś marionetki! - krzyknął. Złotowłosa kobieta popatrzyła na niego z pogardą.

- Nie mam czasu zajmować się takim insektem jak ty! - zasyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby. W jej dłoni uformowała się ognista kula, która wkrótce została wystrzelona w kierunku łysego. Pocisk wybuchł tuż przed jego ciałem, skutecznie go ogłuszając i parząc w odsłonięte części ciała. Artur przewrócił się na ziemię a jego pistolet upadł obok w brudny piasek.

- Dale! - Rei odwróciła się w jego stronę. Przestraszyła się widząc nieruchome ciało mężczyzny, obawiała się najgorszego. To był jej błąd. Przeciwniczka wykorzystała jej chwilę nieuwagi a w jej palcach uformowały się ogniste noże. Po chwili ich przeraźliwy świst zagłuszył wszystkie inne okoliczne odgłosy a krew Rei ochlapała ziemię i pobliski budynek.

- Rei! - Masanori przestraszył się widząc czarnowłosą dziewczynę klęczącą przed demonem, trzymającą się za ramię po którym płynęła krew. Wkrótce cała rękawica Sailor Mars zrobiła się mokra i czerwona a krew nie tylko kapała pod jej stopy, ale zaczęła lać się regularnym strumieniem. Mei patrzyła na zranioną wojowniczkę z chorą satysfakcją. Rei nie myślała zbyt długo, wiedziała że musiała się ratować każdym możliwym sposobem. Wytworzyła w dłoni ogromne ciepło, które skutecznie zatamowało krwotok. Ból jaki czuła był ogromny, ale pomimo tego dziewczyna nie okazała słabości przed swym przeciwnikiem.

- Dlaczego to robisz Mei? Dlaczego tak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz? - spytała.

- Chyba znasz na to odpowiedź Rei. Kim jesteś teraz, Rei po wielu latach? Masz własne życie, na pewno chodzisz na jakieś studia, masz pracę i przyjaciół. Masz wszystko to, co odebrałaś mi w jedną noc, w jedną krótką chwilę. - Mei wytworzyła falę ciepłą, która gwałtownie powaliła ognistą wojowniczkę. Rei podniosła się z brudnej ziemi, patrząc na dawną przyjaciółkę. Postanowiła wykorzystać ostatnią okazję, aby przemówić jej do rozsądku. Masanori stał przy łysym łowcy demonów. Przekonał się, że mężczyzna nie był martwy a jedynie nieprzytomny. Spojrzał ze strachem na złotowłosą bohaterkę swych koszmarów a także byłą koleżankę klęczącą u jej stóp. Rei wywołała burzę ognia, zniszczyła całe wesołe miasteczka a pomimo tego uległa mocy demona. Jak bardzo był on potężny i czy była jakakolwiek szanse na jego pokonanie?

- Mei... to co stało się wtedy w wesołym miasteczku to nie moja wina... ani moja, ani Masanoriego, ani twoja... to był nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Wszyscy trzej staliśmy się ofiarami potęgi, która zabawiła się naszym kosztem... - Rei mówiła odwlekając walkę ze starą przyjaciółką.

- Jak śmiesz tak kłamać! Jak śmiesz mówić mi prosto w twarz, że też byłaś ofiarą! Ty nie spaliłaś się wtedy żywcem! Ty nie czułaś tego samego bólu! Uciekłaś stamtąd razem z tym cholernym tchórzem zostawiając mnie na pastwę żywiołu! Zabiłaś mnie!

- Mei, byłam wtedy dzieckiem... wszyscy byliśmy dziećmi... nie mogłam ci pomóc w żaden sposób, gdybym spróbowała, skończyłabym tak samo jak ty! Bałam się!

- Gdybyś nie pojawiła się w naszym mieście nie doszłoby do tego wszystkiego! To ty jesteś prawdziwym wybrykiem natury, dużo wstrętniejszym niż wszyscy moi przyjaciele, których zniszczyłaś! Gdyby nie twój ogień nadal bym żyła, miałabym życie i pracę i przyjaciół i ukochanego! Nie byłabym widmem nawiedzającym opuszczony park rozrywki, straszącym ludzi w parne letnie noce! Nie byłabym duchem zemsty, którego jedyną radością była myśl o tym, że kiedyś będzie mógł zniszczyć tych, którzy odebrali jej całe życie! - Mei podbiegła do Sailor Mars i uderzyła ją w twarz.

- A teraz zabrałaś mi nawet to... moich przyjaciół... moje królestwo... źródło mojej mocy...

- Wszystko to co mówisz jest prawdą... mój ogień przywołał demona, uwolnił go i uczynił zdolnego do opętania ciebie. Mój ogień zniszczył twoje ciało i wypełnił duszę nienawiścią zrodzoną przed wiekami... ale jeśli jest w tobie chociaż cząstka dawnej Mei, musisz wiedzieć, że nie zrobiłam tego specjalnie... byłam dzieckiem, nie wiedziałam, że jestem inna, niezwykła... nie wiedziałam jakiego rodzaju siłę mogę obudzić... nadal tego nie rozumiem, chociaż potrafię posługiwać się magicznymi płomieniami. W tym co się z tobą działo brały udział inne siły, jak na przykład tunel który połączył przeszłość z przyszłością podczas rytuału zapoczątkowanego przez twoją babkę. To wszystko jest takie skomplikowane, trudno ocenić jednoznacznie co było skutkiem a co przyczyną...

W tym samym czasie Masanori zbliżył się do pistoletu Arthura Dale. Kucnął przy nim i po chwili zastanowienia podniósł go idąc w kierunku dwóch kobiet.

- Może nie byłaś świadoma tego co się z tobą działo, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że zabiłaś mnie Rei, odebrałaś mi ciało i zmieniłaś duszę w coś potwornego, piekielnego... nienawidzę cię i zniszczę cię bez względu na wszystko. - Mei powiedziała ze złością. Sailor Mars wstała z ziemi i ignorując ból zbliżyła się do złotowłosego demona.

- Mei... obiecałam twojej babce, że dam ci zasłużony odpoczynek. Jestem tutaj tylko z tego powodu, jeśli mnie sprowokujesz, jestem gotowa zrobić wszystko, aby spełnić obietnicę nawet bez twojej zgody. Ale chciałabym, aby te ostatnie chwile pomogły nam znaleźć porozumienia i wybaczenie dawnych krzywd...

- Już dawno postanowiłam, że nie ma dla mnie innej drogi jak zemsta na was dwóch. Nie zmienię swojego zdania i nawet jeśli dzisiaj nie osiągnę swego celu to i tak kiedyś cię odnajdę i zabiję. Tak samo jak całą twoją rodzinę, jeśli masz kogokolwiek.

Ostatnie słowa Mei przekonały Rei o tym, że dziewczyna była za bardzo przesiąknięta bólem i nienawiścią, aby próbować rozmawiać z nią racjonalnie i osiągnąć jakiekolwiek porozumienie. Tylko rozwiązanie siłowe miało jakąkolwiek szansę na powodzenie.

- Dobrze. W takim razie spełnię obietnicę i odeślę cię na odpoczynek. - powiedziała zamykając oczy.

- Fire Soul - wyszeptała kierując na złotowłosą ogromną kulę ognia. Mei uśmiechnęła się zatrzymując wielki pocisk w powietrzu, tuż przed swoją twarzą. Rei ogromnie się zdziwiła. Instynktownie przygotowała się na obronę. Energia wyzwolona przez czar została zwrócona wprost na czarnowłosą wojowniczkę. Rei zdołała uskoczyć przed ogromnym wybuchem, ale fala gorąca dosięgła ją, pozbawiła równowagi i przewróciła w brudny piasek. Mei pochyliła się nad nią, chwyciła ją za włosy i z całych sił podniosła jej głowę.

- Teraz możesz zakosztować swojej własnej mocy. Możesz na własnej skórze poczuć jęzory ognia. Nie jesteś w stanie mnie pokonać bo kontroluję każdy aspekt twojej magii, jestem na nią odporna. Twoja śmierć będzie równie bolesna jak moja przed laty... Spalę ci włosy, ręce, nogi... spalę ci gardło i płuca... będziesz cierpiała tak samo jak ja kiedyś...

- Zostaw ją! - wrzasnął Masanori kierując lufę pistoletu łowcy demonów na głowę kobiety. Mei zauważyła go, odepchnęła od siebie Sailor Mars i wolnym krokiem zbliżyła się do chłopaka.

- Zapomniałeś już, że kiedyś próbowałeś zrobić coś podobnego? Zapomniałeś, jak bardzo cię wtedy ukarałam? A może muszę ci o tym przypomnieć? - mówiła uśmiechając się złośliwie.

- Nie zbliżaj się do mnie... pożałujesz tego! - głos Masanoriego się załamywał, nie był w stanie ukryć swego zdenerwowania i przerażenia na widok kobiecego demona.

- Mam dla ciebie propozycję Masanori. Jeśli podejdziesz do Rei, i strzelisz jej w głowę, to przysięgam, że zostawię cię w spokoju. Już nigdy nie będę nachodzić cię w twoich snach i nawet pozwolę ci odejść z tego miejsca. Ta kobieta zniszczyła mnie, obróciła moje ciało w popiół, więc sprawiedliwe będzie, jeśli spotka ją podobny los z rąk innego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa.

Chłopak zawahał się, opuścił broń patrząc jednocześnie na Rei podnoszącą się z ziemi.

- Nie zranią mnie kule o czym się już kiedyś przekonałeś. Wiesz także, że zawsze dotrzymuję słowa. Obiecałam, że obrócę twoje życie w koszmar i tak się stało, prawda? Teraz obiecuję, że zostawię cię w spokoju. Proszę cię tylko o to, abyś przyłożył lufę to głowy tej morderczyni i nacisnął spust. Przecież to takie proste. Już raz zgodziłeś się zniszczyć ją w sposób pośredni przez dostarczenie stworzonego przeze mnie wirusa. Moja prośba nie różni się od tamtej.

Masanori powoli podniósł pistolet, kierując go na głowę czarnowłosej dziewczyny. Jego wzrok błądził dookoła, co chwilę spotykając się z oczami Rei albo szalonym wzrokiem Mei. Strach przed kobietą i wspomnienia kilku ostatnich lat sprawiały, że na poważnie rozważał spełnienie propozycji blondynki. W końcu zdecydował się działać. Podjął decyzję, aby raz na zawsze rozprawić się z demonami z przeszłości. Gwałtownie skierował broń na ciało Mei i wystrzelił. Kula na której były wygrawerowane magiczne inskrypcje trafiła w ramię kobiety, przebijając je na wylot. Mei była zszokowana, poczuła ogromny ból, którego nie mogła się spodziewać. Chwyciła się za ranę z której wypływała ognista krew.

- Jak to możliwe? - zapytała.

- Każdy pocisk tej broni jest chroniony przez zaklęcie. To nie jest zwykły pistolet. - odparł Masanori czując wyraźną ulgę, że łysy łowca demonów mówił prawdę o swoim pistolecie.

- Nie pozwolę ci... - Mei skierowała swą zdrową rękę na twarz chłopaka. Chciała zaatakować go tak samo jak Rei przez kilkoma minutami.

- Przepadnij wiedźmo... - powiedział Masanori strzelając po raz kolejny. Tym razem kula ugodziła blondynkę prosto w środek czoła. Kobieta bezgłośnie upadła na ziemię a wokół jej ciała zaczęła gromadzić się płonąca krew.

- Naprawdę to zrobiłem... to koniec... - chłopak mówił sam do siebie patrząc na ciepłą jeszcze lufę pistoletu łowcy demonów. Rei zbliżyła się do niego. Była zdziwiona tym co zrobił przed chwilą, jego odwagą i błyskawiczną decyzją.

- Wiele ryzykowałeś. Co byś zrobił gdyby okazała się na to odporna? Drugie rozwiązanie było dużo prostsze.

- Powiedziałem ci, że nie będę już więcej uciekał. - chłopak odparł chłodno i oddalił się w kierunku Arthura, który przez ten czas zdążył odzyskać przytomność. Oddał mu jego broń.

- To chyba twoja własność. - powiedział.

- Dobra robota. - odparł łowca.

- To już koniec. Chodźmy stąd zanim pożarem zainteresuje się ktoś z miasta. - dziewczyna także dołączyła do dwóch mężczyzn.

- Rei, musisz zrobić coś jeszcze. - poinformował Dale.

- Tak?

- Musisz zniszczyć jej ciało. Nie mamy pewności, czy się nie odrodzi jeśli zostawimy ją samą sobie.

- Nie chcę robić tego po raz drugi. - dziewczyna opuściła głowę.

- Musisz. Przecież obiecałaś, że pozwolisz Mei odpocząć na wieczność, prawda?

- Tak. - Rei odpowiedziała a krótko po czym odwróciła się i wróciła do miejsca, gdzie leżały zwłoki Mei. Spojrzała na martwe oczy dziewczyny zastygłe w ogromnym zdziwieniu.

- Mei, przygotuj się na sen. Należy ci się po tylu latach życia w niekończącym się koszmarze. - wyszeptała. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

- Teraz kiedy przypomniałam sobie to wszystko... na zawsze pozostaniesz w mojej pamięci jako złotowłosa przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa. Fire Soul... - Rei wytworzyła ogromną kulę ognia, która gwałtownie pochłonęła szczupłe ciało kobiety. Dziewczyna jeszcze przez kilka minut stała nad zwęglającymi się zwłokami dawnej, zapomnianej przyjaciółki. Arthur podszedł do niej, gdyż domyślał się, że niedługo w płonącym lunaparku mogą pojawić się ludzie z miasta.

- Rei, chodź. Nie mamy tutaj nic więcej do roboty. - powiedział dotykając ręki dziewczyny.

- Tak... chodźmy stąd. - odparła Rei ocierając łzy z oczu. Cała trójka wyszła z parku pozostawiając za sobą szalejący ogień, kłęby dymu i unoszące się wszędzie kawałki płonącej materii, która niegdyś należała do najbardziej wesołego miejsca w okolicy. Zwyciężyli demona w walce, ale ich triumf nie był dla nich powodem do radości. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą, niczego nie komentowali i nie oglądali się za siebie. Każdy z nich wiedział, że w walce byli zmuszeni do podjęcia bardzo trudnych decyzji, których konsekwencje miały ich dręczy

jeszcze przez wiele nadchodzących lat.

Nad ranem spadł ogromny deszcz, prawdziwa ulewa identyczna jak ta, która przywitała Rei gdy po raz pierwsze wysiadła z autobusu i udała się do hotelu, nie podejrzewając co miało ją spotkać w tamtym mieście. Strumienie wody zdusiły płomienie szalejące w wesołym miasteczku, skutecznie blokując je przed zaatakowaniem okolicznego lasu a później domów miasteczka. Rei spędzała czas w swym pokoju hotelowym, pakując się i przygotowując do wyjazdu. Usiadła na kanapie zdejmując koszulę i zaczęła przyglądać się ranie na ręce. Blizna była brzydka, strup od krwi skrzepłej pod wpływem temperatury wyglądał paskudnie a na skórze dookoła pojawiły się pęcherze od poparzenia. Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy. Westchnęła opierając się o kanapę.

- Nawet jak wyzdrowieje będzie paskudna blizna. - pomyślała.

- No cóż, muszę zapomnieć o krótkim rękawie. - dodała. Spojrzała w kierunku stolika na którym leżały rozrzucone zdjęcia, które dziewczyna zabrała z domu starszej kobiety. Wszystkie przedstawiały małą dziewczynkę o niebieskich oczach a były zrobione na krótko przed śmiercią dziecka w lunaparku. W myślach dziewczyny pojawiła się twarz jej koleżanki z której promieniowała nienawiść podsycana przez pradawnego demona. Chwilę później obraz zniknął ustępując miejsca innemu, jeszcze bardziej przerażającemu widokowi umierającej Mei z której rany w głowie wypływała płonąca krew. Rei wiedziała, że ten obraz będzie jeszcze długo nawiedzał ją w koszmarnych snach. W pewnym momencie ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Rei otwarła i zaprosiła do środka gościa, którym okazał się Arthur Knight.

- Trzymasz się jakoś po tym wszystkim? - zapytał. Rei poprawiła swoje włosy, opuściła wzrok tak aby uniknąć spojrzenia łysego.

- Jakoś się trzymam. Nawet dobrze jak na kogoś, kto zabił swoją dawną przyjaciółkę i to dwa razy.

- Rei, przecież wiesz, że to było jedyne wyjście. Gdybyś nie zniszczyła jej ciała, ona zregenerowała by się i kiedyś cię odnalazła. Oszczędzając ją tylko opóźniłabyś ostateczną konfrontację. Poza tym, zniszczyłaś tylko demona, twoja przyjaciółka umarła tylko raz, wtedy w parku gdy byłyście dziećmi.

- Wiem o tym. Ale próba wyjaśnienia sobie tego w sposób racjonalny wcale nie zmniejsza tego jak strasznie podle się czuję.

- Rozumiem cię Rei. Ale to dobry znak, że tak to odczuwasz. Gdyby stało się to dla ciebie obojętne, byłabyś zupełnie stracona. - Arthur zauważył zdjęcia Mei, które czarnowłosa dziewczyna zabrała z rozpadającego się domu jej babci.

- Jesteś pewna, że chcesz to zabrać? Będą ci ciągle przypominać o tym co się tutaj wydarzyło.

- I o to chodzi. Muszę pamiętać jak daleko się posunęłam.

- Nie narzucaj sobie zbyt ciężkiej pokuty. Nie doprowadzi cię to do niczego więcej niż psychicznego samounicestwienia.

- Wnioskuję, że przechodziłeś kiedyś przez coś takiego... inaczej nie miałbyś dla mnie tylu porad. - Dziewczyna usiadła na kanapie. Odwróciła głowę w kierunku okna a łysy zrozumiał, że chciała zakończyć temat. Usiadł obok niej jednocześnie patrząc z uwagą na jej rękę.

- Paskudnie to wygląda. Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz odwiedzić jakiegoś szpitala?

- Może to zrobię jak wrócę do Tokio, teraz chcę tylko jak najszybciej wydostać się z tego miejsca.

- Ale nie możemy zostawić ręki w takim stanie. Nawet jeśli nie dostaniesz żadnego zakażenia, to będzie to paskudnie wyglądać w przyszłości.

- Chcesz mnie zabrać do chirurga plastycznego? - Rei złapała się za ranę na ramieniu.

- Nie. Pamiętasz jak pytałaś mnie o moje zdolności?

- Co to ma do rzeczy?

- Nie powiedziałem ci całej prawdy. Mam jedną wrodzoną zdolność, która absolutnie nie nadaje się do ofensywnej walki, ale bardzo się przydaje gdy wszystko się kończy i opada kurz bitwy. - Łowca dotknął ramienia dziewczyny. Ona instynktownie wyrwała mu się i odsunęła od niego.

- Czego chcesz? - zapytała niezadowolona z jego zachowania.

- Zaufaj mi i nie ruszaj się. Oszukałem cię kiedyś? - spytał łysy. Rei rozluźniła się.

- Nie...

- Siedź spokojnie i zamknij oczy. - powiedział Dale po raz kolejny dotykając ramienia dziewczyny. Rei poczuła ciepło rozchodzące się po jej kończynie, promieniujące aż do tułowia i głowy. W pewnym momencie otworzyła oczy, odsunęła się od mężczyzny, bo ciepło zaczęło być nieprzyjemnie gorące. Spojrzała na ramię i ze zdumieniem stwierdziła, że jej rana, podobnie jak oparzenia całkowicie zniknęły.

- Jak?

- To jest moja prawdziwa zdolność. Potrafię leczyć rany. - odparł Dale uśmiechając się.

- Znowu mi pomogłeś... który to już raz? Dziękuję. - powiedziała dziewczyna.

- Właściwie to przyszedłem do ciebie w zupełnie innym celu. Zupełnie zapomniałem przez naszą małą rozmowę i sztuczkę z leczeniem rany. Przyniosłem ci zaproszenie.

- Zaproszenie? - Rei bardzo się zdziwiła.

- Do chłodnego lasu za kawiarnią. Dzisiaj, najlepiej za chwilę.

Rei myślała przez kilka sekund, po czym bardzo szybko zrozumiała o co chodziło.

- Masanori! Czy on nie potrafi zrozumieć, że nie chcę z nim rozmawiać? - Dziewczyna zdenerwowała się. Podeszła do okna i rozwarła je szeroko, bo na zewnątrz znów robiło się upalnie.

- Rei. On zrobił straszny błąd i jeszcze nie tak dawno temu sam miałem ochotę go zabić. Ale wszystko co zrobił po tym jak wyzdrowiałaś w opuszczonej fabryce, w czym nam pomógł... robił to by naprawić swój błąd. Czy nie uważasz, że powinnaś dać mu szansę? Pozwolić, aby się z tobą pożegnał jak przyjaciel z przyjacielem?

- Nic nie zmieni to faktu, że próbował mnie zabić.

- Rei, nie pomyślałaś że spotkanie z nim może sprawić, że poczujesz się lepiej? On jest jedyną osobą, która przeżyła dokładnie to samo co ty. Był z tobą w wesołym miasteczku gdy wybuchł pożar, Mei nienawidziła go tak samo jak ciebie i próbowała zniszczyć jego życie. I to on był tym kto nacisnął spust i wpakował jedną z moich magicznych kul prosto w głowę Mei, prawda?

Rei odwróciła się do okna. Milcząco patrzyła na przesuwające się na niebie nieliczne chmury. Pragnęła jak najszybciej patrzeć na nocne niebo nad Tokio na którym nie widać już było żadnych gwiazd.

- Dobrze. - powiedziała nie odwracając się do mężczyzny.

- Pójdę tam i z nim porozmawiam. - odparła decydując się spełnić prośbę swego przyjaciela.

Kiedy Rei dotarła do lasu z górską rzeką ukrytego za kawiarnią było już południe, ale nie było gorąco gdyż chmury znów pojawiły się nad miasteczkiem. Dziewczyna szła ścieżką, otoczona przez przyjemną dla oczu zieleń oraz uspokajający szmer wody opływającej kamienie. Spostrzegła Masanoriego stojącego na brzegu strumienia, dokładnie w tym samym miejscu w którym ona sama zatrzymała się, gdy po raz pierwszy chłopak zaprosił ją do lasu. Zawahała się, czy odezwać się do niego, czy podejść bliżej, czy może odwrócić się i odejść jak najdalej z tamtego miejsca i już nigdy więcej do niego nie wracać. Masanori zauważył ją i poprosił aby do niego dołączyła.

- Jak twoje rany? - zapytał.

- Dobrze. Arthur Dale wyleczył je. Ma zdolności uzdrowicielskie albo coś podobnego.

- Ciekawe. Patrząc na niego można by pomyśleć, że jest zdolny tylko do niszczenia.

- Rei, rano poszedłem do lasu. Kręci się tam strasznie dużo ludzi. Policja, straż pożarna, pełno gapiów, wszyscy robią zdjęcia. Z tego co słyszałem park ma być całkowicie rozebrany a cały jego teren zalesiony nowymi drzewami. Zwyciężyliśmy. Nie pozostanie ani jeden ślad po tym przeklętym miejscu.

- Pozostanie... - Dziewczyna przerwała mu, nie czekając na jego następną wypowiedź.

- W mojej pamięci. W pamięci nas wszystkich.

- Rei, dzięki tobie udało mi się zemścić za te wszystkie lata cierpienia. Zawsze będę o tym pamiętał. Dziękuję ci.

- Szkoda tylko, że najpierw spróbowałeś łatwiejszą drogę. - dziewczyna kucnęła. Włożyła dłonie do zimnego strumienia.

- O tym także będę zawsze pamiętał. - odparł chłopak rzucając do wody mały kamyk.

- Nie proszę cię o to byś mi wybaczyła, ale chcę abyś mnie zrozumiała.

- Ja już zrozumiałam. Przechodziłam przez psychiczne tortury tej kobiety, wiem co one oznaczały. Miałeś tego dość i kiedy nadarzyła się okazja skorzystałeś z niej. Zachowałeś się jak zwykły człowiek walczący o swoje przetrwanie i nigdy nie będę miała o to do ciebie pretensji. Pokazałeś do czego jesteś zdolny, aby się ratować i co dla mnie najważniejsze pokazałeś, że nie jesteś i nigdy nie byłeś moim przyjacielem. Przyszłam się z tobą dziś pożegnać, bo nigdy nie wrócę już do tego miejsca. Dziękuję za to, że pomogłeś mi zobaczyć moją przeszłość, dziękuję że uratowałeś mi życie tam w parku. Żegnaj. - Dziewczyna odpowiedziała szykując się do odejścia. Masanori po chwili milczenia kontynuował rozmowę.

- To znaczy, że nie ma już szansy na to abyśmy zostali przyjaciółmi?

- Nie, Masanori. Nie ma na to szansy. - Rei wróciła do ścieżkę zostawiając chłopaka sam na sam ze swoimi myślami.

Rei i Arthur Dale Knight spotkali się po raz ostatni na stacji kolejowej w pobliskim mieście. Oboje byli gotowi do podróży i powrotu do codziennych czynności. Mieli do siebie wiele pytań, ale większość z nich miała na razie pozostać bez odpowiedzi.

- Dziękuję, że pomogłaś mi w moich łowach Rei. - powiedział łysy.

- To ja powinnam dziękować. Przecież to ja wywołałam całe zamieszanie i cię w to wciągnęłam. Poza tym nie wiem co miałabym zrobić, żeby odwdzięczyć się za ratowanie mi tyłka. Trzy razy.

- Cztery razy, jeśli mamy być dokładni. W hotelu gdy po raz pierwszy zachorowałaś, w lunaparku, w opuszczonej fabryce, gdzie o mało nie umarłaś i na końcu w hotelu, gdzie wyleczyłem ci rękę.

- Dobrze. Przestańmy mówić o szczegółach. - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się.

- Jak się czujesz? Czy zmieniło się coś od ostatniej nocy? - Dale zmienił temat.

- Pytasz o płomień? Nic, nadal jest tak samo. Strasznie dziwnie się czuję mogąc zrobić coś takiego... - dziewczyna pokazała dłoń nad którą unosiła się malutka ognista kula.

- Przyzwyczaisz się. Najważniejsze, że znalazłaś dawno zagubioną część dawnej siebie.

- Zastanawia mnie ile fragmentów tego ognia jest jeszcze na świecie. Demon pokazał mi obrazy z przeszłości. Jakiś inkwizytor z Europy posługiwał się ogniem do zabijania ludzi. Kto wie czy ktoś jeszcze nie robi czegoś podobnego do dzisiejszych czasów.

- Myślę, że jesteś teraz jedyną osobą, która może znaleźć odpowiedzi na te pytania. Jeśli chcesz możemy być w kontakcie. Znam ludzi, którzy wiedzą o największych tajemnicach.

- Tak, chciałabym dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o tym ogniu. Kiedy pojawił się wewnątrz mnie, mam dziwną, niepohamowaną chęć szukania prawdy.

- Tylko pamiętaj, aby uważać na siebie. Ja wpakowałem się w różne kłopoty przez węszenie nie tam gdzie trzeba.

- O tym też chciałabym wiedzieć więcej.

- Rei, zaraz odjedzie twój pociąg. Powinnaś się pośpieszyć. - łysy wspomniał pokazując na stojące nieopodal wagony.

- Do zobaczenia. - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i odchodząc pomachała na pożegnanie swojemu nowemu przyjacielowi. Po chwili wsiadła do jednego z wagonów. Arthur Dale Knight zabrał swoją torbę z bagażem i ruszył przed siebie w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.


End file.
